La sangre del Lord
by Aina Nuksu
Summary: SLASH - CAPÍTULO XVIII! - La primera noche de los muggles en Hogwarts. El tio contador si vino y Harry tuvo invitados. Por qué el castillo parece tenerle miedo a David? y porqué Tom se siente desplazado?
1. Capítulo I: En el que un cristal se romp...

**LA SANGRE DEL LORD**

Por Aina D'Sheilard

Para aquellos que son almas de dos tiempos

**CAPÍTULO I: En el que un cristal se rompe.**

El campo de Quidditch estaba vacío, en los jardines sólo se podía oír los susurros del viento, los pasillos de Hogwarts estaban fríos y sin la continua vida de siempre.

La noche acababa de pasar y las primeras luces del alba empezaban a salir, la hierba estaba erguida y sólo la más cercana a las escaleras de piedra que llevaban a la puerta principal del castillo, eran aplastadas por unos pies. Un encapuchado acababa de salir de ella y bajaba los escalones pausadamente, se paró y su expresión parecía dar a entender que estaba disfrutando el sentir la hierba en los pies aunque traía zapatos. Dio un largo suspiro y continuó caminando. El viento despeinaba el flequillo negro azabache que sobresalía de la capucha y sus ojos azul fuerte tenían que ser disminuidos a una rendija debido a su temperatura.

Volvió a pararse a unos pasos del Bosque Prohibido, miró al suelo y vio una piedra grande, con el suficiente peso para hacer daño pero también para ser llevada en el bolsillo, la tomó y siguió su camino.

Entre los primeros árboles se distinguía un camino marcado que claramente dirigía al corral de los Hipógrifos, siguió caminado hasta quedar recargado en las tablas, pocos de esos animales le agradaban y el sentimiento era mutuo, en clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, jamás había logrado dominarlos y en realidad no le importaba: le parecían anímales estúpidos que sólo se acercaban cuando no sentían peligro... era por eso porque lo que no empataban? Les provocaba temor? Las comisuras de la boca se le extendieron hacia los lados, por alguna razón, el atemorizar a otros era algo inevitablemente agradable.

Unas hojitas crujieron del otro lado del sendero, su sonrisa no se desdibujó pero puso más atención a los sonidos. Los pasos siguieron, hasta estar justo detrás de él.

- ¿Lo hiciste? – preguntó de repente.

- ... lo siento, no puedo... lo intenté, pero ¿dónde quieres que consiga anapelo negro sin que me hagan miles de preguntas?

Se quitó la capucha dejando que el viento hiciera estragos en su cabello, las pupilas azules se dejaron ver, de un movimiento rápido, volteó todo su cuerpo y enfrentó la sombra del otro muchacho: mucho más robusto, mucho más alto pero sin una gota de seguridad en su mirada.

Una serie de pasos de regreso al castillo fueron dados.

- Tom?... a dónde vas?

Tom se paró.

- ¿No vas a decirme nada? – dijo el muchacho robusto, mientras Tom se volteaba a mirarlo de nuevo.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

- ... no lo sé, quiero que me digas algo, sólo algo.

Tom sonrió, una ráfaga azul malévola cruzó el aire.

- Gedeli... ¿sabes cómo elijo a mis amigos?

Gedeli negó con la cabeza. La sonrisa de Tom se amplió hasta mostrar una fila de dientes blancos y perfectos.

- Los escojo por su talento... debes empezar a conocerme mejor, yo no me dejo llevar por las tonterías sentimentales de los otros, no me interesan... tu talento está disminuyendo muy rápido.

Las últimas palabras quedaron resonando en ecos imaginarios de los dos. Tom volvió a encapucharse y desapareció por entre los árboles, la sonrisa se fue apagando poco a poco y la satisfacción de ver a un Gedeli aterrado iba disminuyendo... la necesidad de conseguir anapelo negro se convertía en algo de vida o muerte.

Sus planes debían ser llevados a cabo lo más pronto posible, tenía que hacerlo, era sumamente necesario si quería tener un camino seguro para la Inmortalidad, su más grande anhelo. ¿Pero cómo iba a lograrlo si, hasta el momento, sus amigos no habían demostrado más que ser una bola de inútiles?

Tom sintió un leve dolor en las palmas de las manos y se dio cuenta de que tenía los puños apretadísimos y las uñas empezaban a hacerle daño, sintió también el bultito de la bolsa de su pantalón.

¿Qué demonios se creía Gedeli? Lo había desobedecido, su propio lacayo lo había desobedecido, ¡idiota! No tenía idea de la importancia que tenía todo eso, era el Futuro y después se convertiría en el Pasado y en el Presente también. Si lo lograba iba a ser el mago más famoso, el más poderoso, el soberano absoluto, no sólo del mundo mágico sino de todo el Universo y entonces los imbéciles, los débiles, arderían en llamas o, mejor, serían esclavizados al lado de esos asquerosos muggles... nadie se atrevería a retarlo o a desobedecerlo de nuevo!!! NADIE!!!

CRASH!!

Cientos y cientos de pequeños cristales multicolores volaron por todo el cielo haciendo un escándalo tremendo. El sol naciente se reflejó en cada uno de ellos, haciéndolos brillar y provocando la equivocada visión de una lluvia de estrellas. Tom se quedó allí, mirando el espectáculo, entre confundido y satisfecho: el bulto de su bolsillo había desaparecido de repente, su mano estaba en una posición acusadora pero no recordaba haber sacado la piedra y haberla estrellado contra uno de los mosaicos que fungían como ventanales, en el primer piso del castillo.

Por fin, los cristales llegaron al suelo, algunos mojándose al rodar un poco, los ruidos dentro de aquellas paredes se hacían cada vez más fuertes y Tom comprendío que no le convenía estar ahí. Sacó su varita y se apuntó a sí mismo.

- "_Transportatio intus_"

Ahh... la playa, con esos reflejos de luz dorada,

que nos hacen suspirar, que nos hacen tener tranquilidad,

la arena, el sol, nuestros amigos son,

nada te perturba en la playa,

en la playa nada te perturba,

nada, nada te pert... CRASH!!

El profesor Dippet peló los ojos, algo no muy recomendable después de tener un sueño tan profundo como el de él. Un ruido de cristales rotos lo había traído de vuelta a su habitación de Hogwarts... literalmente, lo había arrastrado desde las playas cubanas donde, se imaginaba, estaba tirado al sol, en frente del mar que le refrescaba los pies, con su traje de baño completo y de rayitas.

Trató de mover las piernas pero éstas no le respondían y, estando todavía en las afueras de su adormecimiento, empezó a gritar desesperado.

- Ah!!! Socorro, ayúdenme, alguien me ha hechizado, por favor!!!

Sus gritos desesperados inundaron el silencio del castillo, pasos apresurados empezaron a oírse y, de repente, PAM!, la puerta de su dormitorio se abrió con un portazo. Dippet realizó una contorsión pintoresca para descubrir quien lo iba a auxiliar y vio, con ojos perplejos, que el personaje que se encontraba en el umbral tenía una expresión mezclada entre incógnita y burlona.

- Dumbledore!! Por qué demonios se me queda mirando?? Venga para acá y realice el contra hechizo!!

El hombre, que era lo necesariamente maduro como para ser un profesor respetable pero no lo bastante para no ser maltratado (él consideraba que no había edad para ser completamente no maltratado), entró con paso lento hasta los pies de la cama.

- Qué espera?? Hágalo ya!!

- Quiere que le libere los pies, profesor Dippet?

- Pues claro que quiero eso!!

La voz del profesor Dippet se escuchaba mucho más mandona y mucho más inmadura que la del profesor Dumbledore, a pesar de que las apariencias eran totalmente lo contrario.

Albus Dumbledore llevaba ya más de 5 años enseñando Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en ese colegio, pero además, se dedicaba a la investigación y esperaba ser reconocido pronto por algún buen descubrimiento... pero su vida se veía sobrepasada muchas veces por la negligencia y el oportunismo de Frederic Dippet, el actual director de Hogwarts, quien era una persona sofocante.

- Eh... profesor... con todo respeto, no me parece que esté hechizado – dijo Albus, con el mayor tiente posible.

- Ah, no!! Y entonces por qué cree que no puedo mover las piernas?

- Es que..

- No diga estupideces y haga lo que es necesario para liberarme!! Maldición!!

Dumbledore encogió los hombros, se acercó un poco más a la cama, suspiró y, con una gran fuerza, jaló la orilla de una de las sábanas. Dippet sintió una terrible sacudida y después un fuerte golpe provocado por el suelo al caer su cuerpo. Medio aturdido, se incorporó y miró a Dumbledore con cara de malas pulgas, mientras éste sostenía la sábana.

- Qué demonios cree que hizo?

- Lo que usted me pidió, profesor, liberarlo.

- Hágase el chistoso, Dumbledore... qué espera?? Retírese...

Albus sabía que discutir un gracias sería inútil, así que dio media vuelta, dejó caer la sábana y se dirigió a la puerta. Pero antes de llegar a ella, se abrió, dejando en el umbral la silueta de una profesora alta y demasiado delgada, tenía los pómulos marcados hasta el extremo y su cuello parecía de pergamino gracias a las miles de arrugitas que tenía. Su cara estaba más contorsionada que de costumbre y sus ojos saltones reflejaban perturbación.

- Profesor Dippet, profesor Dippet!!

La mujer entró corriendo, atropellando al pobre de Albus, quien no pudo contener el equilibrio y salió disparado contra la pared.

- Cédifa, qué ocurre – la voz del profesor Dippet, era ahora mucho más grave.

- Oh, Frederick!!!

Albus hizo una mueca tratando de que su risa no se notara tanto: siempre, desde que había llegado al colegio, Cédifa y Frederick le habían parecido una pareja muy peculiar, era obvio para todos que estaba enamorados pero ellos jamás lo aceptaban. Además, siempre que se encontraban, dramatizaban todo.

- Qué pasa, mi buena profesora?

- Oh!... alto terrible, terrible ha pasado.

- Qué es, dímelo.

- Oh!... uno de los vitrales fue roto... pero, podría decir que fue con maldad... está totalmente deshecho.

Dumbledore frunció el entrecejo, los vitrales eran lo que Dippet más quería en todo el colegio, incluso los apreciaba más que a los alumnos, nadie se atrevería nunca a hacerles nada porque seguramente sería causa de expulsión, el osado que lo hubiera hecho estaría en grandes problemas. Se puso derecho de nuevo y apresuró el paso para salir de la habitación, oyendo a sus espaldas la mayor rabieta que un profesor pudiera proporcionar: Dippet gritaba como bestia enfurecida.

Tom se había ido, había desaparecido por entre aquellos árboles, dejando el mismo leve aroma de siempre. Gedeli lo admiraba, era, para él, el más exquisito aroma que hubiera percibido jamás, era una mezcla de incienso y, tal vez, hierbas orientales: Tom siempre olía así y daba la sensación de estar frente a alguien vivo pero con el alma muerta. Pero Gedeli jamás se lo había dicho.

La primera vez que se habían visto, ninguno de los dos sabía que el otro era mago. Había sido hace bastante tiempo, en un festival del conocimiento: un niño llamado Tom Riddle del Internado Muggle San Charbel había derrotado en coeficiente intelectual a John Thrypp del Colegio, también muggle, Lestonnac, donde él estudiaba y donde, se suponía, era muy difícil entrar debido al nivel académico.

Lo mas impactante de ese encuentro había sido que Tom lo veía insistentemente e incluso, al irse el autobus, le había levantado las cejas en plan de despedida. Poco después, alrededor de 2 años, lo había vuelto a ver en el lugar menos inesperado de todos: el gran comedor de Hogwarts.

El Sombrero Seleccionador había declarado a Gedeli Nadal un hufflepuff, la ceremonia continuó y después de Quensey, Ann (gryffindor), la profesora Cédifa Banks volvió a desplegar su pergamino.

- Riddle, Tom.

Gedeli volteó perplejo, el mismo niño del internado pero un poco más alto se estaba sentando en el taburete y esperaba saber su casa. Al parecer, Tom había percibido su mirada porque le sonrió.

- Slytherin!! – gritó el sombrero.

La cuarta mesa de la derecha estalló en vivas, Gedeli también aplaudió y, por alguna razón, se sintió importante porque Tom lo veía desde su mesa... había sido como si ese momento todas las fuerzas de ambos se concentraran en sus miradas... dos días después, Tom y Gedeli mantenían una amistad bastante extraña para los demás: un slytherin y un hufflepuff. Desde aquellos instantes, Gedeli se había dado cuenta del peculiar aroma que despedía Tom.

CRASH!!!

Gedeli volteó de repente hacia el castillo, el sonido de un cristal roto lo había traído de regreso al presente... apoyó las manos en el cercado de los hipógrifos para enderezarse y acercarse para ver lo que sucedía pero otra mano lo detuvo, los dedos estaban cálidos y, aunque lo detenía con fuerza, los movimientos eran delicados.

- Ann...

- No te acerques, Gedeli.

- Qué?

- Él lo hizo, fue Tom.

- De qué hablas?

- Rompió un ventanal... castigarán a quien esté cerca.

- Tom no haría eso... – la mirada de Ann era directa e implacable – estás segura?

- Lo vi... sólo no te acerques.

Ann soltó su mano y se internó en el camino del bosque. Era la única gryffindor que le hablaba y la historia que los unía era aún más complicada que la amistad que tenía con Tom... o tal vez eran iguales. Gedeli oyó murmullos cerca del castillo, reconoció la voz encolerizada de Dippet. Decidió seguir a Ann pero en su lugar encontró a Dumbledore quien lo miraba expectante, sólo alcanzó a decir "yo no.." pero ninguno de los dos pudo hacer nada antes de que la profesora Cédifa empezara a gritar señalando al muchacho como el culpable. Dippet lo tomó por el brazo y se lo llevó casi a rastras... en su andar, Ged distinguió entre los alumnos, a Ann y se alegró de que ella si hubiera llegado a tiempo.

Ann se sintió mal, había tratado de advertirlo, no sólo esa mañana, sino desde que lo había conocido... y desde que había conocido a Tom. Ella sabía que algo andaba mal con él y que Ged jamás se atrevería a enfrentarlo. Sostuvo con él la mirada sólo unos segundos porque de pronto sintió una quemazón en el cuello, volvió la vista y esta vez, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Tom quien, con una ligera sonrisa, observaba todo desde las escaleras principales... en pijama y con una extraña expresión en la cara.

*   *   *

- Harry??

- Harry... vamos, arriba...

Harry abrió los ojos muy lentamente, aún se sentía cansado a pesar de que había tenido toda una noche de descanso sin interrupciones... claro, hasta ese momento. Por las comisuras de los ojos, distinguió las puntas del cabello de Hermione, volvió a cerrarlos.

- Qué hora es? – preguntó.

- Eso no importa... caray... – Ron se oía más despabilado que de costumbre a esas horas - Si que tienes el sueño profundo, mira que no oír nada de nada.

- Nada de nada de qué.

- Levántate te lo explicaremos de camino al comedor – sugirió, Hermione.

Harry se movió perezosamente debajo de las cobijas pero antes de terminar el sueño lo volvió a vencer...

- Harry!!!

De su boca salieron varios quejidos mezclados con risitas provocados por picotazos de varita en las costillas.

- Esta bien, está bien... ya voy.

Se incorporó en la cama y abrió bien los ojos, se puso los lentes: eran los únicos en la habitación, todas las cortinas de las camas estaban corridas y no había ningún uniforme colgado en los percheros. Harry cogió su reloj, lo ajustó a su muñeca y lo observó, aún estaba somnoliento por lo que le costó trabajo recordar que era un reloj nuevo, que no tenía manecillas si no números electrónicos... regalo de Hermione el cumpleaños pasado, puesto que su primer reloj había perecido en una de las pruebas del Torneo de los Tres Magos, hacia ya casi dos años. 

- Las siete? Que no es temprano para el desayuno?

- Lo adelantaron... vamos, apúrate – dijo, Ron, empezando a sobresaltarse.

- Por qué?? – Harry aún no se decidía a coger los pantalones.

- Harry!! deja de preguntar y ya vístete... te contaremos en el camino – gritó Hermione, perdiendo la paciencia.

- Ah, si!! Claro, y seguramente me voy a vestir contigo aquí!! 

Hermione lanzó una mirada asesina a Harry, soltó las cobijas (provenientes de la cama de Ron) que estaba levantando del suelo... de nuevo en el suelo y salió con aire de indignación.

- Oye!! – Ron recogió las mantas – vamos, Harry, que esto es de historia...

- Qué pasó, ya dime.

- Si te digo, Mione, se molestará.

- Claro...

Harry se volteó para correr las cortinas y vestirse... también para ocultar su risa: hacia ya bastante tiempo que Ron hacía cualquier cosa por que Hermione no se molestara con él.

Por fin estuvo listo y él y Ron bajaron a la sala común, Hermione estaba platicando con Lavender Brown quien no paraba de agitar la mano y ponérsela en la boca, como angustiada. Lavender vio bajar detrás de ellos a Parvati Patil y se fue con ella.

- Y bien?? – preguntó Ron, intrigado.

- Hum... algo muy raro. Castigaron a un hufflepuff... dicen que fue él porque estaba cerca de todo.

- Un hufflepuff?? Bueno, esos chicos se ven bastante inofensivos, pero uno nunca sabe.

- Pero cómo castigan a alguien sólo porque estaba cerca, es decir, sin investigar nada... no fuera un slytherin porque entonces, Snape pediría un informe oficial de la situación.

- Lo castigó Snape??

- Si, él lo descubrió en los corrales de los hipógrifos... ni siquiera estaba cerca bien cerca.

- Puede alguno de ustedes dos explicarme qué demonios sucede?

Ron y Mione miraron a Harry.

- AH... disculpa... había olvidado que tu no sabes nada. – dijo, Hermione, quitando el entrecejo fruncido.

- Ay, Harry, de lo que te pierdes por estar dormidote. – lo palmeó, Ron.

- Rompieron un ventanal del comedor.

NOTAS: 

No, no estoy loca, lo que realmente sucede se descubrirá en el siguiente capítulo.

Cualquier comentario en los reviews.


	2. Capítulo II: Las marcas del cuello

CAPÍTULO II: Las marcas del cuello.

- Que alguien rompió un cristal?? Que desconsiderados!!

El profesor Dumbledor oía, sin voltear, todos los comentarios que los estudiantes hacían acerca de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Nadie podía creer y, mucho menos disculpar a quien lo había hecho, aunque él sabía perfectamente que muchos de los se reían a carcajadas en su interior.

Todo el colegio ya estaba despierto, algunos todavía bajaban (o subían) de sus salas comunes y otros tantos ya regresaban de ver la cara del presunto delincuente juvenil que, a decir verdad, se notaba más asustado que alguien de esa calaña. Era un hufflepuff, y realmente lo parecía: bonachón y con cara de ser demasiado noble.

- Que mal... yo no lo veo tan culpable – comentó, Hermione.

- Se ve que está asustado – confirmó, Harry.

- Ustedes están mal, no porque sea un hufflepuff no es culpable...

- No lo estoy defendiendo porque sea un hufflepuff, Ron!! Simplemente, creo que hay algo raro aquí.

Harry, Ron y Hermione siguieron con la mirada a la caravana de maestros que rodeaban al joven, seguramente iban a la dirección. La profesora McGonagall se veía decepcionada, mientras que Snape parecía mucho más relajado que de costumbre. Flittwick se abrió paso entre la multitud de curiosos obligándolos a ir al comedor. Poco a poco, los estudiantes hicieron caso y el Gran Salón se fue llenando de murmullos.

Harry se sentó donde costumbre, no despreocupado pero tampoco haciendo un escándalo por el cristal roto como lo hacían Ron y Mione, esbozó una sonrisa al observarlos, sabía que Ron se odiaría a sí mismo si ella se enojaba con él y, si eso sucedía, Hermione tendría una fuerte depresión... pero también sabía que ninguno de los dos llegaría a ese punto, el que cedería, obviamente, sería Ron, terminaría aceptando los puntos de Mione y, en un buen día, hasta la apoyaría. Cruzó los brazos y dejó que la discusión terminara.

- El cristal no se pudo haber roto solo!! Y él era el único que estaba cerca.

- Ya lo sé, pero deberían investigar más, tal vez ahora mismo, alguien que está en este comedor se está riendo por su hazaña.

- Aahh... de acuerdo, deberían investigar más, está bien, pero Nadal sigue siendo sospechoso.

- Eso es obvio...

Los dos voltearon a ver a Harry, pero este desvió la mirada, de lo contrario, no habría podido controlar y disimular el ataque de risa que tenía en el estómago.

Seamus Finnigan llegó al lado de ellos, se veía apesumbrado o algo dormido, ya que tenía la mala costumbre de ser el último en la sala común todas las noches, desde cuarto año.

- Seamus... que mal te ves – dijo, Ron, tomando una tostada.

- Lo sé, no pude dormir bien, siento que la cabeza me estalla.

- Tal vez sería bueno que fueras a la enfermería, con ese dolor no podrás estar bien en clase – Hermione jugueteaba con la tapa del frasco de la mermelada que Ron había destapado.

- Si, creo que será lo mejor.

En cuanto Hermione acabó su frase, Harry se puso blanco de la impresión.

- Diablos!! La enfermería, se me olvidó ir al chequeo – dijo, levantándose de la mesa y corriendo hacia la puerta.

- Espera!! Voy contigo.

Seamus también se levantó y alcanzó a Harry en la puerta.

- Desde cuando tienes esos chequeos? – le preguntó, de repente.

- Eh? Oh, desde quinto, desde...

Harry no quería decirlo no porque le resultara penoso sino porque temía alejar a las personas que le agradaban. Nadie sabía cuánto Harry Potter deseaba no ser Harry Potter. Después de la última prueba del Torneo de los 3 Magos, en la que había ocurrido la muerte de Cedric y su último encuentro cara a cara con Voldemort, Sirius había propuesto el que Harry estuviera controlado médicamente. Pero esa regla no había entrado en rigor hasta la segunda mitad del curso pasado cuando, sin más razón, Harry se desmayaba continuamente, como si de repente sus fuerzas lo abandonaran.

La sra. Pomfrey no había encontrado la fuente de esos desmayos, sin embargo, poco después había desistido. Desde ese momento, Harry tenía que visitarla 2 veces por mes.

- Bueno, ya sabes... – completó su frase.

- Claro.

Seamus no insistió, todo Hogwarts se había enterado de los desmayos de Harry.

Caminaron juntos hasta las puertas de la enfermería. De pronto, Seamus viró a la derecha y miró a Harry de reojo.

- Bueno, aquí te dejo.

- Cómo? No vas a entrar?

- No... ya me siento mucho mejor.

Harry levantó los hombros, Seamus sí se veía mejor, a que asintió con la cabeza y entró.

*    *    *

- Esto es absoluta y totalmente inaudito!!! Un estudiante con tan mal comportamiento no merece estar en esta escuela, lo sabe, sr. Nadal??

- Pero, yo no...

- No me diga que usted no lo hizo, porque no le creo!!

- Con su permiso, profesor...

- Y usted no lo defienda, Dumbledore!!

El profesor Dumbledore insistió.

- Pero, pudo haber alguien más ahí, hicimos mal en no buscar.

- Bueno, y ahora que quiere que haga?? Perdonarlo porque no sé bien si fue él, aún cuando es el mayor sospechoso que tengo??

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza.

- No sea ridículo!!

El director Dippet dio un manotazo en la mesa y se levantó de un salto, estaba más enojado que nunca. Nadie se atrevía ni siquiera a hacer ruido para respirar, en esa habitación sólo se oía el leve crujir de los dedos de la profesora Cédifa Banks.

El silencio duró por unos minutos hasta que, al fin, el profesor Dumbledore tomó un respiro hondo y habló de nuevo.

- Podría castigarlo severamente si usted quiere, ponerle trabajo extra, incluso quitarle una buena cantidad de puntos a su casa, pero... no tiene suficientes pruebas para expulsarlo, no cree??

Dippet volteó con la cara roja aún, y Gedeli se hizo para atrás cerrando los ojos: casi podía oír al director diciendo que no le importaban las pruebas y que lo echaría de todas formas.

- Tiene razón, sus padres me pedirían pruebas... sobre todo los Nadal. Ahora, ya que resultó tan buen consejero, Dumbledore, usted pondrá el castigo de puntos, yo le haré saber a este muchachito como debe comportarse, lo que le hace falta es alguien que le enseñe... – dijo, después volteó a verlo con desprecio – deberías ser más como tu amigo, el sr. Riddle.

Y salió azotando la puerta. Gedeli no volvió a abrir la boca, miró al profesor Dumbledore quien tenía el entrecejo fruncido pero no de enojo, sino en una mezcla de preocupación y lamento.

Banks dejó su ensimismamiento y, también sin pronunciar palabra le indicó, con un movimiento de mano, a Ged que la siguiera. Él lo hizo, pero en todo el camino no levantó la cabeza. La profesora lo dirigió por varios pasillos y antes de empezar a bajar una escalera le dijo que la esperara ahí.

Gedeli tenía un maremoto en la cabeza, ni siquiera quería imaginar cuántos puntos le iban a quitar a Hufflepuff  y menos lo que los de su casa iban a decir.

- Entonces... acepta??

- Claro, profesora, no hay problema, yo me haré cargo.

- Gracias, sr. Riddle, estoy segura que el profesor Dippet se lo premiará bien – la profesora ahora estaba en frente de Ged – bien, sr. Nadal, será mejor que su comportamiento mejore en las próximas semanas, sino es muy probable que su expulsión se haga realidad.

Cédifa hizo un gesto de disgusto, igual al de Dippet, se despidió de ellos y se alejó por el pasillo. Tom la siguió  con la mirada, luego entornó una ceja y miró a Gedeli, quien veía sus propios zapatos.

- Ahora si que la armaste, Ged – dijo, soltando algo parecido a la risa pero contenida.

- Sabes que no fui yo – contestó, aún sin verlo a la cara.

Tom sonrió chueco, dio media vuelta y empezó a bajar las escaleras, llegó a la entrada de la mazmorra, dijo la contraseña ("Veneno de cabra"), entró y se tumbó en un sofá, esperando a que Ged atravesara la puerta, pero él se quedó en el umbral.

- Oh, por favor, no pasa nada, no hay nadie.

Ged gimoteó un poco pero entró, recargándose en el primer escritorio que encontró.

- Y bien, quién crees que fue, entonces?

- Vamos... sabes bien que fuiste tu.

- Yo? Cómo? Yo estaba dentro del castillo cuando pasó todo... en cuyo caso, porque lo aseguras de esa forma?

La voz de Tom era tranquila, pausada y sin complicaciones mientras jugaba balanceando una pierna, Gedeli alzó por primera vez la cabeza.

- Me lo dijeron.

- Ah, si? Quien?

- Eh...- se aclaró la garganta – Ann.

La pierna dejó de moverse, la cara de Tom tomó otro curso, la piel relajada y el aspecto sereno había desaparecido dejando una cara de enojo provocada al oír ese nombre.

- Otra vez con lo mismo!! Es increíble que persistas con eso.

- Pero ella...

- Basta!! Cállate.

Gedeli volvió a bajar la cabeza cuando tuvo un repentino acceso de valentía.

- Ni siquiera puedes creerme... te estoy diciendo la verdad, ella sabe... Ann sabe!!

- Que te calles!!

Tom se avalanzó contra el cuerpo de Ged tratando de tomarlo por la túnica, pero él fue más rápido esquivó las manos y lo sujetó por el cuello, Tom no pudo hacer nada, su amigo era más fuerte, así que, poniendo en práctica lo que mejor sabía, con una mano hizo fuerza en el brazo de Gedeli y con la otra sacó de la bolsa de su túnica la varita que le pertenecía y le apuntó a su "agresor".

- Sabes que por esto podría castigarte, verdad?

Entonces, como si de repente se hubiera percatado de lo que estaba haciendo, Ged lo soltó, temblando.

- Perdón... p-perdóname, Tom.

Tom se alejó un poco, se sacudió las ropas pero al acomodarse la capa, el cuello resintió la sacudida y pudo sentir claramente que algo punzaba en él. Se acercó a un espejo viejo que había en la pared continua y se observó la parte adolorida: del lado izquierdo tenía un óvalo rojo, seguramente causado por la presión de un pulgar zurdo sobre su piel blanca. Las pupilas azules y frías se clavaron en Gedeli.

- Lo siento, Tom... por favor, perdóname, ya no quería, no... no sé que me pasó.

La figura bonachona iba disminuyendo poco a poco hasta casi dejar a alguien menudo y acobardado. Tom dio unos pasos y volvió a sentarse en el sillón, de reojo podía darse cuenta de que las mejillas de Gedeli empezaban a ser humedecidas por pequeñas lagrimitas de desesperación. Volvió a dibujar su sonrisa chueca.

- Me estás decepcionando, Ged. No me consigues lo que te pido, me contradices, respondes idioteces... me agredes – la cabeza de Gedeli estaba más baja que antes – ya no sé si puedo confiar en ti.

- Claro que puedes – contestó, rápido – siempre puedes, hoy... – su voz bajó drásticamente de tono- yo... no te delaté.

- Lo hubieras hecho? –preguntó, Tom, recargando la cabeza para atrás y cerrando los ojos.

- No!! Nunca, nunca... aunque me expulsaran.

Gedeli se sintió mejor cuando Tom hubo cerrado los ojos, dio unos pasos hacía él por detrás del sillón, cuando estaban en interiores, el olor a incienso de Riddle era más fuerte, por lo tanto, a esa distancia ya podía percibirlo.

Tom se movió un poco acomodándose mejor, Ged lo miró detenidamente y logró descubrir la marca roja que le había dejado en el cuello, se reprochó el haberle hecho eso. Se acercó un poco más, estaba seguro que él ya podía sentirlo y una proclamación más amplia de su sonrisa se lo confirmó: no lo estaba rechazando a pesar de que ya estaba muy cerca.

Dudó un poco pero al final se decidió: despacio, muy despacio, sacó la lengua y con ella  le consoló el ardor que seguramente le causaba la casi herida. Al principio, no cerró los ojos porque estaba vigilando las reacciones de Tom, pero, muy contrario a lo que hubiera pensado que pasaría en un momento como ese, lo único que hizo fue mover la cabeza hacía un lado par que él pudiera acomodarse mejor. Sintiéndose más seguro, le lamió el cuello más intensamente.

*    *    *

Harry salió de la enfermería sin ninguna noticia especial, estaba bien y la sra. Pomfrey le dejó ir sin más. Los pasillos ya estaban ocupados, el desayuno había terminado  y cada quien se dirigía a sus clases. Harry divisó la cabeza roja de Ron entre la multitud y fue hacia allá.

- Qué pasa?

- Nada, la sra. Pomfrey dice que estoy bien.

- Excelente, porque acabo de ver a Ginny  y dijo que te esperan en el campo de quidditch.

- De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos luego.

Ron se despidió con la mano y Harry se fue hacía las puertas para dirigirse al campo de juego y encontrarse con su equipo. Todos ya estaban ahí, los miró de lejos y recordó a sus anteriores compañeros... ya no había nadie de ellos. Ahora, él era el capitán y el más grande, seguía siendo el buscador, por supuesto, pero todos los demás puestos tenían nuevo dueño.

Lo que más le había sorprendido es que, el año pasado, Ginny Weasley había hecho la prueba para entrar en el equipo titular... y lo había conseguido, era una cazadora. Al recordarlo, sonrió, casi nadie podía creer que, al jugar, la pequeña Ginny  se convirtiera en una auténtica fiera. Ni siquiera Ron sabía de dónde sacaba tantas fuerzas y por eso, la envidiaba.

- Bien...

- Ah, Harry, la profesora Hooch dijo que entrenáramos más horas porque ya están más cerca las elecciones – dijo, Zachary Punch, el guardián.

- Si, lo sé... pero qué pasará con las clases?

- Nos las darán en otras horas, creo.

Harry hizo un gesto de no darle importancia... aunque si le importaba, la idea de tener clases a deshoras le parecía bastante pesado. Notó que los demás ya estaban cambiados y mientras ellos montaban el vuelo, él se dirigió a los vestidores con la mirada en su equipo, tenía esperanzas en ellos.

- Fíjate!!

La voz de Draco Malfoy le retumbó en las orejas y un empujón lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

- Mira por dónde vas, Potter!!

Harry lo miró para contestarle pero se fijó en sus ropas.

- Ustedes no van a entrenar ahorita, nosotros estamos en el campo!! – dijo, mientras Draco mostraba una gran sonrisa.

- No te estaba pidiendo tu autorización, además, si quieres reclamar algo, ve con Hooch, ella, por alguna razón, pensó que no iban a venir.

- Y de dónde habrá sacado esa idea?? – preguntó con tono irónico.

- Mmm. No lo sé.

Tras esa contestación y el andar petulante de Draco, Harry perdió los estribos. Lo tomó de la túnica, lo jaló y lo afianzó por el cuello.

- Fuiste tu!!

- Más te vale que me sueltes!!

Continuó una pelea, hasta que Harry pudo controlar a Draco en el suelo: sujetándolo de nuevo por el cuello e inmovilizando su cuerpo con el suyo.

- Te arrepentirás de esto, Potter, te lo juro.

El tono de Malfoy era pausado y aterrorizante.

Entonces, Harry lo soltó pero no se paró. Comprendiéndose derrotado por esa vez, Malfoy viró la cabeza a un lado, dejando al descubierto las marcas del cuello. Harry las vio y sintió unas tremendas ganas de lamerlas.

Notas: 

Gracias a los que leyeron el primer capítulo. Lina Saotome: creo que con este capítulo se ve que si hay algo de yaoi, no?

* Comentarios en los reviews.


	3. Capítulo III: Castoriadis

Nota: Perdón por la tardanza, es capítulo corto pero creo que positivo a la historia.

CAPÍTULO III: Castoriadis.

Habían pasado 2 días desde que el cristal del comedor había sido roto y la normalidad de Hogwarts ya era la misma de siempre. Gedeli Nadal cumplía castigos extras por su fechoría y la mayoría de los hufflepuffs estaba cabizbajos porque aunque Dumbledore había tratado de que los puntos que habían ganado no disminuyeran tanto, el profesor Dippet no había aceptado la oferta hasta que llegó a 140 puntos menos. Por lo que ahora, ellos ocupaban el último lugar... y por esa y muchas otras razones, nadie le hablaba a Ged.

Esa noche el comedor estaba mucho más arreglado que de costumbre, no sólo porque fuera el Día de Brujas sino porque Hogwarts recibía la visita  de el actual campeón de duelo a ojos cerrados. Dippet había conseguido que Marius fuera a darles una plática a los estudiantes sobre concentración y disciplina. 

Todos ya estaban sentados a sus mesas con túnicas de gala del color representativo. Tom la llevaba verde, obscuro, por Slytherin, además de una capa negra para el frío... eran ropas sencillas y nada fuera de lo común pero muchos no podían dejar de verlo, entre ellos Gedeli, que a su vez portaba túnica amarilla pálida con franjas azules obscuras.

Dippet pronunció unas palabras elocuentes que nadie escuchó del todo, apareció la cena y empezaron las pláticas, Richie Beirini trataba de hacer conversación con Ged pero "si", "no" o "quien sabe" eran sus únicas respuestas, así que pronto desistió de su intento.

Al lado de Tom estaban las gemelas Virtenssen que no paraban de alabarle hazañas simples en las clases a lo que él respondía con una sonrisa o con un ligero movimiento de cejas... porque la mente de Riddle estaba más allá de los ajetreos de las copas o de las adulaciones de los slytherins. En la mesa principal, al lado del director Dippet, estaba sentado Marius Castoriadis, el hombre del cual había leído más en toda su vida, sus investigaciones era para Tom un ahorro de tiempo. Los ojos azules pasaban de la cara apacible al libro aterciopelado que tenía en las manos, Riddle sabía que él siempre lo llevaba a todas partes pero jamás lehabía dicho a nadie qué era en realidad. Muchos sospechaban que sólo se trataba de una bitácora pero Tom tenía la idea de que sus mejores notas estaban ahí, tal vez las probablemente prohibiría el Ministerio y en cuanto se había enterado de su visita a Hogwarts había decidido averiguar por su propia cuenta qué contenía aquel cuadernillo... aunque aún no sabía bien cómo hacerlo sin arriesgarse demasiado... todavía no cumplía la mayoría de edad y si era expulsado  estaría de nuevo, todo el tiempo, en el asqueroso internado muggle.

Por un momento, regresó a los pasillos fríos del Internado San Charbel: grises, sin ningún adorno, con unas míseras ventanitas en la parte más alta, cubiertas por una malla anti-mosquitos y protegidas, además con gruesos barrotes, igual de grises y corroídos, por la parte de afuera, con el pretexto de la seguridad de los internos. Las puertas rechinantes con la manija pegajosa, las mesas de metal de comedor que daban ligeros toquecitos cuando los tocabas, las sillas, también de metal, disparejas, chuecas y con logos de diferentes marcas  de cervezas desgastados en los respaldos, las servilletas arrugadas y algunas hasta reutilizadas, los platos con olor a humedad y mugre, los resortes salidos de las camas que dejaban dormir, el olor a detergente barato de las ropas, los niños moquientos corriendo por el patio, los idiotas de sus compañeros sorbiendo la sopa aguada que les daban haciendo gestos imbéciles que ellos consideraban conquistadores.... tlin, tlin, tlin, la fuga de "una gota" del baño continuo a la recámara que compartía con 19 adolescentes más, constante, desesperante y el maldito olor, la pestilencia que se respiraba en cada bocanada de aire que se daba ahí, era un olor a podredumbre, pero no esa podredumbre de viejitud (que hasta cierto punto le era agradable) sino a esa que está en el tiempo justo de la putrefacción: mezcla de olores parecidos al pollo crudo y a esas sopas instantáneas muggles que llevan mucho tiempo sin ser destapadas o que contienen mucho conservador.

El aroma proveniente de su imaginación sobrepasó al real que percibía (dulces de calabaza e incienso) y un asco profundo lo hizo volver al presente. Parpadeó y vio las caras borrosas a su alrededor, sacudió la cabeza, era la segunda vez que le pasaba esa semana. Respiró hondo y continuó comiendo.

* * *

Harry aún seguía sentado en las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, hacía un rato que la pesadez lo había derrotado y sintiéndose más cansado y sofocado de lo habitual se había quedado en el último peldaño. Nadie pasaba continuamente por ahí, esa era otra razón para haberse quedado ahí.

La cabeza la tenía entre las rodillas y los lentes ya estaban algo empañados por su respiración, el cuello y la espalda le dolían como si hubiera dormido torcido... en realidad si había dormido torcido en uno de los sillones de la sala común de Gryffindor. Media noche no había podido conciliar el sueño y cada vez que se movía, el murmullo de las sábanas hacía que el ligero descanso de Seamus se quejara, así que había decidido bajar a la sala común para contemplar el fuego. Después de una o tal vez dos horas había logrado medio dormitar, con la cabeza recargada en uno de los brazos del sillón, la pierna derecha en el otro brazo y la izquierda colgando hacia el suelo, no supo cómo su brazo izquierdo había quedado atrapado debajo de él ni cómo la camisa de la pijama se había desabrochado casi por completo cuando despertó. Pero se alegró de hacerlo antes de que toda la casa estuviera despierta, regresó a su dormitorio y se vistió.

Los días en Hogwarts cada vez pasaban más lentos para Harry, no sabía muy bien la razón, aunque la presentía, hasta había ocasiones en las que extrañaba su vida de antes, esas mañanas en las que despertaba sin temor de que Voldemort estuviera con sus mortífagos rodeando su cama para matarlo, aunque si estuviera el polvo de los muñecos desquebrajados de Duddley. Ya habían pasado 6 años desde que se había enterado que era un mago, y aunque amaba Hogwarts y todo lo del mundo mágico... extrañaba vivir cosas tranquilas.

Unos pasos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, alguien estaba subiendo las escaleras... no se movió un milímetro más que los suficientes para levantar un poco la cabeza, sabía quien era porque no había otro camino para llegar a donde lo había citado. No sabía si empezar a sentir nervios, vergüenza o tal vez mostrarse orgulloso e imprevisible... qué era lo mejor? Aún no estaba en posición de decidirlo.

Una sombra se asomó en el descanso de la vuelta, era el reflejo de la persona que se había detenido un momento, al parecer se había percatado de la negrura que hacía la forma de Harry en el piso, el sujeto dio un paso más hasta dejar la mitad de su cuerpo a la vista. Un momento después, giró un poco y se sentó a su lado.

Permanecieron en silencio durante unos segundos, al parecer ninguno de los dos quería empezar con ese encuentro que era inevitable... pero si él no lo deseaba, Harry estaba decidido a no hacerlo, así que aguantó, hasta que por fin una bocanada de aire le indicó quién hablaría primero.

- Yo... no sé...  – un suspiro prolongado interrumpió - ... esto...

- Si tu no dices, yo tampoco lo haré – dijo de improviso, Harry.

Sabía cuan difícil era aquello porque si Harry había tenido culpabilidad en acceder a sus extraños impulsos, Draco era todavía más culpable por dejarlo proceder y no sólo eso, sino responder a los cariños.

Por un momento, Harry cerró los ojos y recordó lo que había pasado hacía tan sólo dos días: él y Malfoy habían tenido una riña por una estupidez en los vestidores del campo de quidditch, no sabía si se había dejado ganar pero él lo venció y terminó encima de Draco apretándole el cuello hasta que él se reconoció vencido, entonces, al soltarlo, había sentido unas inmensas ganas de lamerle las heridas, era como si de pronto todo lo demás dejara de existir y su concentración sólo se fijara en ellas. Primero trató de controlarse, pero no se sentía capaz y con un ligero titubeo se había ido acercando, al sentir su movimiento, Malfoy lo había visto con extrañeza, hasta cierto punto con miedo, pero no se había movido. Al principio sólo acercó sus labios al cuello de Draco, le dio un pequeñísimo beso y se quedó ahí respirando el aroma de la piel, momentos después había percibido con un sentimiento extraño, que no quería definir como satisfacción, que Malfoy estaba respirando más rápido, ¿se estaba excitando?, un murmullo entrecortado le llegó hasta el oído: "¿qué... haces..., Potter?", pero su tono no había sido agresivo, más bien era como si estuviera lleno de miedo. Entonces, Harry, sin saber muy bien la razón, sacó un poco la lengua y le lamió el moretón, con cuidado, suavemente, como si fuera lo único y más importante que tuviera que hacer en todo aquél día, Draco recibió aquello con un leve estremecimiento, pero después, Harry sintió cómo le desabotonaba la túnica, le subía un poco el suéter que traía debajo e, inmediatamente después, las manos delgadas y frías recorrían su pecho, y una boca temblorosa le daba besos entre el final del cuello y la túnica jalada. La situación había terminado cuando Draco se decidió a cambiar la posición, empujó a Harry, se le puso encima y lo tomó por el cuello unos segundos, hasta que, según él, lo hubo lastimado lo suficiente. Después se había parado y sin decir nada se había ido directo al campo, cuando Harry salió ningún slytherin estaba ahí.

El día siguiente había encontrado una nota, bastante parecida a la que él había pensado en enviar, encima de su almohada: era de Malfoy que lo citaba en uno de los pasillos más solitarios en el tercer piso.

- De acuerdo, por mi parte nadie sabrá

- Bien...

- Bien...

Draco se paró y empezó a bajar el escalón.

- Malfoy...

- Qué? – contestó, deteniéndose.

- Hummm...nada.

Y desapareció por el mismo lugar por donde había llegado.

* * *

Tom se levantó mucho antes de lo debido, se vistió, poniéndose lo más presentable posible y salió de la mazmorra de Slytherin sin hacer ningún ruido. Sabía que si alguien lo descubría lo interrogarían sobre sus propósitos y eso no le convenía para nada. Bajó las escaleras lo más quedo posible y ya se disponía a tomar el camino que llevaba directo a la habitación dónde se hospedaba Marius Castoriadis cuando... él mismo le salió al paso, estuvo a punto de gritar pero se contuvo al ver quién era. Marius le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, bajaron completamente y salieron del castillo.

Tom se sentía confundido, quién era realmente este Marius y qué quería de él... o tal vez, sabía lo que él quería de él. Por fin se detuvo casi en los límites del Bosque Prohibido.

- Y bien, señor Riddle, para qué quería buscarme?

- Perdón?

- Si, ya sabe, para qué iba a mi habitación?

- Disculpe, señor, pero...

- Oh, vamos, no me mienta, no lo tolero.

Intentó mirar a otra parte pero los ojos de Castoriadis eran penetrantes y dominadores.

- Lo sé todo sobre usted, señor, quería conocerlo más de cerca.

- En serio?... le tengo una sorpresa, señor Riddle, yo también sé todo sobre usted.

- Por qué alguien cómo usted se interesaría en un simple estudiante como yo?

Riddle mantuvo su semblante serio pero Castoriadis alargó una sonrisa profana y maliciosa.

- Un estudioso del tema... ¿no se interesaría por el Heredero de Salazar Slytherin?

Tom dio un respingo, nadie lo había llamado así nunca tan directamente, sin embargo, trató de calmarse.

- Si, Tom Riddle, sé que intentas hacer la poción para despertar al monstruo que oculta La Cámara de los Secretos,... no me mires así, también sé que La Cámara de los Secretos no es un invento, la he estudiado durante años, su historia, las señales que dejó Salazar Sytherin, todo!!

El rostro de Marius se había tornado desesperado. Tom se sintió mucho más alto que él, mucho más fuerte. De pronto, Castoriadis se tiró de rodillas y lo tomó por la túnica en una actitud suplicante.

- Tu eres el Heredero, investigué y a partir de tu madre no había ningún registro más en el Ministerio de Magia, entonces me dediqué a buscar al niño perdido en los documentos muggles y... te encontré, estabas en un internado pero te llegó la carta de Hogwarts y decidiste venir... pero con qué pretexto me acercaba a ti? No! La gente sospecharía algo... entonces cuando Dippet me invitó a pasar unos días aquí... accedí inmediatamente... tu eres el único que podrá abrir esa Cámara... y yo, yo... estoy dispuesto a ayudarte en lo que sea.

Tom no podía creerlo, estaba viendo a su primer vasallo fuera de Hogwarts, con muchas más posibilidades de conseguir lo que necesitaba y con la misma fidelidad de perro que consumía a Gedeli.

* Comentarios en los reviews.


	4. Capítulo IV: El único muggle

Perdón por la tardanza, pero no me venía la inspiración... prometo ya no rezagarme tanto. Hay una nota al final del capítulo que sugiero la lean.

CAPÍTULO IV:  El único muggle.

- Cállate!! Cállate ya, David!! Basta. Hoy no habrá cena para ti.

- Pero no he probado bocado por pintar las tablas!!

- Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de hacer tonterías.

- Señorita, Fairweather, por favor!!

Fairweather le dio un bofetón a David tan fuerte que este cayó al suelo y rodó unos centímetros, después salió con paso molesto y azotó la puerta que daba al vestíbulo, lo que provocó que el horroroso emblema se desprendiera. El patio quedó en un silencio mortal que sólo era interrumpido por los sollozos del niño... alzó un poco la cabeza y se encontró con unos ojos azules intensos que no demostraban ni una gota de compasión por él, ni siquiera al verlo como estaba, con la nariz y la boca llenas de sangre mezclada con la tierra. Pronto tuvo que desviar la mirada, todos sabían qué pasaría si le hablaban o si lo tocaban, escondió de nuevo la cara entre las manos, su mente y ojos se nublaron y sus labios empezaron a temblar sin control.

- La odio, odio este lugar, lo odio!!

Las palabras estaban llenas de resentimiento, y se oían realmente paralizadoras cuando salían del corazón de aquel niño de 12 años.

- Por qué me dejaste aquí?? Por qué??

Eran casi un susurro, un soplido que parecía estar hecho de fuego. Dio un suspiro largo y lentamente se puso de rodillas, de soslayo miraba a todos los curiosos que seguían en silencio, viéndolo, alzó la mano y la deslizó por su cara consiguiendo únicamente embarrar más el líquido rojo. Sus ojos se dirigieron al suelo y fue ahí donde encontró unos zapatos tenis desgastados que se pararon enfrente él, los reconoció de inmediato porque, aunque  la mayoría de los que estaban internos en San Charbel usaban tenis mugrosos y viejos, eran esos los que más detestaba. Los ignoró y empezó a recoger las cosas que se le habían caído de los bolsillos: dos pilas gastadas y dos palitos de metal amarrados con una liga que improvisaban una resortera. Pero al tratar de cogerlos, uno de los tenis cayó en su mano. David ni siquiera gimió, simplemente empujó la pierna con la otra mano pero ésta no se movió.

- Quita tu pie... – dijo, con los dientes apretados.

- Oblígame.

- Si no lo quitas en tres segundos ...

- Es una amenaza, Riddle?

En los minutos siguientes, David puso toda su atención en romperle la cara a aquella criatura moquienta que lo fastidiaba y ni siquiera se percató cuando Tom se acercó y con un ligero y rápido movimiento derrumbó al otro niño y lo lastimó más que todos los golpes que él le había propinado. Su conciencia volvió cuando se encontró sentado junto a aquel niño de ojos azules, con todo el uniforme gris limpio... como si no hubiera pasado nada. 

Tom notó su confusión y sonrió burlonamente.

- Ni siquiera te has dado cuenta... – dijo, mientras señalaba al centro del patio.

David volteó quedamente y, sorprendido, vio como la señorita Fairweather se llevaba a Norman a rastras, diciendo algo acerca de los maleducados que se revolcaban en el piso. Después giro su cabeza de nuevo a Tom, que no tuvo más remedio que empezar a hablar, debido a la tartamudez que, repentinamente, había llenado a David.

- Escuhé que tu apellido es... Riddle?

David asintió quedamente.

- Igual que el mío.

De nuevo asintió.

- Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

David hizo una expresión extraña... no sabía que responderle, todos sabía que Tom Riddle era un tanto... chocante... y casi no hablaba con nadie del internado, pero tal vez, él no lo sabía.

- Bueno, yo... tu no eres muy sociable... no sé, no se me ocurrió.

- Vamos... – respondió riéndose entre dientes – crees que no sé que me temen? – continuó haciendo una señal con la cabeza hacia los niños que corrían entre la tierra – y... también sé que tu me temes...

David frunció el entrecejo, no le gustaba que la gente le dijera lo que él sentía, aunque fuera cierto. Sí, Tom le causaba cierta repulsión que podría catalogarse como temor pero no era para que lo mirara de esa forma, como si fuera un insignificante bicho al que se le puede aplastar.

- No estés tan seguro – dijo al tiempo que se levantaba, pero sintió cómo una mano fría lo detenía y, sin mucho esfuerzo, lo sentaba de nuevo.

David no puso resistencia y su cara reflejó una expresión nueva, entre admiración, miedo, complacencia y desafío.... era el gesto que más le gustaba ver a Tom en esa cara blanca como la leche resguardada por los mechones rojos obscuros...

- Tom?.. Tom, estás bien?

Tom salió de sus recuerdos, sacudió la cabeza, de nuevo se había ido... respiró lentamente y alzó los ojos, era Gedeli, quien lo veía preocupadamente, trató de parecer normal y se levantó rápidamente.

- Que quieres? – dijo, al tiempo que recogía sus libros de la mesa de la biblioteca.

- Nada, es sólo... te vi muy pensativo.

Tom volteó y vio a Ged con aquella mirada profunda y amenazadora.

- Algunos pensamos en nuestro tiempo libre, no todos somos como tu, Ged – dijo, con sorna.

- Lo siento – respondió, agachando la cabeza.

Riddle tomó todas sus cosas y salió directo a su sala común, donde se tiró en el primer sofá que encontró. Algunos slytherins estaban reunidos en las mesas de estudio y en el sillón de al lado estaba McMillan escudriñando un libro de pociones. Era una noche gélida en la que los copos de nieve se apiñaban en las ventanas, el invierno estaba en todo su esplendor y, aunque la gran fogata daba calor a la mazmorra, no era lo suficiente para cubrir tanto espacio. Tom se fastidió y bajó a los cuartos, ahí sólo estaba Malfoy, tras las cortinas de su cama con un hechizo de luminosidad, seguro estaba leyendo algo. Él también se encerró en su cama con dosel, estaba harto de tener esas regresiones, por qué demonios ocurrían, era como si su pasado estuviera proyectándose en cada momento... o tal vez... no!! Casi gritó ante tal pensamiento, San Charbel era algo completamente asqueroso para él, pero también lo era la idea de separarse de Gebissen... no, no!!! 

Qué le estaba pasando? No importaba de todos modos, ya nada de eso importaba...

Se recostó y lentamente gozó con las sábanas de seda resbalándose por todo su cuerpo, ni siquiera se molestó en ponerse el pijama, sólo se quitó lo que traía puesto y decidió cerrar los ojos y perderse de nuevo en el sueño... de todos modos, nada de lo que ocurriera en su cabeza cambiaría su futuro.

*  *  *

Harry había terminado tarde sus deberes de pociones, gracias a las estupideces de Neville. Lo apreciaba por ser un Gryffindor pero definitivamente no le agradaba mucho estar con él en el mismo equipo de tareas. Recogió sus libros y comenzó a ponerse la capa.

- Crees que aún haya algo para cenar? – preguntó, Longbottom.

- Lo dudo, Neville, ya es muy tarde.

Trató de responder lo más tranquilamente posible ya que él también estaba muriendo de hambre, lo cual también atribuía a la inconciencia de su compañero. Neville hizo un gesto de incomodidad que pronto fue reprimido por la presencia de Colin Creevey.

- Ah!, todavía están aquí?, creí que Ginny y yo éramos los únicos.

Harry sonrió para sus adentros cuando vio a la hermana de Ron detrás de Colin, un poco sonrojada pero con la clara expresión de fastidio. Y él sabía por qué: Colin la había estado pretendiendo desde hacía seis meses, pero... Harry no sabía qué pensar, tal vez Ginny seguía enamorada de él, tal vez tenía a alguien más pero su desprecio con Creevey era más que evidente para todos, excepto para él, había hecho hasta lo imposible para que los trabajos los hiciera con él, y al parecer, por ese encuentro inesperado, lo había logrado.

Harry terminó de ponerse la bufanda y cogió los libros.

- Pues, buenas noches, estoy agotado.

Al mismo tiempo que esas palabras salieron de su boca, Colin le decía a Neville que los de su años, seguramente, habrían guardado comida de la cena para ellos y con gusto la compartiría con ellos.

- Oíste, Harry? Vamos!!

Longbottom y Creevey se retaron a unas carreras hasta la torre de Gryffindor, y salieron disparados riendo tontamente con Ginny sufriendo detrás. Harry soltó de nuevo una risita y comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección... iba distraído, pensando en todas las cosas que aún le faltaban por hacer cuando se topo con una silueta conocida. No le habló, ni siquiera lo miró bien, siguió caminando.

- A dónde vas a tan altas horas de la noche, Potter?

- Qué te importa, Malfoy?

- Nada en realidad.

Draco tomó el mismo camino que Harry, para entrar al vestíbulo que daba a las escaleras, ninguno volvió a mencionar palabra, hasta que llegaron al descanso que separaba sus destinos.

- Buenas noches, Malfoy.

El rubio no contestó sólo empezó a bajar por otras escaleras que no eran las que llevaban a la mazmorra de slytherin, Harry lo observó detenidamente y cuando ya habían pasado algunos minutos se dispuso a subir... pero entonces Draco regresó.

- No hay cita?

Harry se detuvo, sin voltear, respiró hondo.

- No lo sé...

- Tampoco yo...

Harry volvió sobre sus pasos y caminó hasta quedar frente a los ojos grises.

- Hablar?

- Hablar? – repitió el otro, en un tono diferente.

No aguantó mucho tiempo aquella mirada y sin más, empezó a bajar los escalones.

Aquella fría escalera llevaba a una supuesta sala anexa de slytherin, pero nadie la usaba muy a menudo... y menos desde que Draco se la había apropiado, hasta hechizos turbulentos cuidaban las entradas. 

Sonrió cuando Harry comenzó a bajar, pero a la vez se estremeció... lo siguió y juntos entraron a aquella salita.

Draco se adelantó y se acomodó en uno de los sillones de en medio, cercanos a la chimenea.

- Y bien?

- Es agradable... – respondió, Harry dando un vistazo.

Draco notó que Potter estaba pensativo... demasiado pensativo, era obvio que algo le estaba disgustando.

- Vete, Potter, me arruinas la noche – dijo, desviando la mirada.

- Nadie sabe..?

- Crees que soy idiota? Lo comprendería si estuvieras hablando con Weasley, pero no soy él... – Draco se paró y caminó decididamente hacia Harry, quien dio unos pasos hacia atrás instintivamente - ... por qué me huyes? – preguntó, casi sin pensar.

- No huyo... 

- Claro... – Draco volvió a despejar su mente – a mi tampoco me conviene que esto se sepa... ninguna de las dos cosas, entiendes?

Harry asintió, Malfoy dio otro paso hacia adelante y Harry volvió a caminar hacia atrás.

- Qué demonios te sucede? – preguntó, el rubio, Potter no respondió sólo tragó saliva, pero, con ese gesto, indicó mucho más de lo que podría haber dicho con palabras – lárgate...

- No voy a irme, este también es mi secreto.

Malfoy se rió mientras volvía a su lugar en el sillón.

- Tu secreto... – dijo, sarcásticamente, - ya me exasperaste, si tu no te vas yo si.

Draco tomó el camino de regreso pero Harry lo detuvo por un brazo, forcejearon mientras avanzaban pero las escaleras eran estrechas y llegó el momento en el que no pudieron seguir.

- Puedes ahora soltarme? – preguntó, con fastidio, Draco, sacando la varita de entre sus ropas, pero sin la más mínima intención de amenazar a Potter.

- Quieres que te suelte? – dijo, Harry con una extraña mirada.

- Ahora soy yo el que quiere irse...

- Esta es tu mazmorra, yo me iré... sólo... si tu quieres.

Harry soltó el brazo de Malfoy poco a poco mientras los forcejeos se convertían en caricias en la piel.

- Diablos, Potter...

- Qué? No era eso lo que querías?

Draco desvió de nuevo la mirada, sí, realmente esas habían sido sus intenciones desde el principio... como lo había hecho cada semana el último mes. Lo miró de nuevo, los ojos verdes de Harry,  que antes tanto odiaba... seguía odiándolos, pero no en esos momentos. Harry se acercó lentamente hacia él, consiguiendo ponerlo más nervioso de lo que estaba... el maldito "cabeza rajada" sabía perfectamente cómo conseguirlo, no era cuestión de besos ni de caricias, era sólo el poner su nariz cerca de su cuello, para que él pudiera sentir su respiración. Cerró los ojos y percibió el aroma de Harry, al tiempo que dejaba escapar un suspiro.

Harry lo oyó perfectamente y eso le dio más seguridad, abrió la túnica de Draco encontrándose rápidamente con el grueso suéter que llevaba.

- Por qué te pones siempre suéteres así? – le preguntó en un susurro que hizo estremecer a Malfoy.

- Te molesta?

- Sólo... – continuó, mientras subía la prenda – me cuestan algo de trabajo.

En aquel instante, Harry pegó sus labios en el cuello y Draco pudo sentir que esbozaba una sonrisa. Desde la primera vez, había notado que Potter era ágil con las manos, pero no lo dejaba de sorprender... como en ese momento, en el que su capa caía al suelo sin que hubiera sentido que la desabrochara. A Harry le gustaba la actitud que a veces tomaba Malfoy: sumiso, le dejaba tomar control de la situación.

El pie de Draco aún estaba en el escalón siguiente, en posición ascendente así que Harry aprovechó, se acercó más, pegando su cuerpo completamente al de él, cuidadosamente, metió su pierna derecha entre las del rubio y, con un tiento que se podría catalogar como cariñoso,  apretó con su rodilla su entrepierna. 

Draco dejó escapar un gemido, seguido de un temblor repentino que lo hizo dejar caer la varita.

- Tranquilo... relájate, Malfoy – dijo, Harry, de nuevo susurrando.

Draco volvió a suspirar mientras veía como Potter sacaba su propia varita y apuntaba, sin mirar, hacia la puerta.

- Claustrum

En la habitación, sólo se oyó la caída del cerrojo mientras las manos de Harry empezaban a recorrer el pecho de Draco.

*  *  *

Gedeli sabía que aquella fotografía era algo importante para Tom, lo había estado observando durante largo rato en la biblioteca y antes de perderse en su propia mirada, la había estado viendo pausadamente.

Pero, por qué le atormentaba de esa forma? Tom tenía muchas fotografías muggles por lo que bien sabía de su pasado, pero esa la repudiaba, había tantas cosas en ella que no comprendía. Primero la mirada lastimera que Riddle tenía hacia un niño güero cenizo (al menos eso era lo que pensaba porque la fotografía era en blanco y negro) que estaba sentado en el escalón de abajo y luego... aquel el ser repudiable que estaba al lado de Tom... no sabía por qué, nunca le había preguntado quien era, ni se atrevería a hacerlo... por lo menos no pronto. Lo único que sabía era que era un muchacho muggle del internado San Charbel, pero seguramente... no, no podía ser, Tom le había dicho que odiaba ese lugar, todo por completo, que odiaba a todos los muggles, no podía tener amigos ahí... no podía.

Ged se pasó la mano por la cabeza, tratando de calmarse... el muchacho de la fotografía era sumamente hermoso, para él, no era más bello que Tom pero sí que era admirable. Le recordaba a alguien, aunque aún no sabía a quien. Tenía ojos claros, sin duda, y cabello obscuro, aunque no podía saber bien si era negro o de algún otro color, pero la mirada era lo que más le inquietaba... tanto la de él como la de Tom, parecían estar a gusto juntos.

Respiró hondo... tal vez ese era el único muggle que Tom soportaba cerca y ese presentimiento atormentaba a Gedeli

* Comentarios en los reviews.

NOTAS: De acuerdo, primero que nada, debo aclarar que me chocan los fics en los que ponen los pensamientos de Harry como muy buenos,  es un adolescente común y corriente (sólo que con magia) y no siempre puede ser buenito, buenito... por eso puse eso de Neville y Colin. Ah! Hay personas que me escribieron para decirme que por qué Tom era así en este fic, no sé a qué se referían pero si es a lo que me imagino tengo que decirles esto: yo, por convicción propia, no creo que la gente nazca mala o buena, se hacen así por circunstancias de la vida. Tal vez por lo que voy a decir sea por lo que siempre, en todos los test, me sale que soy de slytherin, pero realmente así lo creo: pónganse a pensar en todo lo que vivió Tom, como ser humano no como el pasado de Voldemort. Realmente fue algo terrible, y la verdad si yo lo hubiera vivido... algo habría cambiado en mi mente. Es todo lo que tengo que decir al respecto.

Es momento de la autopromoción...jejeje.. tengo un nuevo hijo (o fic) se llama Lone Wolf... sólo por si quieren leerlo. Advierto que es un crossover, así que no respondo si resulta que no les gusta la otra cosa... están advertidos!!

Tam: también soy de la idea de que debe haber más yaois de Tom en español...

Lina Saotome: la escena de Tom y Marius la hice a propósito rápida porque Castoriadis es así, todo lo hace precipitado...bueno, en esta escena ya detallé más el H/D, pero en los capítulos siguientes habrá más!!

Mei Ikari: Gedeli es una de esas personas que están enloqueciendo de... pasión, amor, obsesión o como lo quieras llamar. 

Siobhan Lhuderl-Hirl: humm… me dejaste un review muy largo..jejeje.. si, ya vi al actor que la hace de Dippet, es chistoso lo que puede ocurrir en la imaginación... claro que te voy a avisar, en mis fics siempre aviso cuando hay actualización. Y no estoy loca!! Bueno, tal vez un poco. El misterio de Ann es bastante importante, que bueno que lo enfocaste.


	5. Capítulo V: La Copa Sindafalas

Notas: en este capítulo rompo con el ritmo que antes tenía, de hecho empecé a romperlo desde el anterior, pero aún así, quisiera aclararlo. No es necesario que lo que pasa en un tiempo sea exactamente al mismo instante que en el otro, después se darán cuenta por qué. 

CAPÍTULO V: La Copa Sindafalas.

Harry lanzó un bufido de satisfacción y nerviosismo muy largo, aún no se decidía a pararse de la cama, sentía que las piernas y los brazos estaban llenos de un cosquilleo muy parecido al que inundaba su estómago. Se apretó contra las sábanas lo más que pudo para ver si se calmaba pero era inútil, es más, contradictorio, porque las cosquillas aumentaban al hacerlo. De un tirón, se volteó completamente boca abajo y golpeó el colchón con los dos puños, lo que lo hizo saltar un poco, abrió las palmas separándose de la cama... así se quedó un rato, semi viendo la almohada en la que había dormido. Alzó la mano derecha y se rascó la cabeza, movió sus rodillas hasta quedar hincado, alzó la mano izquierda y se rascó la cabeza. De pronto decidió que sentía demasiado calor y se despojó totalmente de todas las mantas que lo cubrían, alzó la mano derecha y se rascó la cabeza. Se sentó, cruzando las piernas, recargó su codo derecho en una rodilla y la barbilla en la palma, alzó la mano izquierda y se rascó la cabeza. Minutos después, se dio cuenta que tenía frío de nuevo, así que se tapó sólo con la sábana, alzó las dos manos y se rascó la cabeza.

- Diablos!! – dio su quejido muy bajo – maldita resequedad!!

Meneó el cuello y se dio por vencido, no iba a dormir más por mucho que lo intentara, estaba demasiado nervioso y entusiasmado, sin contar que la cabeza le picaba al por mayor por habérsela lavado con jabón y no con el shampoo mágico de siempre. Abrió con cuidado las cortinas de su cama, tomó las gafas y caminó directo hacia el mueble donde guardaba sus ropas (y las de Dudley que aún conservaba), sacó una bata, mas su uniforme de quidditch y lo cerró de nuevo. Iba caminando de puntitas, de regreso a su cama para dejar ahí el uniforme y salir al baño cuando todas las velas empezaron a encenderse. Ron fue el primero el abrir sus cortinas, Harry siguió caminando.

- Ya no tienes que caminar de puntitas, Harry...- le dijo, su pelirrojo amigo.

- Cierto, de hecho no tenías que haberlo hecho desde hace como una hora. – dijo, con algo de rabia Seamus, mientras Harry miraba a todos, confundido.

- Qué? – logró pronunciar.

- Te estuviste moviendo tanto que me despertaste!! – dijo, Neville quien también ya estaba parado, para asombro de todos.

- NOS despertaste – finalizó, Dean, rascándose – diantres!! Aún tengo comezón en la cabeza.

Seamus bostezó y se echó de nuevo en la cama.

- Si... maldito jabón muggle – dijo, revolviéndose el cabello con furia. – por qué tenemos que escatimar gastos?? No le veo el caso.

- Puhe jo shi – dijo, Ron estirándose y en medio de un bostezo descomunal – digo, pues yo si, podría no comer en una semana por ver lo que vamos a ver... además es sólo el shampoo...

Harry dejó su uniforme de quidditch en la cama con las cortinas corridas y ya con paso normal, se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

El agua le daba una sensación de calma, estaba muy caliente como a él le gustaba, las gotitas caían por la espalda, mientras sus piernas estaban sumergidas totalmente. Estaba en un éxtasis casi eterno cuando fue interrumpido por unos monstruosos golpeteos en la puerta.

- Qué?? – gritó, con brusquedad pero sin abrir los ojos.

- Malfoy, llevas ahí una hora!!! Ya estamos todos formados aquí afuera... recuerdas que habemos otros prefectos que tenemos que asearnos también??

Generalmente la voz de Hermione Granger le hacía retumbar los oídos pero cuando realmente se los acribillaba era cuando le gritaba para salir del baño. Desde que lo habían nombrado prefecto de Slytherin (al mismo tiempo que a ella de Gryffindor), hace un año, había decidido que iba a levantarse temprano para poder ser el primero en usar el baño de los prefectos... eso no era algo que agradara ciertamente a los demás, ya que Draco se tardaba, por lo menos, una hora, mientras los demás tenían que congelarse afuera.

- Malfoy!! Me estas oyendo??

Draco dio un largo suspiro combinado con visible molestia.

- Ya voy, Granger!! No tienes que gritar!!

Se levantó lo suficiente para coger la toalla y la bata, en cuanto salió del agua se envolvió con ellas, Draco Malfoy no podía pasar frío nunca. Se pegó bien la bata negra al cuerpo, apretándola con el cinturón y salió secándose el cabello con una toalla pequeña. Se paró en el umbral de la puerta, haciendo una reverencia formal ante Hermione.

- Todo tuyo, Granger.

Hermione musitó un molesto "gracias", pero no terminó de poner un pie dentro del baño cuando salió hecha una furia hacia Draco.

- Malfoy!!

- Y ahora qué quieres?? – respondió, arrastrando las palabras y con fastidio.

- Lo dejaste prácticamente inundado!! Cómo pretendes que nos bañemos así?

- Ese – empezó, con una sonrisa burlona – es SU problema – articuló la última palabra dándole a Hermione un pequeño golpecito en la nariz con su dedo largo y pálido.

Hermione se restregó furiosa la punta de la nariz y se regresó diciendo pestes de Malfoy.

Draco continuó el camino de regreso  a la mazmorra de slytherin, bastante satisfecho por el enojo que había provocado en Granger, pero también pensativo y un poco distraído.

Casi todo el castillo estaba despierto ya, y la mayoría tenía aspecto emocionado. Al pasar junto a un pequeño de primero, Draco pudo oír lo que decía.

- Te imaginas, Andy? Va a ser todo un suceso y nosotros estaremos presentes, no puedo creer que esto sucede en mi primer año, es increíble!!

Malfoy torneó los ojos, cómo era posible que se emocionaran de esa forma, bueno... tal vez era que él había tenido muchísimas oportunidades de ver una demostración de magia como la que iba a ocurrir en unas cuantas horas en el campo de Quidditch. Llegó ala mazmorra de slytherin, tiró la toalla con la que iba secándose el cabello en un sillón cercano a la puerta y entonces lo vio.

- Que diablos? – dijo acercándose a su escritorio... en realidad nada lo hacía notar como suyo excepto que todos sabían que lo era. 

Tomó cuidadosamente lo que había atraído su atención, era un dije, un pequeño triangulo con un círculo rodeándolo y un pequeñísimo diamante incrustado en el centro. Lo inspeccionó tocándolo con las yemas y tratando de recordar si lo había visto antes en otro lado. Concentró sus ojos en el diamante... algo extraño pasó entonces, sintió cómo si un brazo invisible la jalara hasta llegar a un cuarto radiante. Las cortinas las tenía de terciopelo negro, la alfombra era verde obscuro y el símbolo del dije estaba colgado en la pared, iluminándolo todo. Extrañamente le resultaba familiar ese lugar, pero no sabía por qué.

- Qué haces, Malfoy?

- Eh? – respondió, dando un respingo y regresando a la realidad en la que se encontraba.

- Que qué haces?

- Ah... Zabini, no te oí llegar.

- De eso ya me di cuenta.

Blaise Zabini también venía del baño, traía los mechones mojados en la cara y una bata igualmente negra, pero con las orillas bordadas de plateado. Draco lo miró mientras se acomodaba mejor el cinturón.

- Que? – preguntó, extrañado, el slytherin.

- Nada... me siento un poco mal.

Dicho esto, Malfoy tomó de nuevo, la toalla y bajó a las habitaciones, llegó a su cama y se botó sin remedio, cuando sintió que todavía tenía algo en la palma de la mano.

- Que extraño... estoy seguro que he visto esto en algún otro lado, pero no puedo recordar en dónde.

Volteó hacia la pared trasera a las camas y vio el reloj de doce manecillas que estaba colgado. Se levantó sobresaltado, ya debería estar desayunando. Rápidamente, se quitó la bata y se vistió con el uniforme de quidditch, cuando estaba arreglándose el cabello, Zabini irrumpió en la habitación, riéndo a carcajadas.

- Qué pasa?

- Bueno... jajaja... es que uno de tus gorilas resbaló y se golpeó en la mesa de centro.

Draco casi ignoró el comentario, porque siguió alisándose con el cepillo. Zabini avanzó hasta su cama, dejó sus toallas y comenzó a cambiarse.

- Sabes? - dijo al fin – deberías considerar la opción de cambiar de amistades.

- Por quienes?

- No lo sé, hay mucha más gente valiosa aquí, no tienes que estar siempre con Crabbe y Goyle.

- Sirven – fue su única respuesta.

- Claro... de guardaespaldas?

- Bueno – musitó, Draco dándose la vuelta y viendo a Blaise – ya que el señor Zabini, quiere ser mi consejero, dígame, con quien sería mejor entablar una amistad?

Zabini termino de abrocharse los botones de la túnica, sonrió para sí mismo, se levantó y enfrentó al rubio.

- Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy... no es que quiera ser tu consejero, simplemente... vamos!! Es obvio!!

- Qué es obvio?

- El hecho de que eres mucho más inteligente que esos idiotas, y por lo que todo el mundo se pregunta... por qué sigues con ellos?? – Blaise se acercó más a Draco – ya no eres el minúsculo muchachito pálido que entró a primero, bien podrías defenderte tu solo, o me equivoco?

Draco, para sorpresa de Blaise, bajó un poco la mirada y decidió voltearse y seguir viendo su propio reflejo.

- No me digas que el gran capitán de quidditch de slytherin necesita a esos zoquetes..

- No, ya no los necesito... tal vez tengas razón.

- La tengo.

Malfoy miró de nuevo a Zabini, era el único pelirrojo que no le causaba asco. Muy probablemente era porque su cabello no era igual al de los Weasley, rojo zanahoria, sino más bien rojo sangre. Y combinaba con sus ojos: azules fuertísimo. Sin embargo, la piel blanquísima contrastaba con todo eso.

- Nada mal... – una frase pequeña se le escapó por entre los labios semi abiertos.

- Que no está mal? – preguntó, Blaise.

- Nada... estoy hablando sólo.

*    *    *

Uno de los cepillos de dientes salió volando para estrellarse en un espejo del baño, rebotó y cayó en el lavabo. Un gemido de desesperación salió de las entrañas más atormentadas, y el eco respondió de la misma forma.

- No, no puede ser, no puede...

La agonía de los murmullos era inevitable y prácticamente inaudible, provenían de debajo del lavamanos en el que estaba el cepillo. Alguien se mecía, abrazándose fuertemente y envuelto en una capa negra. Sus lágrimas eran reales, llenas de desesperación, de una angustia que jamás nadie hubiera comprendido. Entonces, el aire se filtro por una rendija, provocando un escalofrío.

- Quien es? 

Pero nadie respondió... sin embargo, el viento silbaba fuertemente como queriendo comunicarse con él.

- Quien es? – repitió.

Los sollozos concluyeron, no debía llorar, los hombres no lloran y mucho menos los que saben su futuro. Se limpió la cara con una manga y salió de su escondite. Miró a todos lados con los puños cerrados, como tratando de encontrar de repente una cara sobre la cual abalanzarse. Pero, no había nadie. Sacudió la cabeza y tomó el cepillo dental.

- Tom... – lo dejó de nuevo... esa voz era sepulcral – Tom... no lo hagas... no lo hagas.

Tom se llevó las manos a los oídos tratando de alejar lo más posible el frío inmenso que le provocaba oír su nombre entre esa ráfaga de viento. 

- Por favor... no lo hagas, Tom... – continuó.

Sacudió los brazos por enfrente de él. Inmediatamente después, se puso serio, vio su reflejo, se acomodó la capa y se dispuso a salir, ya en el umbral de la puerta se viró y enfrentó a la ráfaga.

- Déjame en paz... no voy a creer las patrañas que me han dicho sobre ti. No voy a creerlas, nunca!!

Y salió con paso firme.

Dos semanas después, el expreso de Hogwarts aminoraba su paso para detenerse en la estación King Cross, en el andén 9 ¾. Cientos de estudiantes vestidos de negro salieron por la plataforma hacia el mundo muggle. Poco a poco iban bajando del tren y recogiendo sus baúles llenos de libros de encantamientos. Gedeli Nadal cogió el suyo pero no atravesó la pared, se quedó unos instantes más observando el tren escarlata... sabía que Tom no se encontraba bien, nunca podría estar bien volviendo al mundo muggle, estas vacaciones de Navidad había tenido la esperanza de quedarse en Hogwarts porque Dippet había propuesto la idea para muchos hijos de padres ocupados que no podían dejar sus asuntos por unos momentos y reunirse con su familia... sin embargo, la opción no había sido concluida para este año porque el profesor Kedraui, el encargado del departamento de Educación Mágica en el Ministerio, no había considerado que Hogwarts estuviera en condiciones de tener toda la época navideña a los alumnos, no importaron todas las cartas de padres ocupados para reclamarle.

Riddle bajó por fin, estaba demacrado y tenía ojeras, cogió su baúl y se dirigió a la barra...

- Estas... bien? – Tom miró a su amigo de soslayo y asintió con la cabeza – ya sabes, si necesitas algo... no dudes en mandarme el recado con Kewl, de acuerdo? Yo la estaré enviando cada semana...

Gedeli, más por impulso que por planeación, abrazó a Tom, éste se estremeció a tal grado que cuando se separaron, todavía tenía cara de confusión. Atravesaron la barra juntos, los señores Nadal ya estaba ahí, Harold Nadal era robusto, igual que su hijo, mientras que la señora Jane era mas bien delgada pero con los mismos ojos inseguros que Ged. Los saludó a todos y ellos respondieron, todos, incluyendo a la hermana menor. Sally estudiaba en Beaxbatons porque en Francia era donde vivían pero Gedeli había insistido en ir a Hogwarts, nadie de la familia había logrado averiguar por qué.

No hubo mucha platica porque los Nadal estaban prestos para irse, así que los compañeros se miraron significativamente y se despidieron.

Ged aún iba pensando en Tom cuando subieron al auto, era muy doloroso separarse de él, extremadamente punzante. Sentía la extraña necesidad de protegerlo, no sabía de qué. Su padre encendió los motores del auto y empezaron a moverse. Sally se sentó a su lado.

- En qué piensas?

- Eh?... en nada... 

- Eh... Tom es muy atento, verdad?

- Si... lo es.

- Y... es buen amigo?

- Si...

- Por qué es tan callado?

- Sally, deja de aturdir a tu hermano, viene cansado del viaje.

Ged agradeció mentalmente a su madre por haber intervenido. Cerró los ojos, quería perderse en los senderos del sueño pero algo le hizo abrirlos de nuevo... y una imagen le borró todas las ganas de dormir que tenía: en la banqueta de enfrente estaba una camioneta gris claro, pudo ver que Tom subía a ella, estaba completamente empapado porque el chofer del internado no traía paraguas. Antes de subirse, una señora alta y ancha le daba unas bolsas de plástico, el coche paró por un momento y pudo ver que antes de sentarse, Tom esparcía las bolsas en el asiento, "seguramente no quieren que moje la estúpida camioneta", pensó de manera amarga y deseándole todas las maldiciones que se sabía a la mujer, quien veía de muy mala manera a Riddle. Pero entonces, observó con claridad que entre las ojeras y la cara sombría de Tom se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa, se desesperó. ¿Por qué diantres sonreía? ¿Qué no iba al lugar más horrendo del mundo? Fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de la verdad, delante de él estaba sentado aquel muchacho de la fotografía. Ged golpeó el vidrio de la ventana con la cabeza, no lo había reconocido de inmediato porque en aquella foto habría tenido escasos 11 años pero ahora, ahora era un muchacho de 16... y considerablemente apuesto. Las entrañas de Gedeli ardieron mientras se alejaba de King Cross.

*    *    *

El campo de Quidditch estaba repleto de almas ansiosas por ver el espectáculo. Cientos de jugadores desfilarían ante sus ojos y, no sólo eso, sino que darían un partido espectacular, la mejor selección de jugadores de Irlanda, Reino Unido, Bulgaria, Francia, España y Portugal contra la de Estados Unidos, Canada, México, Guatemala, Brasil y Argentina. Europa contra América. La llamaban la Copa Sindafalas, ya que éste antiguo mago había sido el de la idea de juntar a los mejores jugadores de los dos continentes y enfrentarlos, sin embargo, era un evento muy especial, porque sólo se realizaba dos años después del Mundial de Quidditch Europeo cada 16 años, siempre se buscaba una escuela para realizar el partido ya que Sindafalas había dicho que los jóvenes eran los que más debían mantener los corajes en alto. El nombrar a una escuela anfitriona de este evento era todo un reconocimiento que se otorgaba sólo a las escuelas cuyos capitanes de los equipos también fueran alumnos destacados.

Los ánimos estaban por las nubes y Hogwarts no se había llenado nunca así, todos los estudiantes habían sido colocados estratégicamente para que ocuparan sólo la mitad de las butacas, ya que reporteros de todo el mundo, personalidades mágicas e invitados también asistirían. 

- Cuidado!! Estas aplastando mi pie!!

Ron había ido a apartar lugar junto con Hermione, ambos estaban ansiosos de ver el espectáculo ya que los capitanes de los equipos recibirían a las selecciones.

- Si yo fuera Harry estaría comiéndome las uñas y jalándome los cabellos.

- Lo hará bien... 

En el Gran Salón sólo quedaban los capitanes, estaba cada quien en su mesa, demasiado nerviosos como para platicar y demasiado engarrotados como para salir. El desayuno para ellos había sido más tarde debido a que el resto del colegio debía estar listo en las gradas para cuando empezara el evento. Harry tenía la cabeza entre las manos, los codos los tenía apoyados en la mesa, cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado.

- Nervioso, Potter?

- No más que tu, Malfoy.

- Nervioso, yo?..- Draco se rió cínicamente – no lo dirás en serio, o si?

- No me digas que no lo estás porque lo noto en tu cara.

Malfoy miró a Harry un par de segundos antes de soltar una risita más y salir del salón. Harry tardó un poco más en decidirse pero al fin, salió también. Ambos llegaron a los vestidores del estadio, ahí estaba ya el profesor Dumbledore junto con Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick y Sprout. Todos les desearon buena suerte y salieron, excepto Dumbledore quien se dirigió a los cuatro capitanes.

- Bien, alumnos... les presento al hombre que escogió nuestra escuela como sede de la Copa Sindafalas gracias a ustedes... el señor Marius Castoriadis.

Harry fue el primero en estrechar la mano al señor. Estaba fría y huesuda y sintió un escalofrío que le recorría el cuerpo... al avanzar para saludar a Malfoy pudo percibir su aroma... era extraño, y le recordó la fragancia que penetraba su cabeza cuando, con los Dursley, visitaban a la tía Gertudris en el cementerio.

*Comentarios en los reviews.

SIOBHAN LHUDERL-HIRL: el apellido de David y de Tom es lo que los unió... no estoy segura todavía si después sacaré algo de ahí, por lo pronto es sólo eso. Verdad que si? Los malos siempre tienden a tener muchísima sensualidad.

PALI: humm... bueno, si tienes razón, es bastante repentino y la verdad me da gusto que lo notes, es un punto que tal vez en un par de capítulos más explique... ya que esa proximidad que sienten no es normal, como bien lo mencionas, es mas bien la causa de algo más. Gracias por leerme.

MALAKI: que bueno que te esté gustando... bueno, la idea de esclavo en Ged me pareció bastante atractiva... 

LULU POTTER: gracias por leerme y por tus comentarios.


	6. Capítulo VI: El sabor de Tom

NOTA: siento la tardanza para este capítulo pero he tenido millones de tarea, sin contar el hecho de que un rollo de foto se me echó a perder y tuve que repetirlo. Sé que este capítulo era para hace una semana o más, así que voy a compensar a la gente que lee esto y voy a continuarla sólo compaginando con "Las lágrimas de Elendil", así que a partir de este, actualizaré cada semana. Y discúlpenme de nuevo.

CAPÍTULO VI: El sabor de Tom.

- ... y entonces decidí aceptar, ayudar a Boretti unas horas me salvarían de gimnasia, además prometió darme unas monedas cada semana, y sabes lo difícil que es tener dinero en San Charbel – terminó con un susurro más bajo del que estaba usando – o... el gran Lord Voldemort ya no lo recuerda?

Tom alzó la cabeza al oír como David lo había llamado, lo miró y sólo colocó el dedo índice extendido sobre su boca, pidiéndole silencio. David volvió a recargar la espalda en el asiento de la vieja camioneta, sonrió con sarcasmo y miró las cosas que pasaban a través de la ventana. Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar en todo el camino... en realidad, Tom no había abierto la boca después de que se despidiera de los Nadal y se había limitado a escuchar como David le relataba el porqué en ese momento estaba en la camioneta del Internado. 

- Riddle, vamos, baja a ayudarme con las bolsas!!

De un momento a otro habían llegado a San Charbel, David sonrió de nuevo, pero inmediatamente después se puso serio.

- A qué Riddle se refiere? Habemos dos aquí!! – contestó.

Casi inmediatamente después, el señor Boretti, el chofer, plomero, carpintero, electricista, portero y algunas cosas más del Internado, asomó su blanca cabeza por la ventana derecha.

- Hazte el gracioso!!... Pero tienes razón, tu bajarás las bolsas que trajimos del Mercado y tu Riddle... Riddle – Boretti se rascó la cabeza – Tu, "Riddle Dos" – al fin dijo, señalando a Tom – baja también y llévate tu pesado baúl, que yo no pienso ni siquiera tocarlo – y se fue hacia la parte trasera refunfuñando - ... faltaba más, todo viejo y encorvado, y todavía cargar semejante amastrote!!

David le dirigió una mirada cínica a Tom y bajó de la camioneta... él se quedó un tiempo mirando el portón gris, era detestable: de metal y estaba roído por las esquinas, la chapa no funcionaba bien y cuando se abría la puerta, temblaba todo. Bajó los pies como enfrentándosele.

- No, espera!!

Tom volvió la cabeza hacia David quien le hacía señas con las manos, pero era demasiado tarde, sintió como la humedad avanzaba por todos sus pies... alguien había estado lavando el patio, muy seguramente, porque había un charco enorme de mezcla de detergente con aromatizante. Riddle maldijo un par de veces más a San Charbel, sacudió los pies en lo seco de la baqueta y fue a sacar el baúl de la cajuela.

- Por qué sonríes? – le preguntó a David cuando iban por el corredor inmenso que cruzaba prácticamente todo el lugar, pero él no le contestó sólo lo miró y sonrió aún más – desde la camioneta te vi sonreír... que? No me vas a decir que San Charbel ya es muy agradable... o si?

David negó con la cabeza.

- No... sigue siendo la misma porquería de siempre... espera.

Llegaron a la altura de la cocina, que era un cuarto gigante con una estufa enorme de piedra, con estantes de alambre llenos de verduras y alguna que otra bolsa maloliente, un refrigerador pequeño ocupaba una de las esquinas mientras que en la otra había una mesa llena de tiliches de cocina en la que tres jóvenes picaban diferentes legumbres. En la estufa había una olla enorme que echaba vapores y olía a ejotes demasiado cocidos, David entró y dejó las bolsas que traía sobre la mesa, Tom se quedó fuera pero logró ver que una de las 3 muchachas tomó las bolsas y le sonrió a su amigo.

- Esta listo, Don Boretti.

- Bien, bien, muchacho, está bien por hoy.

David se acercó hasta la olla.

- Que vamos a cenar, doña Gertrudis... discúlpeme usted, pero huele bastante desagradable.

Una señora regordeta, morena y con el pelo recogido, que Tom no conocía, se acercó hasta la olla, le dio un codazo a David para que se apartara y echó algunas legumbres que le habían dado las chicas.

- No te importa, David... además ya sabes que la Srita. Fairweather decide lo que comen y siempre es lo mismo... anda, anda, disfruta tu descanso.

David encogió los hombros y salió del cuarto, encontrándose de frente con Tom.

- Oh!... aún sigues aquí?

- Me dijiste que te esperara.

- Ya lo sé, sólo que nunca me haces caso.

Sin decir más, David tomó una de las asas del baúl y ayudó a subirlo por las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios que se encontraban en el sexto piso de aquél ruinoso edificio. En cada descanso, Tom lo miraba y sabía perfectamente que su amigo lo sabía. Llegaron hasta el piso, que abría en un pequeñísimo descanso en el que descansaban tres vistas: una, daba al baño común de los chicos de 16 años; las otras dos, daban a pasajes con 20 camas cada uno.

Entraron al del lado derecho, y metieron el baúl al closet común. David se tiró en la cama que le pertenecía.

- Cuál es la mía? – preguntó, Tom.

- La misma de siempre, nadie se atreve a ocuparla.

Tom se quitó el abrigo y lo botó en la cama continua a la de David.

- Parece que tienes muchos amigos ahora...

- Amigos?... crees que Boretti y Gertrudis con mis amigos?... hummm...no, yo no podría llamarlos así.

- Entonces? Te tratan mil veces mejor de como lo recuerdo.

- Riddle, has estado demasiado tiempo fuera de San Charbel.

- Tres meses es mucho tiempo?

- Bueno... si... – David se paró de la cama – de los doce meses que tiene un año, tu sólo estas dos y medio.

- Que quieres decir? – Tom frunció el entrecejo notablemente, David lo miró por un momento.

- ... Nada, olvídalo Riddle...

Y caminó hasta la ventana, pero Tom lo siguió aún con ganas de ser respondido.

- A que te refieres con eso?, vamos, dímelo...

Tom tomó la cara de David con una sola mano, obligándolo a verlo.

- Me refiero a mí!! – contestó el pelirrojo, soltándose – no te das cuenta? Yo estoy aquí, en este maldito lugar al que odias, siempre, todos los días... y aunque mi primer impulso es actuar igual que tú cuando vienes... no puedo... solo trato de hacerme la vida menos difícil, entiendes?... sólo menos difícil... – Tom bajó la vista, quería decir algo pero David continuó -... menos difícil... mientras te espero, porque yo soy siempre el que te espero.

David se acercó a Tom y, con muchísima cautela, le besó suavemente los labios.

- Ahora entiendes por qué sonrío?

Tom asintió muy quedamente y acercó a David dándole un abrazo.

- Gracias – fue la única palabra que salió de sus labios.

*   *   *

La demostración de la Copa Sindafalas había sido un éxito, Ron aún gritaba eufórico por los pasillos y todos, desde los pequeños de primero hasta los mayores hacían comentarios como: "que genial", "conocía a algunos de Estados Unidos pero nunca había visto a los de México o los de Brasil, viste la rapidez con la que dan vuelta?", "viste a Daniel García? Es guapísimo!! Escribiré a Corazón de Bruja para que lo entrevisten".

Harry estaba sentado aún en los vestidores de Gryffindor, se había duchado y estaba poniéndose el uniforme cuando Malfoy entró.

- Que haces aquí? Tu no puedes entrar...

- Ya entré así que ve a hacer tu queja oficial a otra parte, Potter.

Draco venía todo mojado y con las ropas mal puestas.

- Buen espectáculo, no? – Harry encogió los hombros como respuesta – no estuviste tan mal.

- Por lo menos yo no dejé caer la quaffle en vez de pasarla a Ivankov antes de enredarme con una de las banderas...

Malfoy soltó una carcajada al igual que Harry.

- Richardson... que idiota!!! 

- Pobre, eso lo tomarán de comentario por lo menos una semana...

- Una semana dices?? Tal vez en Gryffindor... en mi casa se burlarán de él por lo menos un mes... primero por ser tan estúpido y luego porque era de esperarse de un hufflepuff.

- Por qué "era de esperarse de un hufflepuff"? 

- Oh... vamos... en serio no crees que son medio idiotas?

- Bueno, ya viste lo que pasó hace unas semanas... 

- Lo del cristal? – Malfoy hizo un gesto de obviedad – por favor, Potter, te apuesto a que ni siquiera lo pensó – volvió a reír – de seguro la piedra se le safó y ni cuenta se dio.

Harry intentó poner cara de enfado pero no pudo.

- Lo ves?? – dijo riéndose más, Draco, ante las risitas de Harry.

Malfoy terminó de vestirse y Harry, quien había terminado mucho antes, lo observó lavarse la cara antes de salir.

- Malfoy... acabas de ducharte, por qué vuelves a lavarte?

- Costumbre de aseo, Potter – le contestó acercándose, con el uniforme sucio de quidditch en mano.

Entonces Harry lo vio, Draco tenía una cadena plateada que no le había visto, al cuello. Al parecer la extrañeza se reflejó en su cara porque Malfoy se volteó a ver el pecho y sacó de él el dije que se había encontrado en la mañana.

- Ah! Que bueno que me recordaste... para esto venía, quería preguntarte si no es tuyo.

Harry observó el objeto, era muy extraño y el diamante incrustado en el centro lo hacía brillar más de lo común. Negó con la cabeza.

- Dónde lo encontraste?

- Eso – contestó, Malfoy, metiendo de nuevo el dije entre sus ropas – es algo que no te interesa si no es tuyo.

Draco salió del vestidor, Harry alcanzó sus ropas de juego y tomó la manija de la puerta para retirarse él también, pero antes, la imagen de aquel dije se le vino a la mente... por alguna razón tenía la impresión de haberlo visto antes en algún lado.

*   *   *

Un gemido salió de la garganta de David, mientras las manos de Tom se introducían por sus ropas hasta tocar la piel de su pecho y su lengua trataba de comunicarse con la suya. David le desabrochó ágilmente la camisa gastada que traía, dejó la boca de Tom y se dedicó a recorrer su cuello salvajemente, tan fuerte y desesperadamente que lo apretó contra la pared del cuarto. De pronto, Tom lo separó un poco y David sintió como si estuviera muy hambriento y le hubieran quitado el bocado cuando ya estaba enfrente de él.

- Alguien puede venir – dijo casi en un susurro.

David negó con la cabeza, sonrió, se acercó de nuevo a Tom y le besó el cuello.

- Ya nadie ocupa este cuarto...

- Estás seguro?

Asintió con la garganta.

- Relájate, si?

Empezó a bajar hasta su pecho que ya estaba descubierto, aunque Riddle aún tenía puesta la camisa. Tom, dentro de la satisfacción que empezaba a sentir, observó el cuartucho donde se encontraban. Hace algún tiempo, cuando tenía poco tiempo de haber ingresado a San Charbel, los grados tenían un titular que dormía cerca de los alumnos por si había algún problema por la noche, pero el gobierno había escatimado en gastos a los Internados de Servicio Social y ya no tenían para pagar esos puestos, por lo tanto los cuartos habían quedado inutilizados. Era realmente deprimente, un camastro con las cobijas parvas y, en algunas partes, tiesas de mugre, una pequeña mesa junto a un retrete sin tapa... más parecería el cuarto de una prisión sino fuera por un pequeño clóset que se alzaba en una de las paredes, si Tom hubiera tenido sus cinco sentidos alertas en el aspecto del cuarto, jamás habría entrado en él, pero estando con David en una situación que había soñado los tres meses que había estado en Hogwarts, no le era posible comprender del todo la miseria de éste.

David de estar prácticamente hincado, subió hasta la altura de su amante y lo besó nuevamente.

- Estás listo?

Tom lo miró, y exactamente al mismo tiempo, sintió cómo los pantalones se resbalaban por sus piernas, los ojos azules increíblemente fuertes le sonrieron, suspiró casi imperceptiblemente y, sin mirar, bajó la bragueta de David. No traía cinturón y era tan delgado como él, así que los pantalones cayeron sin chistar hasta el suelo, al notarlo, David se miró a sí mismo sólo con su ropa interior, Tom sonrió por primera vez desde que había dejado el expreso del colegio.

- Creo que ya sé qué regalarte esta Navidad... – dijo, mientras iba avanzando enfrente de David.

- Qué?

- Un cinto.

David llegó hasta la orilla del camastro y fue acostándose lentamente en él, mientras Tom hacía lo mismo pero hincándose encima de él. Ahora era su turno, empezó a recorrer al pelirrojo con la lengua, de pronto, de la nada, la imagen de Gedeli le vino a la cabeza... y pudo sentir su lengua corriéndole por el cuello en aquel día del cristal roto, pegó los labios a la costilla de David un momento, lo decidió en dos segundos: rápidamente bajó la braga de David casi al mismo tiempo que la suya, y subió una mano hasta la boca de éste, tomó aire e igualmente resuelto lo penetró y lo mordió al mismo tiempo.

David cerró un puño y golpeó el colchón con todas sus fuerzas, pero la sensación mezclada entre placer y dolor parecía infinita y, hasta cierto punto, inaguantable así que abrió las manos y asió las mantas tratando de contener el impulso de gritar.

Tom sentía el movimiento de David, pero eso no le impidió seguir aferrando su piel con los dientes hasta que sintió que algo más espeso que el sudor mojaba sus labios, hasta entonces la dejó en libertad. Lamió un poco de la sangre que aún salía de la herida y apartó la mano de la boca de David.

- Estás loco... – logró decir el lastimado, entre gemidos y suspiros cuando todo hubo terminado.

Tom se recostó a su lado con una amplia sonrisa mientras David examinaba su costilla y hacía una mueca de dolor. Volteó a verlo con recelo.

- Por qué lo hiciste?

- Porque me dio la gana – contestó normalmente.

- Porque te dio la gana?? Que clase de respuesta es esa??... Me dolió.

Tom se recargó en un brazo para poder estar, más o menos, a la altura de David.

- Nunca has probado tu propia sangre?

David lo miró un poco desafiante, Tom sonrió, lo tomó del cuello para acercarlo. David sintió cómo, por toda su boca, se esparcía un sabor diferente a todo lo que había probado antes, era sangre, sí, pero con un toque exquisito que definió como el sabor de Tom.

* Comentarios en los reviews.

LULU POTTER: Marius, bueno, lee el siguiente capítulo y sabrás un poco más acerca de él.

PALI: Bueno, en eso de Copas y Mundiales... En fútbol, hay una cosa que se llama Mundial Europeo en el que sólo participan los equipos de Europa y uno que otro seleccionado de otro continente... lo supe por mi hermano así que si hay alguna cosa mal, cúlpenlo a él... jajaja... si te referías al Mundial que aparece en el cuarto libro, no me refería a ese, según me cerebro y mi invención hay otras copas de Quidditch además del Mundial lo que se llama Mundial... Ya pedí una disculpa por la tardanza, ya no me regañen...

MAIKA YUGI: uuuhhh... cuantas preguntas, jejeje... Bueno, lo del título... aún no lo sabrán... Marius... digamos que tiene aún cosas que ver con Voldemort pero... es de una manera más complicada, mejor ahí te dejo que probablemente te voy a confundir más. A Gedeli?? Bueno, sólo el castigo y al otro (al de la época de Harry) mmm... lo que quieras, ese no es importante.

ARCA: (Aina se pone roja) wow... cuantos cumplidos!! Jamás me habían dicho todo eso... gracias!! Bueno, en realidad este fic sería Riddle/Ged/David pero... oh, rayos!! No hay una categoría así... así que mejor, pensé en poner a mi segunda pareja: Harry/Draco.

Gracias a todos los que leen este fic, a los que dejan y a los que no dejan reviews.


	7. Capítulo VII: Memorandum

NOTA: este es un capítulo sumamente corto, creo, de hecho, que es el más corto que he escrito en mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, cuando volvía leerlo me di cuenta de que así debía quedar porque lo que aquí se relata es sumamente importante para la trama.

CAPÍTULO VII: Memorandum.

El agua dejó de correr libremente, regándose sin motivo y yéndose por la coladera, ahora tenía que recorrer cada centímetro de un cuerpo... desde la cabeza hasta el último dedo de los pies, pasando por cada recoveco, por más mínimo que fuera, mojándolo todo y dando la sensación de consolación al dueño de éste. Momentos después empezó a mezclarse con las burbujas del jabón haciéndolas más grandes y, algunas, hasta libres para salir volando unos centímetros y explotar.

Sin embargo, el líquido seguía corriendo... redimiéndose de la estrecha tubería, tomando forma propia y cayendo, hasta llegar al cuello y de ahí, irse resbalando poco a poco y sin prisa, recorriéndolo...

David salió de la ducha, tomó la toalla, no se envolvió con ella, sino que se secó lo más rápido que pudo, porque no quería impregnarse del olor de esta, y, con la misma premura se vistió con los pantalones remendados y la camiseta decolorada de siempre, pero esta vez aseada, porque era Domingo y los inicios de semana eran días de ropa limpia para todos los internos. Cogió el cambio sucio y salió, afuera del lado derecho, estaba un canastillo lleno de ropas grises mugrosas y del lado izquierdo una fila de al menos cien niños esperando su turno para el baño, con caras somnolientas y ojos lagañosos.

Aventó su bulto a la cesta, dio media vuelta y ya se dirigía a las escaleras cuando alguien se le plantó enfrente.

- No sabes que hoy nosotros vamos primero, imbécil?

David ni siquiera se inmuto en mirarlo.

- Llegue primero...

El chico tomó a David de cuello y lo aplastó contra la pared.

- Déjame en paz, Norman – dijo, tratando de quitarse las manos gordas de encima.

- Parece que te sientes muy valiente cuando llega tu amorcito, no? – Norman volteó hacia sus amigos, todos reían, uno de ellos fue el primero en asentir, seguido por los demás – Vamos, Gebissen, avanza.

David intentó resistirse, dando patadas incontroladamente, pero ellos eran más de seis y juntos eran fuertes.

*   *   *

Harry se sentó en una de las bancas de piedra que estaban pegadas a las paredes del castillo y estiró los pies, estaba cansado. Esa semana había sido una de las más pesadas que había vivido en su vida en Hogwarts, la segunda mitad de los exámenes semestrales había tenido lugar, el estudio para el TIMO no había cesado y menos con Hermione al lado... además de las actividades extracurriculares y el quidditch. Pasó una mano por su desordenado cabello, se quitó los lentes y se talló la parte de la nariz en la que descansaban, mientras las memorias regresaban a él.

Jamás había sido un estudiante modelo como Hermione, y tampoco era tan desvergonzado como Ron, pero ese equilibrio, durante el quinto curso, se había roto completamente. Los continuos desmayos y varias cosas más, habían hecho que se desconcentrara, todo aunado al hecho de que había sentido una presión sumamente grande por parte de Sirius y Dumbledore que insistían en decir que esas pérdidas de fuerzas eran ocasionadas por Voldemort y que él debía poner atención cuando sucedían para descubrir pistas importantes.

Pasó sus brazos por detrás de su cuello, observando el paisaje, podía verse parte del lago del lado derecho y parte del Bosque Prohibido se extendía enfrente de él. Miró el reloj de números electrónicos y se recostó en la banca mirando hacia el cielo... Cómo había cambiado todo.

Recordó aquella noche lejana de hacía once años, cuando Hagrid había llegado por él y le había confesado toda la verdad acerca de su pasado y de sí mismo, y volvió a sentir la felicidad que en ese momento le había invadido, cuando, por fin, alguien le había dicho que tenía que abandonar a los Dursley. Ese había sido el primer cambio drástico de toda su vida.

Primer año... la Piedra Filosofal y todo lo que habían tenido que hacer para llegar a ella e impedir que el Lord la tomara en su poder. Sonrío al recordar el primer verano que había ido a la casa de Ron, el día que conoció a Ginny... quién iba a decir que casi cuatro años después, esa pequeña flacucha iba a pertenecer al equipo de quidditch de su casa... pero lo que nadie sabía era que él había tenido mucho que ver con esa transformación. Harry movió ligeramente los hombros, en realidad, él tampoco lo había averiguado hasta después, y si él no lo había notado, los demás tampoco tenían por qué hacerlo.

Pensó en su segundo año, en la Cámara Secreta... qué habría pasado si él hubiera cambiado antes? Tal vez, Ginny... pero sacudió la cabeza: No, en ese tiempo habría sido completamente imposible en su mente.

Viró la cabeza hacia el bosque y a su memoria regresó a la noche en que vio a Crookshanks con Sirius en los lindes, sonrió... cómo había podido creer que era un Grimm?, las predicciones de la Profesora Trelawney siempre eran fallidas... se detuvo, no siempre eran fallidas, ya que había predicho que el vasallo de Lord Voldemort volvería con él la misma noche en que descubrió la verdadera traición por la cual no tenía padres, Colagusano había sido liberado.

Su cuarto año, prefería no recordarlo... la herida aún le dolía algunas noches, se había vuelto tan molesta como la cicatriz de rayo... los primeros meses de quinto curso habían sido insoportables, cientos de reporteros habían poblado la estación de Hogsmeade a la llegada del expreso de Hogwarts pidiendo una foto de la nueva cicatriz... cómo se habían enterado de lo sucedido, fue algo que Harry nunca supo.

Y después del Halloween de ese año, había sido cuando todo había comenzado a cambiar ante sus ojos, él mismo ya no era Harry Potter, el niño bueno que vivió, no lo era, ni siquiera se sentía como tal. El hecho de tener una cicatriz en la frente se había vuelto obsoleto, todo carecía de importancia ya... y estaba casi seguro de que ese sentimiento era lo que había hecho que en quinto no ocurriera nada extraordinario, ningún ataque, ni siquiera de mortífagos, era como si el Lord se hubiera esfumado de la tierra, aunque también sabía que eso no era lo que había sucedido.

Harry suspiró... todos esos recuerdos eran sólo eso: recuerdos, guardados para siempre.

Ahora las cosas eran otras, los días pasaban de forma diferente. Ron y Hermione aún eran sus amigos pero ya no tan inseparables, ellos dos si que lo eran pero él... ya no le atraían las mismas cosas. Sopló su flequillo, ahora debería estar en la cabaña de Hagrid por lo menos, tomando una taza de té y platicando sobre su semana, los cuatro juntos, pero hacía más de medio año que no ponía un pie en ese lugar. No había dejado de saludarlo cuando se encontraban en el castillo o cuando tenían clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, pero se había distanciado bastante de él.

Lentamente se levantó y se puso los lentes de nuevo, sabía que no estaba sólo, que en cualquier momento que él pidiera ayuda, ya fuera académicamente o de cualquier índole, miles y miles de manos se presentarían, siendo las primeras de sus amigos y de los amigos de sus padres... aunque...

Alargó las comisuras de los labios como queriendo sonreír pero se contuvo y se autoregañó. Cómo era posible que pudiera sentir inicios de alegría con algo así? Pero no podía evitarlo, eran las primeras cosas que podía ocultar sobre sí mismo, las primeras que nadie más podía contarle, era peligroso y a la vez emocionante y satisfactorio, aunque sabía que si sus amigos las supieran le retirarían todo.

Respiró hondo y trató de imaginarse lo que Ron haría conociendo sólo la mitad de eso... casi podía verlo, totalmente rojo, más de lo que jamás lo vería en toda su vida, tratando de golpearlo, maldiciéndolo, escupiéndolo y a la vez, derramando lágrimas. Exactamente igual a Ginny, aquella noche en la que había destrozado todos sus sueños y ella se sentía incapaz de volver a construirlos.

* Comentarios en los reviews.

NARIA BURRFOOT: las escenas de Harry/Draco ya van acercándose, sólo que quería que primero supieran un poco más de lo que Harry ha pasado porque sino la relación no tiene sentido. Por lo de Tom... bueno, la verdad es que así me lo imagino, no sé si leíste la nota de uno de los caps. pasados, si no, te recomiendo que lo hagas. Gracias por leer.

TAM ALOR: gracias por tus comentarios... me gusta mucho el suspenso, de hecho fue una de las cosas que más me agradó al leer los libros de HP. Sobre los misterios... de hecho, no he explayado todo lo que tengo pensado, así que para que empiecen a resolverse falta. No te preocupes, me gusta mucho que me dejen reviews, porque me ayudan bastante y bueno, me hacen darme cuenta de que alguien está leyendo esto, pero si no tienes tiempo para hacerlo, lo comprenderé.

MORWEN: Válgame!! Ya se me hacía raro que no dejaras review...jajaja... aunque no lo creas, me hacer reír mucho con todas tus cosillas... como estoy segura que a Arwen la hacen reír las tonterías de Mordi... estas segura que no estás enferma?? Jejejee... bueno, pues gracias por todo lo que me dices, ya espero que te guste este cap.  aunque no tiene mucho que ver con lo que pediste.


	8. Capítulo VIII: El regalo de David

CAPÍTULO VIII: El regalo de David.

- Suéltalo, suéltalo!! Ya déjalo, por favor, ya!!

- Es suficiente... déjalo.

- Espera... espera!! Ya no se mueve... ya no se mueve, suéltalo, déjalo en paz!!

Los gemidos antes fuertes y constantes ya no se oían más, sólo respiraciones agitadas y pupilas que se veían unas a otras con preocupación.  Una silueta se acercó hasta tocar el suelo.

- Hey... estás bien, hermano? – pero nadie respondió – yo... tu sabes que yo no quería llegar a tanto... tu lo sabes... ustedes lo saben, verdad? – una mano tocó los mechones mojados del cuerpo inmóvil – Dave? David? Por favor, despierta...

Despierta... despierta... despierta... AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! Un grito provino desde las entrañas más hondas del cuerpo de Tom, sin embargo y por fortuna, no logró salir al exterior, abrió los ojos de una forma sobrenatural y observó la habitación en la que estaba se tocó el cabello, estaba empapado, todo su cuerpo era un mar de sudor y su corazón latía como si quisiera salir de su pecho, parpadeó unos segundos y la imagen del cuerpo de David tirado en el suelo, inmóvil y golpeado con saña le vino a la mente como un rayo que le partió de dolor la cabeza. En acto reflejo, se paró, se vistió con las mismas ropas de siempre y se dirigió hasta la puerta... de pronto se paró, reflexionó un poco. Abrió la gigantesca puerta del armario común, buscó su mochila y de ella extrajo su varita mágica... si David realmente estaba en problemas no dudaría en usarla, aunque eso le acarreara la expulsión de Hogwarts.

El internado San Charbel se había convertido en uno de los más henchidos de niños en toda Inglaterra, la mayoría de ellos provenientes de familias populacheras que no tenían dinero para mantenerlos o abandonados a su suerte en un basurero. Lo que más le divertía a Tom era la forma en que en sus ilusiones vagas, creaban estatutos sociales dentro de su miseria, por lo cual, un niño de basurero no era bien aceptado por un niño de familia vulgar. Era estúpido, ellos mismos lo sabían ya que todos estaban en la misma situación ahora, no importaba de dónde habían venido, sin embargo, era una forma normal de apagar sus instintos de normalidad.

Por las mañanas todos debían formarse para el baño, por lo que el patio se convertía en un hervidero de bullicios y chiquilladas más allá de los soportable, pero ahora, Tom debía cruzarlo si es que quería averiguar dónde se encontraba David. Su amigo, por lo general, era el primero en usar la regadera oxidada, lo había notado desde la segunda mañana de su estadía... era extraño, David los controlaba indescriptiblemente, sin gritos o amenazas... era como si tuviera un poder especial sobre aquellas mentes... y eso le gustaba.

- Creo que va a haber pelea... son muchísimos...

Tom oyó el comentario proveniente de una boca de segundo grado que iba caminando hacia la fuente del centro del espacio. Automáticamente, bajó hasta su altura tomándolo por el brazo. Debió haber sido un movimiento brusco y algo más fuerte de lo normal, aunado al hecho de que gran parte del Internado aún le temía a Riddle, porque el mocoso se puso pálido, trago saliva y lo miraba con horror.

- Quién se está peleando? – pregunto sin titubeos.

- Eh... eh... unos del sexto piso... no sé bien...

- Dónde están?

- Eh... pues... ahí...

El niño señaló  hacia la entrada del baño, Tom, entonces, logró ver lo que buscaba: una pandilla de idiotas molestando a su amigo. Bufó y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, antes de llegar volvió a respirar hondo.

Norman Candell era el interno que más odiaban, tanto él como David. A Tom le parecía el ser más espantoso en toda la faz de la tierra, desde su aspecto: gordo grasiento, que los pantalones no le subían bien y muchas veces enseñaba el trasero cuando se inclinaba; blanquísimo pero siempre estaba rojo, no podía soportar hacer un esfuerzo mínimo porque se sofocaba; ojos azules pero pequeños... Tom no sabía si realmente eran así o el efecto de sus grandes cachetes y su enorme papada los hacían parecer más diminutos de lo que eran... hasta sus actitudes... había molestado a David desde siempre y a Tom, por consecuencia.

Riddle se recargó en la pared, justo en frente de ellos, que trataban de llevarse a David por la fuerza. Henry fue el primero que lo vio.

- Mira, Norman... es el otro Riddle – dijo, con la voz más estúpida que Tom había oído en toda su vida.

Norman volteó, hizo una seña a su pandilla de maleantes grasientos e idiotas, y se acercó hasta estar muy cerca de Tom, éste sintió que un acceso de asco lo invadía pero resistió.

- Mira Riddle, ya llegó tu amorcito... no chicos, su amorcito...

Los seis sujetos rieron de la supuesta broma, pero el chico de cabellos negros mantuvo el semblante serio. Norman se rió hasta que un chiquillo habló a lo lejos.

- No tiene nada de gracioso... 

Entonces se percataron de que toda la escuela los observaba, atentos a lo que podía suceder. Norman chasqueó los dedos y en segundos, dos de sus amigos espantaron a la chiquillada. Prácticamente, estaban solos en aquel patio central. El obeso volvió su atención a Riddle.

-  Te dignaste a visitarnos, Riddle?... o ya vas a quedarte?... – Tom no se movió, aguantó la mirada petulante y mal aliento de Candell – no fuiste a saludarme cuando llegaste... o es que sólo viniste a ver David?

Norman se acercó más a él, hasta tenerlo bien pegado a la pared, inclinó su cabeza y pegó su nariz al cuello de Tom... él se estremeció al sentir el contacto pegajoso de su fosa nasal.

- Aléjate de mí, idiota 

Riddle sacó su varita y apuntó con ella a la frente de Norman. Los seis se rieron.

- Oh, vamos... qué piensas hacerme con ese palito?

Tom iba a responder a esa pregunta, con un acto más que con palabras pero David logró soltarse, se interpuso entre Norman y Tom, dándole la espalda este y bajando su brazo.

- No vale la pena, Tom. Lo sabes... vámonos.

Y, sin decir nada más, lo jaló de las ropas, llevándolo hacia las escaleras y dejando atrás las risotadas del grupo de Candell.

*    *    *

- Seis? Tienes un seis en Transformación?

Hermione se veía alterada como si ese seis fuera producto suyo, miraba a Harry con una especie de reproche preocupado.

- Si... es un seis.

- Pero cómo? Harry!! Tu has sido generalmente bueno en Transformaciones, cierto? Cómo pudo suceder esto?

Harry empezaba a hartarse, ya habían pasado tres horas después de la clase de la profesora Mcgonagall y Hermione seguía repitiendo las mismas preguntas.

- Pues... simplemente alguien tomó un marcador mágico y puso "6" en la boleta, eso fue todo.

No dio oportunidad a más reproches, desvió el camino tomando las escaleras a los dormitorios mientras sus amigos seguían el corredor hacia el gran comedor. Pero sólo llegó al primer descanso, se detuvo, esperó un buen rato y bajó de nuevo, tomando esta vez la dirección de la puerta principal.

Harry estaba en uno de esos estados en los que nada puede alterar el alma. Parecía como si nada en este mundo pudiera revolver su estado de ánimo, se sentía, hasta cierto punto, tranquilo.

Llegó hasta los lindes del bosque, pasando por la casa de Hagrid y se tiró en el pasto, al día siguiente presentaría la primera parte del TIMO y no quería empezar a estresárse por nada. 

- Potter?

Draco se acercó hasta él, mientras Harry levantaba la cabeza.

- Malfoy... no vengas a molestar, quieres? 

- No pensaba hacerlo... dando paseos tranquilizadores? No pensé que el TIMO te causara tanta angustia.

- No me la causa.

Malfoy también se recostó en el pasto, no sin antes acomodarse bien la capa negra que portaba, Harry sonrió, Draco no podía ensuciarse por nada. 

- Supongo que ya estás bien preparado, no? Hay mucha gente a la que el gran Harry Potter no puede decepcionar.

- Cállate, Malfoy.

- No lo estoy diciendo por fastidiarte... es la verdad, hoy en la mañana sacaste un seis – Harry miró con incredulidad a Draco – no me mires así, toda la escuela lo supo.

- Para lo que me importa.

- Pues debería importarte, no crees, jovencito?

Ambos se incorporaron inmediatamente, detrás de ellos estaba, vestido con un abrigo largo de piel, Marius Castoriadis, Harry sintió una extraña sensación en el estómago... también la había sentido en la demostración de la Copa Sindafalas, era una especie de resentimiento contra ese señor.

- Perdón? – fue lo que se le ocurrió decir.

- Que deberías preocuparte por tus calificaciones y por aprobar satisfactoriamente el TIMO – miró a Draco por un momento – el señor Zabini tiene razón.

Dracó hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y miró a Harry. Ambos se comunicaron, por primera vez, con los ojos.

- Eh... lo lamento, pero yo no soy Zabini.

- Cómo?

Castoriadis parecía confundido. Draco hizo un gesto que Harry conocía muy bien, significaba que la persona que estaba mirando le parecía lo suficiente idiota como para no seguir hablando con él.

- Ya se lo dije, no me llamo Zabini – miró hacia su compañero – tengo materias que estudiar aún, nos vemos luego en el castillo, Potter.

Y se alejó, acomodándose la bufanda. Harry lo siguió con la mirada hasta que Marius Castoriadis se dirigió a él, de nuevo.

- Así que él no es Zabini, eh? Entonces... cómo se llama?

Harry no podía creer lo que oía, la familia Malfoy era lo suficientemente influyente y los suficientemente famosa en el Ministerio de Magia como para que alguien de la división de Juegos Mágicos no los conociera... aunque tal vez, ese señor no había notado el parecido entre Draco y su padre.

- Es de los Malfoy...

- Es hijo de Lucius Malfoy? – Castoriadis parecía sorprendido – no me lo habría imaginado...  será mejor que usted también regrese al castillo a estudiar, señor Potter. Tengo entendido que mañana tendrán un examen importante.

El invitado se apartó con camino a la casa de Hagrid, mientras Harry empezaba a caminar... tal vez era su imaginación o que conocía a Draco desde hacia seis años, pero le parecían increíbles las palabras de aquel sujeto: "no me lo habría imaginado". Levantó los hombros y se dirigió al castillo.

*   *   *

- Insisto en que debiste dejarme.

- No me lo hubiera perdonado.

- Por qué a ti?

- Si lo hubieras hecho... te habrían expulsado, cierto?... eso es lo último que querrías.

Tom miró por la ventana mientras las casas pasaban formando el paisaje. David tenía razón, si lo expulsaran de Hogwarts se sentiría muy mal, pero no sólo por dejar su verdadero mundo si no porque estropeaba sus planes. Sin embargo, el pensar que su amigo era lastimado, también le causaba repulsión.

- Te tengo una sorpresa.

- Que? – Tom salió de sus pensamientos.

- Te tengo una sorpresa, recuérdame cuando lleguemos.

- Sorpresa? Qué sopresa?

- No, Riddle, me pasé todas las salidas de este semestre preparándola, no voy a arruinarla ahora.

Tom miró divertido a David que sonreía y miraba hacia delante del autobús. No volvió a insistir, sabía que con él era imposible, miró de nuevo a la ventana.

El camión se paró de pronto, la señorita Fairweather se paró de su asiento y miró a los internos, recargando su vientre en el asiento contiguo, David y Tom tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo para no reírse, los mocosuelos que iban en este tuvieron que arrinconarse hacia la ventana.

- Quiero que me escuchen bien, el prestigio y el buen nombre del Internado San Charbel no puede ser echado a perder, entienden? Así que espero que la conducta del mes pasado no se repita, o no saldrán en otro mes.  El paseo dominical termina a las 6 en punto, en punto – repitió – no un cuarto de hora después... en punto. Salgan, sabandijas.

Los internos, todos bañados y con ropas limpias, bajaron de los tres camiones destinados por el gobierno estatal para sus salidas dominicales.  Como siempre, se formaron afuera de estos, algunos emocionados porque era día de bazar navideño, las señoritas Fairweather y Bentsen pasaron lista y les colocaron una insignia dorada del internado. Después los dejaron libres. Tom no había ido a ese bazar nunca, era relativamente nuevo y durante todo el mes de Diciembre se convertía en navideño, aunque algunos seguían vendiendo las mismas cosas sólo que adornadas con campanitas o santa clauses.  David lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo por entre los puestos que estaban del otro lado de la calle Kennington.

- De este lado están las mejore cosas – dijo el pelirrojo – del otro están las cosas para niños, juguetes, pelotas y esas cosas.

- Y de este que hay? – dijo, intrigado, Tom.

- Pues... lo mismo pero más bonito.

Tom soltó la risa, David siempre lo hacía reír... tenía una ternura que no le molestaba como otras.

- Y... que pasa con mi sorpresa? – preguntó.

- Oh... vamos para allá.

Durante el trayecto, David le fue enseñando las cosas que compraría si tuviera dinero, desde un libro japonés de artes marciales hasta una camisa guinda de mangas largas. Tom le comentó en ese momento que el guinda le recordaba a Gryffindor, entonces David sacó otra igual pero de color verde que a Tom le pareció mucho más agradable. Llegaron hasta el punto final de la banqueta y David le hizo una seña para cruzar la calle. 

- Esto es como un laberinto a veces, sobre todo cuando hay mucha gente...  – David miró a su amigo, parecía que Tom no había entendido bien cuál había sido el proceso para llegar ahí – vamos, subamos al quiosco de en medio, desde ahí se ve todo.

Los dos amigos cruzaron la mitad de aquel parque y subieron las escaleras del quiosco central. Entonces Tom lo entendió, las calles se entrecruzaban y todas llegaban al mismo lugar: donde estaban ellos. Los camiones se encontraban estacionados casi al lado del pie del puente de Vauxhall, él y David habían tomado primero la avenida Kennington, la habían cruzado y ahora estaban en Spring Gardens, en cuyo centro se alzaba el quiosco. 

- Bien, tu sorpresa espera por esa calle – David señaló hacia enfrente y bajó los escalones.

- En Glasshouse? – preguntó Tom, tratando de identificar la calle que había señalado David – no recuerdo que haya ninguna tienda interesante en Glasshouse, o si?

- Bueno, han cambiado algunas cosas, este bazar no estaba, el quiosco aún no lo habían construido... pero no, Glasshouse sigue siendo la misma calle aburrida de siempre. Yo señalé Vauxhall Walk.

Tom decidió seguir a David sin hacer más preguntas, hacia mucho tiempo, casi 3 años que él no iba a Spring Gardens. Para los internos de San Charbel eso ya era muy lejos, generalmente iban a Slade Gardens o a Stockwell Park que era el más cercano al Internado, que se encontraba en la misma calle, Stockwell, pero más al norte. 

David llegó hasta la esquina entre Goding y Glasshouse... la última era una de las avenidas más congestionadas de todo Londres, así que los dos tuvieron que esperar un tiempo para poder cruzar hacia Vauxhall Walk.

- Siempre me he preguntado por qué no te dicen que te regreses en tren hasta Vauxhall cuando vienes de Hogwarts, sería mucho menos molestia para ellos que irte a recoger hasta King's Cross.

- Bueno, es muy simple – respondió Tom con una sonrisa burlona – hay un gran tramo desde King's Cross hasta Vauxhall en el que intencionalmente podría perderme.

David detuvo el paso por un segundo para después volver a caminar.

- De verdad te perderías intencionalmente?

Tom no respondió. Caminaron por Vauxhall Walk hasta el segundo aparador, donde David entró. Era una tienda de antigüedades extrañas que a Tom le recordó bastante el callejón Diagon. Lo primero que hizo fue ver las vestimentas del encargado, pero eran totalmente muggles y no se le veía ningún aspecto de mago.

- Oh... pero si es el señor pedinche... qué lo trae esta vez por aquí?

- Vengo a recoger mi encargo.

- Valla... con que por fin viene a recogerlo, eh? Bien, bien... está listo desde hace dos semanas, lo traeré ahora mismo- dijo, al tiempo que se viraba al interior de la tienda.

Tom se acercó a David.

- Señor Pedinche?

- Es que tuve que pedir que le hicieran unos cambios a la versión original.

- Ya dime... qué es?

David negó con la cabeza. 

- Hace mucho me día cuenta que lo necesitabas... aún no sé bien por qué... pero supuse que te sería útil.

Tom miró con suspicacia a David, no creía que  su amigo lo observara tanto y tan bien. El dueño regresó con algo envuelto por una manta negra, en las manos y se lo entregó a David.

- Listo y justo como lo querías, tuve que desarmar otro... pero...

- Dejé de quejarse y tenga...

David sacó de sus pantalones una bolsita con jareta, la abrió y de ella salieron alrededor de 60 libras en monedas de diferente costo. Tom se quedó sorprendido, esa cantidad deberían ser, por lo menos, los ahorros de David por seis o cinco meses. El dueño las tomó, las contó y asintió con la cabeza.

- Bien, parece que eres un chico de palabra... – David sonrió un poco y empezó a caminar hacia fuera de la tienda – espera!! No quieres el otro?

- No... para qué? Debe haber quedado horrible... vámonos, Tom...

Los dos amigos salieron de la tienda.

- Ahora si vas a decirme que és?

- De acuerdo... regresemos a Spring Gardens.

David echó a correr hacia el parque, atravesó Glasshouse de nuevo y se tiró en el primer pedazo de pasto que encontró. Tom lo imitó.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo... este es mi regalo de Navidad para ti. La primera vez que lo vi, fue en ese mismo aparador pero cuando pedí que me lo mostraran... no me agradó su interior, así que busqué entre los demás para buscar uno que me gustara por completo... pero no lo encontré, por eso hice que los combinaran. Además pedí que le grabaran tu nombre.

La cabeza de Tom empezaba a darle vueltas al asunto. Siempre que se iba a Hogwarts sabía que David seguía con su vida, aunque a veces quisiera que se paralizara y no viviera nada sin él... pero ahora lo sorprendía, por más que estuviera lejos David pensaba en él.

- Dave... ya dámelo!!

David tomó aire y le entregó el objeto envuelto.  Tom abrió las puntas de la manta y se encontró con algo que hizo que sus sentimientos por David se hicieran más fuertes, no podía saber cómo se había dado cuenta de que buscaba eso precisamente pero se lo agradecía porque era exacto a como se lo había imaginado, negro y con hojas de pergamino amarillento: su primer diario.

* Comentarios en los reviews.

 NOTA: Los nombres de las calles no me las saqué de la manga, realmente están en Vauxhall que es el nombre de la calle que viene impresa en el diario de Tom Riddle, si recuerdan Harry lo lee  cuando lo encuentran en los baños de Myrtle (HP y la Cámara de los Secretos, Capítulo 13: "El diario secretísimo"). Pero el problema es que Vauxhall es en realidad una zona de Londres por lo que no sabía cuál calle elegir, porque hay muchas que empiezan con Vauxhall (Vauxhall Road, Vaushall Walk, Vuaxhall Bridge, etc, etc, etc)  hasta que encontré Spring Gardens, que es un jardín que está justo en frente de Vauxhall Walk.

 Ah!! La palabra quiosco puede tener diferentes significados dependiendo del país en el que se lea esto, así que tomémoslo con dos diferentes: una especie de centro de parque y cómo un establecimiento comercial. 

En cuanto a la calle del Internado... elegí Stockwell porque más adelante las calles serán importantes dentro de la historia... ah! Pero si alguien conoce esta calle o a oído de ella o de plano busca un mapa (jajajaja), se dará cuenta de que no hay ningún internado ahí, sólo una escuela secundaria pública, esa es la que voy a tomar como la dirección del Internado.

Naria Burfoot: me interesaba hacer un capítulo así porque... para lo que estoy narrando, siento que Harry ya debe haber vivido más cosas y haber cambiado de lo que pensaba a los 14 a lo que piensa ahora que tiene 16. Gracias por seguir leyendo esto.

Pali: pienso igual que tu... el fútbol no me gusta en lo más mínimo, pero el quidditch es mi deporte favorito. Ah, si! Lo de Tom Riddle... bueno, yo lo utilizo así porque en realidad sólo es una cuestión de idioma que no debería afectar la historia, la primera vez que leí HP fue en inglés y pues, como que se me quedó, pero no creo que afecte en nada.

Sobre David... quien sabe... 

Arca: de nuevo, mil gracias por todas las cosas que me dices. Precisamente porque no quiero bajar en calidad mis fics, no me voy a comprometer en subir capítulos cada cierto tiempo, porque hay veces que no me inspiro y prefiero no sabotear la historia. La cantidad de reviews no es algo que me acongoje... siempre y cuando haya alguien que la lea porque si no la historia no existe... con que a unos cuantos les haya gustado por ahora me alegra mucho.  Auch!! Perdón... Perú se me pasó, pero en realidad son representantes de América y no de países en específico, así que seguramente por ahí andará uno que otro peruano. 


	9. Capítulo IX: La Semana M

CAPÍTULO IX: La Semana M.

Blaise Zabini entró a la sala común de Slytherin, Draco sabía que era Blaise porque el muchacho siempre llevaba consigo un olor especial que, parecía, nadie más había notado. El pelirrojo no notó a Malfoy, se paseo por entre los sillones negros murmurando algo para sí mismo, distraído y completamente ensimismado.

- Zabini?

A Draco le desesperaba que no lo tomaran en cuenta. Blaise dio un respingo, volteó hacia la dirección de Malfoy y sonrió.

- Malfoy...

- Qué sucede?

- Perdón?

- Que qué sucede? Estabas murmurando algo.

Zabini hizo un ademán con la mano quitándole importancia al comentario.

- He estado buscando... un libro que perdí, es todo, fui a buscarlo al despacho de Lupin. Y tú qué haces aquí en horario de clases?

- Snape está dando una asesoría de pociones para el TIMO, no la necesito... y por qué lo buscabas en el despacho del licántropo? – Draco hizo un gesto de desprecio – tiene algo que ver con él?

- Hummm... no, pero no me quedan muchos lugares más donde buscar dentro del castillo.

Malfoy encogió los hombros e intentó volver a su lectura: "Cuidados y Castigos para las Criaturas Fantásticas", pero no pudo, Zabini no le quitaba la vista de encima.

- Qué?

- Nada... 

Draco dejó el libro a un lado y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, recargándola en el respaldo del sillón y cerrando los ojos. Sintió a Blaise acercarse pero no dijo nada, el muchacho puso un dedo sobre su mejilla.

- Auch... – Draco se quejó, abriendo un poco los ojos – estás frío, Zabini.

- Ya lo sé... – Blaise se miró su propio dedo – como muerto.

*   *   *

Tom paró y dejó libre el carrito, trato de ver de reojo a David pero éste ya sabía que hacer.

- Diablos!! Vas a matarme Boretti, dejé las llaves pegadas a la puerta de la camioneta.

-  Rayos, Riddle – contestó el viejo, haciéndole mala cara a Dave – debes ser más cuidadoso, hoy no te pagaré!!

Y lanzando pestes, regresó el camino andado.

- Es aquí, cierto? – dijo, David, señalando con la cabeza la pared – 9 ¾ , nunca lo olvido.

Tom alistó sus cosas, debía atravesar la barrera antes de que el señor Boretti volviera.

- Menos mal que esta vez no vino Fairweather, me cuesta más trabajo deshacerme de ella – David sonrió tristemente hacia Tom – es hora, verdad? – casi dijo sin quererlo.

Tom asintió sin mirarlo y con el entrecejo fruncido... casi podía asegurar que a él le costaba más trabajo dejarlo. David volvió a ver la barrera entre las estaciones 9 y 10.

- Me gustaría acompañarte más lejos pero... – David sonrió divertido – seguramente rebotaría.

Tom miró a su amigo, parecía tener una batalla infernal interior en ese mismo momento, una parte de David parecía querer forzar esa sonrisa hasta romperse las comisuras de los labios y la otra... parecía querer salir corriendo, dejándolo sólo.

- No tenías que haber venido.

- No haber venido? Y cómo te hubieras deshecho de Boretti? – David no despegaba su mirada de la barrera, Tom pensó que tal vez quería desintegrarla – Anda, será mejor que te apresures, ya casi son las once.

David tomó las manijas del carrito y lo puso exactamente enfrente de la barrera.

- Te espero en verano – dijo, mientras lo soltaba, le daba unas palmadas a Tom y se alejaba.

Siempre era lo mismo, en las despedidas, ni el ni David decían nada, sólo... se despedían y ambos quedaban con la esperanza de verse en unos cuantos meses. Sin más preámbulos, Tom atravesó la pared y se encontró de frente con el Expreso de Hogwarts, aguardando. Caminó solo cinco pasos sin la compañía de nadie.

- Tom!! Tom!!

- Gedeli… - respondió el saludo sin mirarlo.

- Qué tal tus navidades?

- Bien...

- Mis padres han venido.

- Que bien...

- También Sally – Gedeli hizo un gesto de desagrado – quería verte, estuvo preguntándome por ti, les pondré una excusa si no quieres ir a saludarlos.

- Está bien...

Tom dejó su baúl en manos de uno de los acomodadores del expreso y se dirigió a donde esperaba la familia Nadal. Todo su andar mantuvo los ojos fijos en Sally, la hermana menor de Gedeli que estudiaba en Beaxbatons, la chica se puso nerviosa.

- Buenos días – saludó, inclinando un poco la cabeza.

- Oh, buenos días, Tom – contestó la señora Nadal – que agradable sorpresa, pensábamos que Gedeli ya no llegaría a tiempo, el vuelo desde Francia estuvo fatal, verdad cariño?

La señora trataba a Ged con una debilidad lastimosa.

- Tom, Tom, Tom – Harold Nadal, el padre, se acercó hasta él y le puso una mano en el hombro – te voy a pedir un favor, si?

Tom miró a Ged por un segundo y después asintió.

- Ten mano dura con Gedeli, nos ha llegado una carta durante las vacaciones, de Dippet, decía que Ged estuvo implicado en un asunto grave durante el último mes de clases. Sé que los slytherins son muy aplicados, y me gustaría que Gedeli tomara tu ejemplo.

Riddle sonrió a manera de respuesta, el expreso dio la segunda llamada para salir.

- Bueno, será mejor que suban ya, no queremos que estando aquí, pierdan el tren, verdad? 

Tom se despidió de la familia Nadal, notó que cuando Sally le dio la mano, ésta se estremeció notablemente.

- Nos veremos en la "Semana M", Gedeli, recuerda que iremos con el tío Renau!! – gritó, la señora Jane agitando la mano despidiéndose de su hijo.

Tom alcanzó a oírla.

- Qué es eso de la "Semana M"? – preguntó en voz baja.

- La semana del muggle... se celebra cada 7 años.

- La semana del muggle? – Tom hizo un gesto extraño.

- Si... no te lo había dicho por que sé cómo los odias. Se supone que cada 7 años los muggles están invitados a pasar toda una semana activa en la comunidad mágica, claro se supone que deben ser de confianza o estar dispuestos a borrarles la memoria al termino pero...

Gedeli dejó a la mitad su explicación y sacó la cabeza por la puerta del vagón tratando de localizar a Tom pero éste ya se había perdido entre la gente que abordaba.

*   *   *

Harry alzó su varita y apuntó justo en la frente del unicornio joven que se retorcía tratando de liberar su cuello de las gruesas manos que lo sujetaban.

- Cornus Emendô!!

El cuerno reapareció ya curado de las heridas posteriores. Los alumnos de sexto grado de Gryffindor aplaudieron mientras el jurado de la primera etapa del TIMO, conformado por magos del Ministerio, profesores de Hogwarts y magos intelectuales, se agachaba sobre las mesas para colocar su puntuación. Hagrid soltó a la criatura dejándola en libertad en dirección al Bosque Prohibido.

Harry regresó a la fila de su casa, mientras Seamus Finnigan salía de esta para presentar su prueba. Hermione le sonrió mientras Ron le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.

- Bien hecho, Harry, nadie había intentado eso.

Harry guardó su varita y se alejó, excusando tener que ir al baño, pero en realidad tenía pensado ir a los dormitorios y perderse de la vista de todos por varias horas.

- Terminaste, Potter?

Levantó la vista y vio una túnica de slytherin parada enfrente de él.

- Si – contestó.

- Te dieron la prueba del unicornio?

Harry tenía ganas de responderle con un "qué te importa" pero Zabini estaba siendo amable... amable a la manera de slytherin, así que... no tenía motivos para hacerlo.

- Si, así fue...

- Es decir, que tienes la toda la tarde libre, verdad?

- Por qué?

- Necesito hablar contigo.

Harry frunció el entrecejo notablemente y abrió la boca para responder algo pero Blaise se la tapó con una mano fría.

- Son sólo dos preguntas, pero tal vez te tardes en responderme...  si no quieres, no voy a obligarte.

Desvió la vista hacia las escaleras, desprendiéndose de aquella mano helada, y empezó a subirlas, pero cuando llegó al rellano miró de nuevo al pelirrojo.

- A las seis, en la biblioteca.

Blaise sonrió quedamente y siguió su camino.

Draco bostezó, torciéndose el cuello mientras caminaba por el pasillo con rumbo al Gran Comedor, el primer día del TIMO había sido agotante para él, la prueba de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas había sido, en su caso, curar a un gusarajo de escupir su propio excremento: la experiencia más asquerosa y agobiadora de su vida, pero, después de todo, había resultado satisfactoria para su promedio general, ya que había tenido que utilizar las mejores artimañas de pociones y hechizos posibles para curar al maldito animal, lo que había provocado una gran ovación por parte del jurado y una prueba extraordinariamente recompensada por su parte. 

- Malfoy, Malfoy, estuviste fantástico...

- Si, seguro que eres el de mejor calificación, a Potter le dará chorrillo.

- Si, eso, seguro que superaste su actuación con el unicornio.

Draco se volteó y quedó cara a cara con Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson y Milicent Bulstrode que lo habían seguido desde terminada la prueba y no dejaban de alardear.

- No importa, pueden dejar de hablar? Me duele la cabeza.

Y con un gesto de pocos amigos se entró el sólo al comedor. Casi todos los  alumnos ya estaban sentados en sus mesas esperando la comida, la mayoría de los de sexto grado presentes tenían caras angustiadas o extremadamente cansadas. Hermione Granger parloteaba algo sobre sabe-Merlín-qué acerca de su prueba, algo relacionado a cómo la había resuelto. Draco sonrió al ver la cara de Weasley, estaba pálido y parecía que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento... "y cómo no?" pensó, "después de tener que cambiarle el ácido gástrico a un dragón bebé a estómago abierto", pero sonrió más aún cuando recordó que él sabía perfectamente cuál hubiera sido el hechizo ideal para no tener que hacer eso. Llegó a su mesa y asiento de siempre y se dejó caer, tenía que comer algo ya.

La última parvada de estudiantes entró y la comida apareció en platos grandes centrales, era un bufete exquisito, algo que Dumbledore había ordenado para alagar el esfuerzo que habían hecho los alumnos de sexto para presentar el TIMO.

- Que bien!! – exclamó Crabbe, metiéndose un gran pedazo de pastel de carne a la boca.

Draco estiró el cuello y observó todo lo que había, casi todo exquisito, pero siendo un Malfoy, no podía repetir lo comido el día anterior, su alimentación debía ser variada. Decidió servirse una rebanada de pescado frito acompañado de zanahorias bañadas en queso y empezó a comer agradablemente... hasta que sintió una mirada insistente sobre él, volteó hacia la mesa principal y sus ojos grises se encontraron con una mirada azulada que se retiró segundos después.

- Draco?

Draco regresó la vista a sus compañeros, generalmente su comentario hubiera sido ofensivo por hablarle cuando estaba comiendo, algo que verdaderamente no soportaba, pero al ver que se trataba de Blaise, una voluntad ajena a la suya lo hizo hablar de diferente modo.

- De nuevo, Castoriadis está viéndome.

Zabini levantó las cejas y miró discretamente a Marius Castoriadis que en, ese momento, hablaba con McGonagall.

*   *   *

Tom cruzó la barrera del andén del Expreso de Hogwarts al mundo muggle tan velozmente que estuvo a punto de estrellarse con un oficial de la estación. Corrió por los pasillos siempre mirando en los anunciadores el reloj, tenía 7 minutos para hacerlo, antes de que el tren partiera.

Salió de King's Cross y miró a ambos lados de la acera, divisó que la camioneta gris del Internado aún estaba estacionada a una cuadra pero no veía a nadie en ella, ni cerca. Sus ojos empezaron a moverse tan rápido que parecían estar leyendo cada centímetro de la calle... y, en realidad, así era.

De pronto, su vista se fijo en un muchacho que atravesaba por la esquina, con un uniforme gris gastado y un periódico en las manos. Sonrió y rápidamente se abalanzó en su dirección.

- Dave!!

David alzó la cabeza frunciendo el entrecejo notablemente, en realidad parecía acostumbrarse a que le llamaran Dave sólo cuando Tom estaba con él, pero inmediatamente después de que partía, su cabeza volvía a semi-desconectarse del mundo. Tardó cinco segundos en comprender de dónde venía ese grito.

Tom atravesó la calle pero antes de llegar con David, se topó con la cara del señor Boretti que lo veía encrespado.

- "Riddle dos", y tú que haces aquí?? – miró enojado a David – no que ya se había ido, Riddle?

- Eh... eh... – David parecía más confundido que el mismo señor Boretti.

- Mi tren está a punto de partir, sólo vine... sólo vine... 

Las campanas del reloj principal de la estación de trenes sonaron, anunciando las 10:55, entonces Tom se desesperó, jaló a David de la playera llevándolo consigo en dirección al interior de la estación, dejando tras suyo a un Boretti mas malhumorado que de costumbre y gritando cosas como: "no te espero ni un minuto más de lo necesario, Riddle!!".

- Qué pasa? Pensé que ya estarías a varios kilómetros de aquí.

- No, mi tren sale a las 11 en punto... cállate y escucha... hay una semana especial que podremos pasar juntos.

- Qué?

- Si, si... no sé bien cuando es pero te mandaré una lechuza informándote todo.

- Una lechuza?

- Por eso tenía que hablarte, tienes que asegurarte que nadie más la vea, entiendes?

- Pero...

- Veré la forma de que puedas llegar, eso déjamelo a mí.

Eso fue demasiado para David, se paró y obligó a hacer lo mismo a Tom.

- Espera, no entiendo que intentas decirme...

Tom hizo una expresión de alegría inmensa que David no había visto hace mucho tiempo en su rostro.

- Pasarás una semana en Hogwarts, conmigo...

*Comentarios en los reviews.

GABRIELA: Pues, gracias por animarte a leer esta historia y que bueno que no te haya decepcionado. Sobre David, si, tienes razón es un Lupin cualquiera (^^) jejeje... que digo, si Lupin es otro de mis personajes favoritos. Sobre Harry y Draco, si, tendrán más acción pero antes quiero darle un poco de más sabor al asunto, por eso no han tenido otro encuentro. En el próximo capítulo me entenderás mejor.

ANDIE: Gracias por tus comentarios.

MORYN: aquí ya está el capítulo, claro que lo voy a continuar.

ANITA: calma, calma, aquí está este capítulo, pero temo informarte que todavía falta para el final.

MORWEN: mi sacro santa cruz... que voy a hacer contigo, maldita mutante!!!  Claro que me anoté un 10, híbrida... digo, quien puede saber más de Riddle que yo?? Bueno, Castoriadis es medio menso pero... hay cosillas que justifican el que no reconozca a Draco... jejeje... pero todavía no es momento para que las diga.

Te advierto que esta me la pagas!! Cómo te atreves a revelar mi identidad???


	10. Capítulo X: El grito

CAPÍTULO X: El grito.

El cuerpo se balanceaba lentamente de un lado a otro, estaba suspendido en el aire, lejos del alcance de cualquiera, los ojos los tenía desorbitados, clavados en la nada. Por su boca un hilo de sangre bajaba recorriéndole el pecho hasta perderse entre los pliegues de la ropa. Todo el cadáver estaba flácido, los brazos blancos como porcelana caían desprotegidos a los lados al igual que el cabello ondulante por el viento, las uñas estaban sucias, llenas de tierra. 

Pero no estaba suspendido... alguien soportaba el peso de aquella masa inerte... alguien que... alguien... con los ojos verdes más penetrantes que hubiera visto jamás, pupilas que parecían cuchillas en medio de aquella desolación. No podía ver más que los ojos pero sabía que estaba diciéndole algo, de pronto todo se volvió negro y un llanto de bebé se oyó a la distancia...

PAF!!

Tom se incorporó rápidamente de la cama, estaba sudoso y la respiración la tenía agitada a tal grado que el pecho le dolía cada vez que el aire llenaba sus pulmones. Miró por todos los rincones de la habitación cuando tiró de las cortinas que colgaban de su dosel. Todos estaban dormidos, pero seguía sintiendo que alguien lo observaba, ¿por qué estaba tan angustiado?. No había motivo. Era su primera noche en Hogwarts después de regresar de vacaciones de Navidad, todo estaba tranquilo... menos él.

Por un momento, deseó que la mazmorra tuviera ventanas, se sentía sofocado y algo le oprimía sobre manera el pecho. Puso una mano sobre éste y se autoconsoló poco a poco, presionando la parte que le dolía. Una sensación extraña lo invadió de pronto y lo orilló a soltar dos lágrimas.

- Ann... – fue el único sonido, además del viento, que se oyó aquella noche.

*   *   *

Harry bajó la mirada, el viento era fuerte aquella tarde de Invierno y, aunque los lentes lo protegían, sus cabellos negros se inmiscuían por todas partes picándole los ojos. En ese mismo instante deseo no haber sugerido salirse del castillo, en la Biblioteca hubieran estado bastante mejor que ahí.

- No... nada... – respondió.

Notó que la cara de Zabini tomaba una expresión de desilusión, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué.

- O tal vez no te entiendo... – completó.

Blaise lo vio a los ojos preguntando más con ellos que con las palabras que salían de su boca. 

- Si llegas a oír algo... puedes... decirme?

Harry notó que su misma expresión había cambiado, esto no era normal, Blaise Zabini, un estudiante de slytherin estaba siendo más que amable con él, y no sólo eso sino hasta un favor le estaba pidiendo. Pensó muy bien qué responderle, percibía que Zabini sabía la forma en que podría reaccionar y el muchacho se estaba arriesgando a ser humillado por un gryffindor.

Harry sonrió sin querer.

- De qué te ríes? – preguntó, algo turbado.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

- Te avisare si oigo algo, pero no sé de qué me estás hablando, podría ser cualquier cosa...

- Ya te dije... algo fuera de lo común.

- Está bien, te diré cualquier comentario raro que escuche en mi casa, de acuerdo?.

- Gracias, Potter.

Zabini sonrió opacamente y, a la vista de Harry, casi tímidamente. Un escalofrío corrió su cuerpo, cuando sus miradas se encontraron en medio de aquella ventisca incontrolable.

Los ojos de Blaise eran de un azul tan profundo que se podía imaginar el fondo del mar en ellos, a su vez los de Harry eran verdes esmeralda, como joyas preciosas iluminando una cueva oscura. Cualquiera que hubiera visto esa escena podría haber distinguido dos rayos luminosos saliendo de cada una de las miradas, chocando y fundiéndose el uno con el otro.

Blaise fue el primero en reaccionar, movió un poco la cabeza y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, al darse cuenta que estaba demasiado cerca de Potter... tanto, que sus narices habían estado a punto de tocarse.

El nerviosismo de Harry se hizo latente y tuvo que toser un par de veces a fallo de pronunciar palabra.

- Debo irme... gracias de nuevo, Potter.

Y Zabini se alejó en dirección del castillo.

*   *   *

Gedeli recogió los libros mirando extrañado a Tom, era la segunda vez que chocaba contra alguien en el día.

- Te sientes bien? – preguntó, en voz baja.

Tom asintió despacio mientras recibía lo suyo. Entonces fue cuando Ged lo vio, un nuevo cuadernillo negro.

- Y eso? 

Tom vio a qué se refería, tomó el librito por el delgado lomo y se lo mostró a su amigo, abriéndolo en la primera página, sólo se leía una frase escrita con tinta hacía poco tiempo, ya que se podía oler aún.

- "T. S. Riddle"? Ya sé que tuyo… pero para qué? No recuerdas que mi padre te dijo que si necesitabas algo...

- Se lo hiciera saber...

- Exacto... porque no me dijiste que necesitabas cuadernos? Podría haberte traído unos de pergamino hechizado contra el deterioro, de Francia... y no muggles. – contestó, examinando el cuadernillo.

En cuanto Gedeli terminó su frase, Tom le arrebató el librito y lo introdujo en una de las bolsas de su túnica, enviándole una mirada molesta a su amigo. Ged se sintió confundido.

- Dámelo, si quieres puedo darte uno de los míos por ahora, puedes tirarlo, así no tendrás que tener nada muggle otra vez.

- Gedeli!! – sentenció, Tom – cierra la boca, quieres? Voy a conservarlo.

Ged asintió con los ojos muy abiertos y los dos prosiguieron su camino hacia Transformaciones.

David dejó las bolsas cerca de la despensa del Internado, como siempre, terminando su rutina de todos los lunes. Estiró los brazos, relajando su espalda tensa por el trabajo del día y por el peso de la carga.

- Ni se te ocurra amodorrarte, David.

- Qué? – dijo, aún sin bajar los brazos, viendo a doña Gertrudis, la cocinera, quien estaba alzando algunos víveres perecederos en el refrigerador oxidado.

- Fairwheater quiere que limpies el patio trasero, por la granizada de ayer está echo un desastre.

- Pero... no es justo, yo ayudo a Boretti toda la mañana. Se supone que alguien más debe hacer las labores de aquí!!

Gertrudis que estaba aún de espaldas, se volteó hacia Riddle con mirada elocuente.

- Y por qué me reclamas a mí? Yo, como tu, jovencito, sólo recibo órdenes y las cumplo... – alzó un dedo hacia él, dándole un toquecito en la nariz – y deberías seguir mi ejemplo más seguido, te ahorrarías muchos problemas... – Gertrudis cambió su mirada por una más animada – y ya puedes bajar los brazos.

Sonrió al ver la expresión de David mirando sus brazos que habían permanecido arriba todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, no los bajó, contempló de nuevo a la doña y alzó una ceja.

- Ya ni siquiera puedo estirarme?

Doña Gertrudis negó con la cabeza sugiriendo que David era un caso perdido y salió de la cocina. David también sonrió y bajó los brazos, su mirada pasó de la puerta de la cocina hasta la mesa destartalada que estaba pegada a una de las paredes del lugar, en ella sólo estaba sentada una joven, picando varias verduras... él la conocía sólo de vista, varias veces le había sonreído a David, y él, por cortesía, le respondía. Sabía que era más chica que él y Tom por dos años, y que había llegado en muy mal estado al Internado, ahí le habían puesto nombre porque no sabía como se llamaba... aunque casi nadie sabía cual era, ya que jamás hablaba.

*   *   *

Iba aún cansado de las pruebas del TIMO de ese día, y ni siquiera podía pensar en el mañana, sería de descanso pero de estudio a la vez, porque la segunda prueba sería en dos días más. Se tomó el cuello con ambas manos tratando de amortiguar el dolor semejante a cientos de latigazos en el mismo sitio. De pronto, detuvo su caminata. Parpadeó dos veces sin moverse, inclinando después la cabeza hacia la derecha.

Draco hizo un gesto de incomprensión, miró a ambos lados del pasillo y se llevó una mano a la frente torneando los ojos. Se había equivocado de pasillo, había subido un piso más del que debía para tomar el atajo a las mazmorras. Viró y empezó a caminar sobre sus pasos cuando oyó que alguien sollozaba dentro del baño de niñas inservible del segundo piso.

Dudó un poco, qué diablos le importaba si alguien estaba llorando?... pero su curiosidad fue mayor, tal vez era algún hufflepuff idiota a quien podía molestar después. Abrió la puerta y metió la cabeza mirando hacia adentro... 

- Ahhh....

Una especie de grito ahogado salió de su boca al ver que estaba cara a cara con Myrtle La Llorona, quien en ese momento se encontraba flotando cerca de los lavabos.

- Niño tonto... vete de aquí o te acusaré.

- Cállate, fantasma inútil.

Draco se regañó a sí mismo por haber sucumbido a su curiosidad y empezó  a salir del baño sin dejar de mirar fríamente a Myrtle... entonces otro sollozo se oyó, abrió mucho los ojos puesto que Myrtle seguía ahí parada y sus labios no se habían movido.

Draco subió la mirada hasta el techo mientras otro sollozo se oía. Myrtle por su parte, flotó hasta ahí y comenzó a traspasarlo con la mano.

- Basta!! No puedes llorar cerca de mi baño!! Te lo prohíbo!! Vienes a arruinarme la vida otra vez, verdad?? Vete, vete!!

Entonces fue el acabose, tanto Myrtle como la otra persona que estaba llorando, rompieron en un drama singular tan fuerte que los mosaicos de las ventanas temblaban.

Draco se tapó los oídos lo más fuerte que pudo y salió disparado de ahí.

*   *   *

El agua se regó por todo el patio entremetiéndose en cada recoveco que podía, enjuagando la tierra y las huellas de mugre.

David se estiró de nuevo, el patio trasero del Internado era un desastre, los granizos habían tirado varias macetas y la tierra había estado regada toda la mañana. A juzgar por lo que veía, Fairweather no se había tomado la molestia de ordenar que no se pasara por ahí a los demás internos, había huellas de diferentes tamaños que llegaban hasta la puerta de la cocina y la del corredor. Además, los más pequeños ya habían tenido su primer descanso y las bolsas de plástico, junto con pequeños pedazos de dulces y marcas pegajosas, estaban regadas por todo el lugar.

Suspiró, ese trabajo le llevaría por lo menos dos horas, miró por la ventana hacia el reloj de pared que había en la cocina. Soltó el aire contenido pasándose una mano por el cabello rojo sangre. Tenía dos opciones: dejarlo para después de la comida, arriesgándose a que Fairweather lo viera y lo sacara a rastras a limpiarlo o... hacerlo y perderse la comida.

Ninguna le gustaba, pero sabía que era mejor perderse una comida a que la directora del Internado le adjudicara uno de sus castigos ejemplares, así que tomó la cubeta con detergente, cloro y aromatizante barato, la escoba, un recogedor de basura y una jerga. Y empezó la faena que lo tendría ahí hasta que la noche empezara a notarse.

Gedeli dejó a Tom en su salón de Transformaciones y empezó a correr para alcanzar a entrar a Pociones. Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió, regresó lo andado y jaló a Tom por la túnica antes de que éste hubiera puesto un pie en el salón.

- Qué pasa? – preguntó, Tom.

- Ya sé – contestó, Gedelí – se me ha ocurrido de repente, pero puede funcionar.

- De qué hablas?

- El basili...

Tom se adelantó hasta su amigo tapándole la boca antes de que completara su frase. Y lo miró con una clara orden en sus ojos. Ged asintió y Tom lo soltó de nuevo. Ambos corrieron por el pasillo hasta llegar al rellano de la escalera.

- No se me había ocurrido antes, es tan sencillo... pero... no sé si funcione bien. Es una poción, la llaman "_De Liriope_".

Tom pensó por un momento.

- La ninfa...

Gedelí asintió emocionado.

- Recuerdas lo que nos contó Beans en Historia? Liriope despertó con esa poción... claro, una ninfa diferencia mucho de un bas... de eso que tu y yo sabemos... pero podríamos intentarlo.

- Sabes dónde conseguir la poción? – la mirada suspicaz de Tom daba escalofríos.

- Sé donde conseguir los ingredientes, pero tendremos que prepararla nosotros mismos.

Tom sonrió, se acercó a Ged. Éste se hizo hacia atrás por instinto chocando contra la pared, sentía esperanzas pero a la vez miedo.

Ya muy cerca del rostro de su amigo, Tom susurró un "gracias" casi imperceptible por el oído humano, se retiró y empezó a bajar las escaleras.

Eso era menos de lo que Gedeli quería recibir de Tom pero mucho más de lo que se habría imaginado para ese momento. Suspiró tres veces y también bajó, cuidando antes de que nadie los viera.

Pero su vista lo engañó, alguien los miraba y cuando ninguno de los dos podía oírlo, se río.

David azotó la jerga contra la pared un par de veces para que toda la mugre saliera. Estaba ya rociando el patio con aromatizante.

- Oh... pero si es el divino Riddle.

David miró hacia la puerta de la cocina y torneó los ojos al ver a Norman sacando varias bolsas de basura y un trinche de jardinero bastante viejo. No le contestó y siguió exprimiendo la jerga dentro de la cubeta.

- No me hablas?

David montó la jerga sobre la escoba y se dirigió hacia el último rincón del patio para empezar a secar el agua. Norman dejó su cargamento menos el trinche, dio un vistazo hacia dentro por la puerta del corredor, y se acercó hacia donde estaba David.

- Vamos, si es por lo del otro día... lo siento, a Tom Riddle no lo soporto, es un engreído.

Cuando Norman pronunció la última palabra, David azotó con más fuerza la escoba contra el piso.

- Lo siento – dijo, Norman de nuevo, riéndose – sé que tu y yo... no nos hemos llevado bien por algún tiem...

- Nunca nos hemos llevado bien. – interrumpió, David.

- De acuerdo, nunca... pero quiero que eso cambie.

David dejó escapar varias risas sobre el comentario de Norman y siguió con su quehacer.

- Lo estoy diciendo en serio – repuso, el muchacho gordo.

- Por qué querrías que nos lleváramos bien? No hay ninguna razón por la que debas estar bien conmigo, no tengo dinero, no tengo padres, no soy consentido de Fairweather, al contrario, no soy musculoso y tonto como tus amigos...  – David hablaba al mismo tiempo que fregaba el piso una y otra vez.

Alzó el cuerpo y se levantó un poco la playera para limpiarse el sudor. Apenas notó que Norman se había movido cuando ya lo tenía demasiado cerca como para hacer algo.

- Qué diablos haces? – preguntó, un poco asustado al notar que el trinche estaba apuntando hacia su estómago, mientras Norman lo miraba tranquilo.

- Quieres que te diga porque me interesas?

David se pegó a la pared lo más que pudo pero Norman nunca dejó que la distancia entre ellos aumentara, al contrario, disminuyó bastante.

Segundos después, el muchacho gordo estaba lo suficientemente cerca de David como para besarlo, pero no lo hizo, sólo inclinó su cabeza hasta el cuello de él.

- Me gustas, David... me gustas mucho... me gustas mucho más que cualquier otro en este Internado.

David no soportó más, empujó a Norman con todas sus fuerzas haciéndolo tropezar con la cubeta y provocando que el agua sucia se esparciera de nuevo. Entonces, escuchó risas provenientes de la puerta del corredor. Miró hacia ahí y encontró a los demás amigos de Norman, riendo como pocas veces los había visto.

Norman se les unió.

- Así es cómo te dice Tom, David? Así se te acerca en las noches que quiere tener pasión? – dijo burlonamente.

David tenía la quijada trabada del coraje, no podía ni siquiera pensar en un insulto lo suficientemente fuerte para aquella bola de idiotas obesos.

- Dinos, David, qué haces cuándo no está él aquí? Te masturbas?

Riddle se abalanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia Norman, tenía los puños cerrados y llenos de furia. Logró darle un golpe en la mejilla y tirarlo al suelo, pero sus amigos lo detuvieron. Norman se incorporó del suelo mojado, le dio una patada en las costillas a David que estaba en el firme también, inmovilizado por los otros gordinflones.

- Ni siquiera se te ocurra volverme a tocar, asqueroso gay.

- Señorita Fairweather, señorita Fairweather!! Están golpeando a alguien en el pasillo, señorita Fairweather!!

La pandilla de Norman entró corriendo al edificio, dejando a David aún en el suelo. Dejó pasar unos segundos para levantarse, acomodarse la playera y tomar la escoba de nuevo: Fairweather no oiría ninguna explicación, sólo castigaría a todos. Preparó sus oídos  para unos gritos espantosos de parte de la directora cuando lo viera todo mojado y sus brazos también por si en lugar de gritarle prefería llevarlo a rastras y con pellizcos hasta el cuarto de castigos, sin embargo, ninguna de las dos cosas llegó, al contrario, sintió un leve golpecito en la espalda. Se enderezó un poco, con algo de temor y volteó pausadamente esperando aún encontrase con la cara arrugada de Fairweather, pero en su lugar se encontró con la dulce sonrisa de la niña muda. 

A David le costó varios minutos reaccionar, pero al final contestó aquella sonrisa.

*   *   *

Draco llegó corriendo a su sala común, el corazón lo tenía palpitante, pero no sabía por qué, aquellos gritos le habían puesto los pelos de punta... pero casi podía jurar que la razón por la que estaba así eran los gemidos de la persona que no vio, no los de Myrtle.

Se desplomó en uno de los sillones negros.

- Auch... 

Se incorporó un poco cuando algo le picó en la pierna. De su bolsillo sacó el dije que se había encontrado hacía algunos días. Lo miró de nuevo, más detenidamente, sin pensarlo mucho, puso el dedo encima de brillante de en medio... en sus oídos el mismo grito se presentó pero cien veces más fuerte. Draco soltó el dije y se tapó los oídos, pero el llanto no se iba.

- Me lo quitaron... me lo quitaron!!

Era una mujer, ahora podía percibirlo, él también empezó  a gritar tan fuerte como le era posible... hasta que oyó otra voz, diferente.

- Señor Malfoy, por favor, señor Malfoy.

Dejó de gritar y abrió los ojos asustado. Marius Castoriadis estaba ahí tomándolo de los hombros, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar. Draco tenía la respiración agitada  y no podía enfocar bien nada.

Marius lo sentó en el sillón de nuevo.

- Tranquilo... tranquilo... llamaré a la señorita Pomfrey para que venga a revisarte.

- No, no... estoy bien.

Más pálido de lo normal, Draco se levantó y caminó hacia las escaleras que conducían a su dormitorio compartido.

Marius no esperó a que Draco hubiera desaparecido y salió de la sala común de slytherin. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y se alejó por los pasillos hasta llegar al cuarto que le habían asignado, entró y cerró con llave la puerta.

Se despojó de su abrigo, se hincó cerca de la cama y sacó una cajita de metal oscuro, la abrió. Casi al mismo tiempo, sacó de la bolsa de su túnica algo brillante y lo colocó en el interior de la caja.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver que el dije que había tomado del suelo de la sala común, concordaba perfectamente con las comisuras y rajaduras del interior. Sonrió.

- Sabía que eras tu... pero cómo es que vives con los Malfoy... – una mirada llena de locura se dibujó en su rostro – Lucius es listo... pero yo soy más.

* Comentarios en los reviews.

Nota: estoy mandando avisos por mail cada que actualizo mis fics, así que si alguien quiere dejármelo en su review, tendrá su aviso.

ERIA RIDDLE: gracias por todos tus comentarios... y por tus preguntas también, me agrada que me pregunten cosas porque así no olvido partes y veo cuales tengo que explicar aún. Nadie había hecho un análisis tan extenso de "La Sangre del Lord" como el tuyo... jaja... gracias.

PALI: gracias por el comentario de las calles... me tardé un poquito más pero en fin, me agrada darle esos toques de realismo. Sobre David, si... esa es mi intención con el personaje... como lo que le pasa esta vez.

ANGIE: es probable que Ged sufra un ataque, tienes razon jajaja... pero todavía falta para la Semana M... me tardo en subir capítulos en estas fechas porque estoy en exámenes de fin de cuatrimestre en la Universidad... me quitan mucho tiempo.

MORYN: ehhh... no te puedo contestar eso!! Jaja... van a pasar muchas cosas para que Tom vaya aprendiendo a odiar más de la cuenta.

GABRIELA: Castoriadis es... una de las tantas conexiones entre pasado y presente, de hecho, ya tengo escrito la mitad del siguiente capítulo y uno de los personajes va a revelar un buen pedazo de la historia de Marius. De hecho esto pensaba publicarlo en el capítulo 4 o 5 pero pensé que quitaría mucho del suspenso para este personaje.

KATHY: creo que este fic empezó un poco liviano para ser angst y quizá nunca llegue a traumarte tanto pero trataré de que si ...jajaja.


	11. Capítulo XI: La Noche de los Potter

NOTA: Ahora si no fue culpa mía!! Fanfiction se puso en mi contra y no me dejaba subir este capítulo, hasta el día de hoy... pero bueno, aquí está, espero que les guste.

Antes que nada, me gustaría hacerles una pregunta: Cuál creen ustedes que sea la mejor... escena o momento, del fic hasta ahora? Lo necesito porque quiero grabarlo en video para una clase, pero no me decido por cual. Gracias!!

CAPÍTULO XI: La Noche de los Potter.

Tom siguió caminando hasta llegar a la entrada de la cámara, miró a ambos lados sin saber muy bien por qué sentía tanto frío. Desde hacía unos días no se sentía bien y ese estado le recordaba sus primeros años en San Charbel. Los ojos azules quedaron inmóviles en los pequeños orificios que simulaban los ojos de una de las serpientes labradas... poco a poco los hoyuelos  se fueron convirtiendo en una mirada real que estaba fija en él.

- No sé que más darte, Riddle... si Fairweather te encuentra todavía enfermo... – la enfermera movió negativamente la cabeza y, con expresión sombría, viró el cuerpo hacia una mesita desvencijada.

Un pequeño niño se retorció dentro de las sábanas, tratando de estrujarse lo más posible con el colchón que lo sostenía, sentía un gran consuelo al hacerlo, tanto que su respiración quejumbrosa cambió a una más agitada pero llena de regocijo... sin embargo, no duró mucho tiempo.

- Riddle!!, que diablos crees que estás haciendo!!

Un tremendo jalón lo sacó bruscamente de la cama, cayendo con un golpe seco hasta el suelo sucio y agrietado, su frente rebotó en una de las patas salidas del buró que estaba junto al camastro, abriéndole la testa.

- Riddle!! – la voz de la enfermera resonó en el cuarto, justo en el momento en que unas manos lo regresaron a la cama – señorita Fairweather, el niño está enfermo... santo Dios, su frente!!

Tom se contrajo, tratando de no enfocar su atención en el dolor que sentía. 

Aún a pesar de que había jurado no mirar aquel lugar, abrió los ojos lo más que pudo para retener más tiempo sus lágrimas, "no van a salir, no", era la frase que se repetía a si mismo, una y otra vez. En la mente de aquel pequeño de 3 años, miles de imágenes se entremezclaban, haciéndole sufrir más de lo que humanamente se podría soportar a esa edad. No había conocido otro hogar que no fuera un internado, pero aún no comprendía porque esos lugares tenían que ser tan deprimentes y atormentados... Tom acababa de ser transferido, hacía apenas dos días, a San Charbel, ya no lo querían más en cuneros. Fairweather y su asistente habían ido por él y sin ninguna razón, le habían dado de pellizcos y nalgadas durante todo el camino, diciéndole que recibiría más si no se comportaba como era debido. 

Tom movió su mano hacia la cabeza, entre el cabello podía sentir la cicatriz de aquel golpe en el Internado, no el primero, pero sí uno de aquellos en los que nadie le había podido explicar el porqué. Tomó aire profundamente, resopló y dejó los brazos caer a la par de su cuerpo. Espero unos momentos, se agachó, tomó una piedra cercana a la entrada cerrada y se marchó.

*   *   *

Draco se dejó caer por la pared lentamente, cómo si ésta estuviera totalmente embarrada de aceite y su cuerpo resbalara por él sin hacerse daño, le gustaba tener esa sensación, entre el dolor de sentir los picos de piedra enterrarse en su pecho y el placer de concebir que la lengua de Harry le recorría la espalda incesantemente, como queriendo absorber todo su sabor de una sola vez.

La camisa cayó sin remedio, casi igual de silenciosamente que ambas capas, las cuales yacían desde hacía rato en el piso del salón de Encantamientos, al igual que una corbata carmesí y una verde oscuro.

La espalda del rubio era perfecta, totalmente lisa, con la piel blanca estirada y tomando la forma de cada movimiento estimulante que Draco tenía.  A Harry le fascinaba pasar su lengua por las hendiduras de ese pálido cuerpo, el sabor de su peor enemigo era exquisito... tanto que a veces pensaba que podría ser veneno, uno de esos narcóticos engañosos que saben muy bien pero que asesinan poco a poco.

Ambos fueron bajando hasta llegar al piso, hincados, pero sin separarse de la pared, Harry había descubierto que a Draco el gustaba sentir dolor, aún no averiguaba bien el por qué pero sabía que así era, así que el atrapar su cuerpo entre el de él y la pared era algo que se había vuelto una costumbre para los dos. 

Las manos de Harry recorrían el blanquecino tórax de Malfoy casi tan hábilmente como su lengua. Draco sintió cómo lo abrazaban, queriéndolo separar un poco de la pared a lo que consintió, entonces esas manos pasaron un poco más abajo y, entre caricias y gemidos, Harry desabotonó el pantalón.

Malfoy se separó por completo del muro y se recostó en el piso, Potter también lo hizo pero no se recostó por completo, se mantuvo recargado en su brazo derecho, fue entonces cuando notó que su cabeza estaba sobre la mano de ese mismo brazo, porque los dedos jugaban con los mechones rubios.

Ambos opuestos se miraron a los ojos por un instante: Harry no podía creer que hicieran eso cada que tenían oportunidad y que al día siguiente se trataran con el mismo desprecio de siempre y Draco no podía creer lo bien parecido que era Harry al no centrar la atención en su cicatriz. 

Potter fue acercándose a Malfoy lentamente, sabía que eso le gustaba al rubio: los besos que empezaban suavemente. Draco metió las manos por entre la camisa desabrochada de Harry y su piel, mientras sentía cómo la mano libre del niño que vivió recorría su pecho hasta llegar a sus pantalones y se introducía por entre ellos. Dejó de besar a Harry por el intenso gemido que tuvo que reprimir, Potter entonces se abalanzó a su cuello para explorarlo.

Malfoy fijó su mirada en el techo, a la par que gozaba aquello. Su cuerpo empezó a encorvarse y estirarse al mismo ritmo que la mano de Harry hacia una especie de ritual en su entrepierna. La mente de Draco empezó a viajar por diversos senderos de éxtasis, cómo podía odiar y amar a alguien de esa forma?, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que odiaba a Harry Potter no porque lo que era sino por quien era.

- Ya?

Ron terminó de atarse las agujetas de los zapatos.

- Ya voy, Hermione...

Tomó su capa de invierno del armario y salió del dormitorio, cuando bajó las escaleras pudo percibir a Hermione sentada en la orilla de uno de los sillones de la sala común. Con el uniforme puesto, el cabello amarrado y su capa de invierno puesta. Ron frunció un poco el entrecejo pero no dijo nada. Ambos salieron cuidando no azotar el retrato de la señora gorda que estaba roncando en su misma posición. Ninguno de los dos habló hasta que estuvieron a varios pasillos de su casa.

- Por qué siempre me apresuras? – dijo, Ron sin dejar de ver al frente.

Hermione no contestó, sólo torneó los ojos y aunque su compañero no la vio pudo imaginárselo.

- No hagas eso... cómo es posible que estés lista antes si yo fui el que te avisé?

- No lo sé, Ron – el tono de la chica era de fastidio – siempre has sido lento para vestirte, yo no tengo la culpa de eso.

Ron no estaba muy convencido, a veces sentía que Hermione observaba demasiado a Harry, más de lo que quisiera.

Llegaron a las escaleras y empezaron a subir por una de ellas.

- Estás seguro que fue hace media hora?

- Si, ya estaba casi dormido, pensé que no saldría... – Hermione le lanzó una mirada  de reprensión – lo lamento, las veces que lo ha hecho ha sido alrededor de la media noche, esta vez salió hasta las tres, qué querías que hiciera? Que me quedara toda la noche en vela a ver cuándo se le ocurría hacerlo?

Llegaron hasta el primer descanso, Hermione estiró la mano hacia Ron.

- Lo tienes?

- Si... – Ron sacó un pergamino arrugado de entre sus ropas y se lo dio.

Hermione estiró el Mapa del Merodeador y lo puso al lado de uno de los candelabros cercanos. 

- Bien... según... que extraño... – con una mano se talló los ojos – no lo veo... revísalo tu, tal vez mis ojos estén cansados.

Ron tomó el pergamino y lo puso a contraluz.

- No puede ser... no pudo haber salido del castillo, la nueva alarma de Filch lo hubiera detectado – Hermione se acercó a su hombro – Harry nos está ocultando algo,  y algo grande.

- Espera!! Mira, aquí está... qué diablos está haciendo en el salón de Encantamientos?

Ron encogió los hombros y ambos echaron a correr por los pasillos.

*   *   *

Habían pasado ya varias noches desde que Norman y sus amigos le habían declarado la guerra, pero para David habían sido como años... el tiempo siempre era mucho más largo cuando Tom no estaba, sin embargo, tal vez, esta vez no estaba siendo tan insoportable.

Se recargó en el respaldo de la silla del comedor y miró a su alrededor, ya era bastante tarde, todos ya habían acabado de cenar y se habían retirado a los dormitorios. Una parte de su cabeza se preguntaba porque Fairweather no había ido a supervisar que todo estuviera en orden, y otra parte lo agradecía. 

Suspiró y volvió a inclinarse en su plato de avena, revolviéndola con la cuchara, subió la vista mientras sonreía.

- No te burles de mí, Keira, tu comes mejor que cualquiera de los demás.

Keira sonrió y se encogió de hombros, se levantó y se metió a la cocina.

Desde la noche de aquel incidente, David se había convertido en el mejor amigo de Keira... en el primer y único amigo de Keira, la niña muda resultó ser el mejor de los pretextos para no entristecer tanto, aunque no pudiera responderle, David siempre le contaba lo que había pasado en su día o lo que pensaba hacer más tarde y Keira sólo lo miraba, le sonreía, se encogía de hombros o le daba un beso en la mejilla que lo hacía sentir menos sólo y menos despreciado... la mayoría de sus compañeros se había enterado de la peripecia con Norman, en gran parte porque el gordo se los había dicho, y ahora casi no hablaba con nadie más que con Gertrudis, el señor Boretti y con Keira... claro, y con Fairweather si tenía que hacer algún trabajo especial.

Gertrudis se había ganado su afecto esta vez, lo que David le había dicho a Tom en las vacaciones de Navidad no había sido mentira: sólo le hablaba bien por tener menos problemas, pero esta vez había sido diferente. Gertrudis había cooperado con Keira para salvarlo de la paliza de Norman, no le había avisado a  Fairweather, pero aprovechando que acababa de salir, gritó una alarma falsa que espantó a los obesos. 

Él sabía que la mujer no había tenido por qué hacerlo... fue entonces cuando notó que su aprecio por él era más del que se imaginaba y, aunque eso implicara tener que abrir un poco su caparazón de aislamiento, tomó la decisión de regresarle el mismo afecto.

En los días siguientes, se había dado cuenta de que Keira recibía atención especial por parte de Gertrudis. Fairweather se daba cuenta de que necesitaba educación especial, pero David sabía que era más fuerte su tacañería que el querer que Keira aprendiera a sobrevivir, Gertrudis también lo sabía y era por eso por lo que se encargó de ella desde el día que había llegado a San Charbel.

Keira siempre estaba en la cocina con ella, aprendiendo a preparar platillos, ese era el motivo por lo que comía mejor que los demás. La indiferencia de Fairweather a su mal no era del todo molesta, no la obligaba a comer en el comedor con los demás internos y Gertrudis no le exigía comer las mismas cosas.

Sintió que Keira volvió a sentarse delante de él, levantó la cuchara dejando caer la espesa revoltura de avena y leche, que más se le figuraba a engrudo que a comida, de nuevo en el plato.

- Podían pegar tapiz con esto... – movió la cuchara aplastando un bolo – mmm... no, espera, ni siquiera eso, tiene grumos...

El pequeño y discreto resoplo de la risa de Keira lo hizo verla... David dejó de reír y la miró con asombro, Keira empujó el plato que tenía enfrente y lo reemplazó por el suyo. Él negó con la cabeza tratando de cambiarlos de nuevo pero Keira se lo impidió.

- No puedes comer eso, te dará dolor de estómago, yo ya estoy acostumbrado, dámelo...

- Come ya, David... Keira lo hizo esta tarde para ti.

David levantó la vista y se encontró con doña Gertrudis que salía de la cocina para limpiar una de las mesas del comedor. Miró el plato, era extendido y tenía cinco flautas de pollo, con salsa, crema y queso... sólo para él. La boca se le hizo agua y su estómago gruñó como jamás lo había escuchado, trago saliva.

- Tu ya comiste? 

Keira asintió con alegría, David cruzó una mirada con Gertrudis.

- Seguro, David, no te preocupes por eso, no la dejaría dártelo si no fuera así... – la mujer volvió a cruzar el umbral de la cocina.

David soltó el aire, cogió una flauta y le dio una mordida, Keira lo observaba con singular interés.

Después de masticar el bocado, no pudo reprimir una expresión de satisfacción.

- Dios Santo, están riquísimos!! 

Fue la única frase que pronunció en medio de esa cena.

*   *   *

Cerca del Ministerio de Magia, a unas cuadras del callejón Diagon, un edificio, al parecer abandonado, era utilizado por los "ex-vasallos" de Lord Voldemort. Esa noche, Lucius Malfoy había convocado a una reunión y la mayoría de ellos no sabía el motivo.

Todos se veían entre sí, algunos bastante molestos por haber sido sacados de la tranquilidad de sus hogares para un asunto que desconocían.

De pronto, y sin más aviso, el patriarca vivo de los Malfoy hizo acto de presencia, subió un pequeño escalón  y, bajando su capucha, observó a los presentes, su mirada se clavó en varios de ellos.

- Grey, Jackson, Goyle, Crabbe… ustedes – señaló al grupo en el que estaban los mencionados – qué hacen aquí? A ustedes no los convoqué...

- Oh... – la madre de Pansy Parkinson, Davina, se levantó – yo los invité, mi marido y yo pensamos que era una reunión de mortífagos, nadie debía estar excluido...

Lucius miró despreciativamente a Davina y, con la mirada más aterradora del mundo, murmuró algo que hizo iluminar la punta de sus propias varitas, haciéndolas hechizar a sus propios dueños. 

En el edificio sólo quedaron cinco personas, cinco mortífagos que miraban especulativos a Lucius.

- Ya, ya... están en su casa, borré sus memorias... necesito hablar sólo con ustedes, y necesito hacerlo pronto... – Lucius caminó hasta la ventana, miró hacia fuera como supervisando que en realidad estuvieran solos, volteó la cabeza de nuevo al grupo – ha llegado la hora que temíamos.

Ron y Hermione llegaron a la puerta del salón de Encantamientos... ninguno de los dos se atrevía a abrir.

- Y si... está con alguien? – Ron se oía nervioso.

- Con alguien?... pues entonces debería habérnoslo dicho, no crees? En lugar de habernos preocupado de esa forma.

- No me refiero a eso, Hermione... me refiero a...

- Voldemort? – Ron se estremeció notablemente – cómo crees? Harry haciendo citas con Voldemort a media noche? Vamos, Ron...

Hermione se adelantó y abrió la puerta.

- Si... es cierto, yo también leí la noticia en el Profeta.

Sally Perks asintió mientras hablaba. Lucius prosiguió.

McNair se paró de un salto.

- Esperen, aún no entiendo, Lucius debes explicarnos más, qué diablos puede hacernos Marius Castoriadis estando en Hogwarts?

Lucius se desesperó, pero no sólo por la pregunta de McNair sino por que tampoco él sabía la respuesta del todo. Se acercó hasta el mortífago y lo hizo sentarse de nuevo con un empujón, se talló la cabeza y continuó.

- La Noche de los Potter... esa noche, tuve una conexión mental con el Lord... no se bien que fue lo que sucedió, tal vez buscó ayuda por medio de la Marca Tenebrosa, pero debió ser en el momento justo en el que el hechizo rebotó en el niño... – Lucius se sentó en un sillón cubierto por una sábana polvorienta, parecía demacrado – vi muchas imágenes, aún no sé completamente de qué, sólo sé que son relacionadas con Voldemort, lo vi a él con otras personas, entre ellas estaba Castoriadis, estaba buscando algo en Hogwarts, algo poderoso, un arma, una poción, no lo sé... – sacudió la cabeza – esa es la razón por la que se congeló, Castoriadis necesitaba ahorrar tiempo de su vida para buscar en el tiempo exacto en Hogwarts, algo pasó en el pasado que lo hizo hacerlo.

- Estás diciendo que Marius Castoriadis, uno de los magos más visionarios y bondadosos del mundo mágico, tuvo algo que ver con el Lord? – dijo, incrédulo, Bulstrode.

- Te digo que aún no lo sé!!... pero su decisión de congelarse no fue para facilitar los estudios clínicos mágicos, como él dijo, fue para preservarse hasta esta fecha, no lo entienden? Busca algo para opacar la magia del Lord... en la que también vamos incluidos nosotros!!

Zabini le colocó una mano en el hombro.

- Algo que tiene Dumbledore?

- No... hasta él lo ignora, lo que busca sólo lo saben tres personas: el Lord, Castoriadis y alguien que también vi, pero que no sé quien es, era un muchacho... de la misma edad que Voldemort... tal vez compañero de Hogwarts.

Lucius se pasó una mano por la cara.

- Voldemort me trasmitió miedo por él... el Lord le teme a Marius Castoriadis. 

* Comentarios en los reviews.

KATHY: En el capítulo 12 sabrás quién era la persona que se reía de Tom y Ged, de hecho ya la conoces. o_O dijiste algo en tu review que pensaba poner... ahhh... estás bien en tus sospechas pero tienes equivocado al personaje... y ya no te digo más porque si no vas a saber más cosas... No, los tiempos están como en los libros: en el tiempo de Harry están: Draco, Blaise, Ron, Hermione... todos los que deben estar. Y en el tiempo de Tom están: Gedeli, David, los del internado, etc. La cuestión del fic es que hay algo que une a ambos tiempos... pero no se sabe que aún. Me preguntas si yo hablo parcel o Harry?

MORYN: espero que si hayas entendido, si no, pues me avisas que fue lo que no entendiste y te lo explico, si?

GABRIELA: Gracias por tus  comentarios. El dije... no te puedo decir que significa todavía, pero se irá viendo a lo largo de la historia. Estoy tratando de subir lo más rápido que puedo.

USAGI-HK: Gracias por leer esto, espero que te siga gustando.

EYES: Gracias, yo también me compadezco a mi misma jajajaja.-.- a ti también te digo que tus sospechas están bien, sólo que hay una cosa que no está bien...jeje... pero no te voy a decir cual. 

ARLC: Marius? No, no es maestro regular de Hogwarts, él está ahí por invitación de Dumbledore en los dos tiempos. Es un personaje muy complicado, así que lo tendrán que ir conociendo poco a poco. Zabini? Para este fic es un personaje sumamente importante. No, la niña muda se llama Keira, Ann es otro rollo que también se ira descubriendo después. 


	12. Capítulo XII: Oclumencia y Legilimencia

NOTA: Este capítulo contiene spoilers del quinto libro de Harry Potter: "La Orden del Fénix".  Que por cierto, me fascinó.

CAPÍTULO XII: Oclumencia y Legilimencia

Harry sintió que la corriente de aire estaba siendo interrumpida. El viento se partía justo en su espalda y pecho, provocando que un escalofrío lo recorriera completamente... sin embargo, no quizo voltear, sabía lo que ocurría y no había motivo para hacerlo.

- Harry?

La voz de Hermione parecía opaca, como si estuviera a varios pasillos de ahí. Harry no contestó.

- Harry, estás bien?

- Harry?

Ron y ella habían entrado al salón de Encantamientos ya, podía sentir la mirada de ambos clavada en  él.

- Qué pasa? 

No hubiera querido decirlo pero si no les respondía preguntarían más. Sólo esperaba que no tuvieran el...

- El Mapa del Merodeador nos dijo donde estabas... – dijo Ron.

Harry cerró los ojos un momento, implorando a todos los dioses de los que tenía noticia que algo hubiera pasado, que algo hubiera impedido que...

- Por qué estás sólo a las cuatro de la mañana? Te sientes  mal? – Hermione sonaba preocupada.

Harry volvió a abrir los ojos: sólo? Cómo sólo? Si lo habían visto en el Mapa... no debieron... se levantó de la cornisa donde estaba sentado y miró a sus amigos de frente. No pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo. Hermione le devolvió la mirada, apenada.

- Te molestamos? Perdón, Harry, pero estábamos preocupados.

- Pues... – Harry mejoró su expresión, concientemente – no hay de qué preocuparse, ven? Estoy bien.

Su vista pasó de Hermione a Ron, fue entonces cuando su corazón empezó a latir tan fuerte y tan apresuradamente que le dolía. Su mejor amigo estaba observando el suelo... donde yacía una corbata de franjas verdes. Harry tragó saliva.

- Una corbata de Slytherin… - Ron la tomó y sonrío – "DM"... Draco Malfoy? – concluyó, alzando una ceja.

- Déjala ahí, Ron, seguramente se le perdió, mañana vendrá por ella.

- Claro, claro... pero no estaría mal ponerle un hechizo adhesivo, a que no? – Ron se río – así nunca más la volverá a perder.

Hermione movió la cabeza hacia Harry.

- Regresas con nosotros?

- Eh?

Harry había estado viendo la corbata en las manos de Ron.

- Que si regresas con nosotros a la torre...

- Ah... si, está bien, vámonos.

Hermione fue la primera en salir, Ron, con una enorme sonrisa dejó la corbata sobre un escritorio y salió detrás de ella. Harry... avanzó unos pasos, tomó su capa y, al mismo tiempo, sacó una punta de su varita por entre ésta.

- _Finite Incantatem_ – dijo en algo más bajo que un susurro, tomó las dos prendas: la corbata envuelta en su capa, caminó hasta la puerta y dando un suspiro de alivio, salió del salón.

***

La luna parecía estar más blanquecina que de costumbre. Iluminaba hasta los lares más oscuros del Bosque Prohibido, mientras los árboles se balanceaban en un baile que no parecía tener fin. Tom abrió un poco la ventana dejando que la brisa se colara por las aberturas de su pijama. Sentir el aire y el agua eran cosas especiales para él.

El insomnio se había apoderado de él una noche más... pero no importaba, la noche era una de las mejores del año, hermosa y pura, como si no fuera conciente de que alguien la estuviera viendo, hasta cierto punto parecía descarada porque, sin pudor alguno, mostraba las beldades de su existencia.

La oscuridad era bella a su parecer... o temible, pero, si el temor era bello, ¿la oscuridad no lo era también?. El viento seguía acariciando su piel y despeinando su cabello negro. Se sentía libre y por un momento tuvo el impulso de tomar la escoba de Lightow y salir volando hacia un lugar donde nadie lo conociera.

Su expresión cambió por un momento y de pronto sonrió: por supuesto, primero pasaría por David, lo rescataría de ese espantoso lugar y lo llevaría con él. Entonces, una sensación extraña se apoderó de su cuerpo, como una descarga eléctrica inmensa... instantáneamente deseo el cuerpo de David, el alma de David... a todo David, como jamás lo había hecho... su sola imagen en la mente resultaba insoportable estando tan lejos de él.

- Diablos, se ve mal... muy mal.

- Tom... Tom, me oyes?

- Será mejor que llamemos a alguien, está ardiendo.

"Quien está hablando? Por qué no se callaban?... no quiero despertar... váyanse... déjenme sólo... David... Dave ven... por favor, no me dejes, Dave"

- Qué es lo que sucede?... por la barba de Merlín!! Este muchacho está ardiendo en fiebre, me lo llevaré a la enfermería, señor Lightow avísele a la profesora Banks, el señor Riddle no puede asistir así a clases.

El primer gemido inundó la habitación y David aún no sabía si quería hacerlo o no. Estaba seguro de que su corazón estaba triste, destrozado, pero no podía evitar sentir placer... y no quería sentirlo... o sí quería? Por qué no podía comprenderlo?

Extrañaba a Tom más que cualquier cosa en el mundo, dentro de San Charbel era casi imposible no pensar en él continuamente, todo se lo recordaba: cualquier rincón, cualquier sombra que invitara a la censura.

Su mirada estaba fija en la delgada ventana que servía como ventilación al sótano del Internado, sintió como sus pantalones bajaban y como una lengua empezaba a recorrerle los muslos, lágrimas silenciosas cayeron al momento de  cerrar sus pupilas, no quería ver más, su resistencia había terminado, sus fuerzas lo habían abandonado por completo.

Su mente parecía estar divida en dos aún más con los ojos cerrados, podía sentir el placer de las caricias y la repulsión que todo su rededor le causaba, necesitaba pensar en otra cosa... y la imagen de Tom apareció de la nada. 

La secuencia de recuerdos que guardaba de Tom eran como videos, claros y completos, sólo tenía que elegir uno y reproducirlo para safarse del mundo.

Tom, de 13 años sonrió para él, de la manera que sólo él podía hacerlo, una combinación entre tristeza y reto, entre prueba y deseo. Era el recuerdo de su primer encuentro, de las primeras caricias compartidas, del primer beso y de la primera entrega. Tom y David habían estado horas limpiando uno de los baños del Internado, estaban exhaustos y se habían recostado sobre el piso empapado, muy cerca... tanto que David no pudo resistir las ganas de besar lo labios de Tom, tan suavemente y tan dulcemente que Tom se había separado con una expresión en el rostro que su amigo jamás le había visto antes: era miedo... 

El niño más hostil del Internado, tenía una expresión de terror al estar en esos baños recién limpiados, mirando a David de frente. En ese momento, el pelirrojo no había tenido la más remota idea de qué hacer, lo que menos había pretendido era asustarlo de esa forma.

Recordaba que se había maldecido miles de veces en esos minutos que pasaron en silencio, sólo mirándose, sin saber qué decirle al otro. 

- Perdóname..

Esa había sido la única palabra que se le había ocurrido, después, había hecho ademán de tomar una cubeta, sin embargo, Tom la había pateado antes. David, empapado, sólo había tenido tiempo de mirar la sonrisa de su amigo cuando sintió un beso tímido pero a la vez lleno de pasión... la suavidad de ese toque había marcado la pasión de ambos por dentro.

David sonrió recordándolo.

- Sonríes? Empieza a gustarte, verdad?

Una voz áspera y horrible lo sacó de su recuerdo y de pronto, sintió cómo si una ola de energía se apoderara de su cuerpo. Con nuevas fuerzas, sus brazos empujaron el cuerpo obeso de Norman que había estado encima de él por 10 minutos. Se acomodó las ropas con una mano y con la otra le dio un golpe en la quijada, tan fuerte que la sangre del gordinflón salpicó las paredes. 

- No vuelvas a tocarme!!

***

Las tardes en Hogwarts eran tranquilas y llenas de buenas charlas. Las salas comunes y los jardines eran los lugares más frecuentados entre clases. Pero por esa semana, serían los más desolados, el clima era detestable para muchos, lleno de lluvia y ventisca... pero para él era completamente hermoso.

El azul nublado del cielo era exquisito, mientras que la ventisca helada penetraba y traspasaba su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir libre... deseado, porque el viento se introducía por cualquier orificio de su ropa, ultrajándolo, acariciándolo sin piedad.

- Malfoy?

Frunció un poco el entrecejo, quién se atrevía a interrumpir ese culto? Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la única persona a quien no le reprocharía... porque él podía reemplazar al viento con maestría.

- Potter... qué quieres? – dijo, manteniendo la misma expresión.

- Tienes algo mío, recuerdas?

Draco se recargó en una de las columnas del pasillo que se interponen en las ventanas.

- Algo tuyo?

Los ojos de Harry también se mantuvieron... varios estudiantes pasaban por entre ellos, saliendo de sus salones o en dirección a la Biblioteca. Luna Lovegood pasó detrás de Ginny Weasley, Ginny frunció un poco el entrecejo al verlos pero no dijo nada. Luna, en cambio disminuyó la rapidez de su paso y miró a Draco mucho más interesada que otras veces. 

- Qué me ves, Loony?

Harry parpadeó y miró hacia Luna, quien ya se había volteado y caminaba junto a Ginny sin mirar atrás. Por alguna razón, sintió una pesadez en el estómago, como si hubiera comido demasiado. Avistó de nuevo a Draco.

- Dámela, Malfoy – dijo, tranquilamente.

- Que te dé qué? – Malfoy no había dejado de mirar a Harry.

Harry sacó de la bolsa de su túnica un pañuelo blanco que envolvía algo y lo estiró hacia Malfoy.

- Esto es tuyo, ahora dame lo mío.

- Oh, vamos – Draco sonrió – no creerás que me interesa una estúpida corbata o sí? Tengo miles, Potter, si una se extravía no pierdo nada... no estás hablando con Weasley.

- Si no la quieres, no me interesa – Harry dejó caer el pañuelo con la corbata al suelo – pero...

Draco dejó de recargarse en la columna y hizo una seña rápida con la mano. Harry lo comprendió y lo siguió. Los dos se metieron a un salón cercano vacío. Inmediatamente después de haber cerrado la puerta, Harry se encontró de frente con Draco.

- Eso que me diste anoche... es algo... cómo decirlo... interesante – la voz de Draco parecía reseca – no sabía que tuvieras más sorpresas, Potter... eres realmente como una caja de monerías.

Malfoy soltó una risita perversa.

- Sabes que mi padre ha estado buscando una... daría cualquier cosa por poseerla.

El cuerpo de Harry se llenó de furia, alzó la mano y cogió con el puño cerrado a Malfoy de la corbata, pegándolo a la pared de un azotón.

- Ni siquiera te atrevas a pensarlo!

- Calma... calma, Potter – dijo Draco, aún sonriendo – sólo era un comentario... te la regresaré, pero no ahora. - Harry frunció más el entrecejo – entiende, la de Slytherin no es una sala común cualquiera, siempre hay alguien ahí, sea la hora que sea. 

El estómago de Harry dio una vuelta... y si Snape la había recogido? Draco debió haber notado su duda porque aprovechó el momento y se soltó del apretujo.

- No... no la tiene Snape... – Harry lo miró con incredulidad – creí que te habían enseñado Oclumencia el año pasado... – la incredulidad de Harry cambió por sorpresa, Draco sonrió mas descaradamente.

- N-no... quien te dijo eso? 

Draco dio unos pasos hacia la salida.

- Anoche, Zabini estaba en la sala común cuando regresé con tu capa de invisibilidad en el brazo, la vio, tuve que mentirle diciéndole que era de mi madre y que la tendría una semana conmigo – Draco, encogió los hombros – te la podré dar hasta dentro de una semana.

Y salió del salón, dejando a Harry preocupado, pensativo y con un vació enorme en el estómago: qué diablos había sido eso? Nadie, más que los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, sabía que Harry había tomado clases de Oclumencia con Snape... cómo rayos se había enterado Draco de eso?. El corazón de Harry estaba tan revuelto como su estómago, si Draco lo sabía era muy probable que su padre también... miró hacia el pasillo solitario... tal vez, tal vez por eso había dejado de tener sueños horribles... tal vez por eso, Voldemort había dejado en paz su mente. Sacudió el cabello y empezó a caminar hacia el Gran Comedor: después de todo, dudaba mucho que el Lord volviera a jugar con sus sueños, esa estrategia ya la sabía y estaba seguro de que él estaba tan o más convencido que el propio Harry de que no volvería a caer en esa trampa, la lección había sido bastante dolorosa pero había sido una de las mejores aprendidas.

***

Madam Crow lo ayudó a levantarse y a ponerse la capa.

- Tome, señor Riddle, tomará un trago cada 8 horas, sin falta, lo entendió? – dijo, dándole un frasco con un líquido cristalino en el interior – esperemos que no vuelva a darnos un susto así, debe aprender a controlar sus emociones.

Tom atravesó la puerta de la enfermería, mientras Madam Crow la cerraba de un portazo. La mujer estaba molesta porque él había tenido un ataque de nervios masivo en la mañana, eso no hubiera sido nada si no se contara que los síntomas de estos ataques eran los mismos que la Licaria, en la cual los segundos eran indispensables para la salud mental del enfermo, ya que las lapas que se adherían al cerebro terminaban con las neuronas en minutos.

Dobló la esquina y caminó por el pasillo hacia su sala común, cuando alguien chocó contra él desde otra pared.

- Estúpida Hufflepuff!! - Myrtle Singult, soltó un sollozo. – qué no ves por donde caminas, tonta?

- Callate, Riddle – gritó de pronto, Tom alzó la cabeza y la retó con la mirada – no me mires así, ya no puedes decirme nada!! O te acusaré, juro que lo haré!! Y te expulsarán...

- Qué? – Tom la tomó de un brazo, zarandeándola – de qué diablos hablas?

- Te oí, oí lo que Nadal te decía sobre la poción "_De Liriope_", a qué monstruo vas a despertar, Tom? 

La boca de Tom, de repente se había quedado seca. Pero eso no le impidió poner en claro a Myrtle.

- Escúchame bien, niña fea – dijo, tomándola de la cara y acercándose demás – tu no oíste nada, entiendes? Nada... 

Tom la soltó con un jalón añadido y pudo ver las marcas que le había dejado. El sollozo de Myrtle era agudo y casi imperceptible. La miró por última vez y empezó a alejarse.

- Te pediré algo a cambio de mi silencio, Riddle... e-eh... no me callaré tan fácil.

Tom siguió caminando sin hacerle caso, después de todo qué podría hacerle un escarabajo como ese?

***

Draco siguió todo el día con aquella sonrisa impregnada, todo había sido muy agradable, hasta el hecho de que la mente de Harry hubiera estado abierta.

Una pequeña risa se escapó de sus labios... qué tantos secretos podía ocultar aquella cabeza rajada? Con tan sólo un pequeño esfuerzo, había logrado ver las clases de Oclumencia de Harry... y por alguna razón había supuesto que habían sido el año pasado... sin embargo, parecía que Potter aún no lo dominaba, eso le agradaba más. Él había practicado ese arte de engaño desde los seis años y ahora, aunque aún no lo dominaba bien enfrente de algunas personas, podía sentirse satisfecho de retener sus más preciados recuerdos a salvo y lejos de las miradas indiscretas.

Ahora había una pregunta... tendría que decírselo a su padre? Eso sería lo más lógico en él, la revelación de que Potter había aprendido Oclumencia pero que no la dominaba bien, era información valiosa para El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, eso lo sabía bien... el hecho de que Harry no fuera lo suficientemente tonto para caer en otra trampa de sueño, no significaba que la Legilimencia fuera totalmente inútil con él.

Después de todo las Artes Obscuras no siempre tienen un solo propósito, y siendo éstas dos parte de la lista, era de suponer que no sólo servían con una sola intención... pero Draco estaba casi seguro de que Potter no lo sabía. 

* Comentarios en los reviews.

USAGI – HK: tienes razón... pero no todo es malo en San Charbel... 

KATHY: haber... te voy a contestar las preguntas que me hiciste por orden: David llegará a Hogwarts en un momento clave, la relación entre Marius y Voldie aún está incompleta, cuando sepas más de ellos entenderás mejor porque cada quien está donde está, Keira... tal vez si vuelva a hablar, yep, Voldie ya tiene forma humana, Ged no es Nagini o_O (las cosas que van a tu mente), Draco AÚN no es mortífago, sobre esta pregunta tengo que hacerte ver en el capítulo que vamos y que leas lo últimos párrafos otra vez..., la primera relación entre Draco/Harry fue en los vestidores del campo de Quidditch, digamos que fue su primera vez juntos, spoiler: sí habrá Harry/Zabini pero muy sutil... a menos que ha ustedes les agrade como va quedando ese triángulo amoroso, entonces sería menos sutil y más salvaje...

MORYN: Espero tus comentarios.

PALI: el asunto... jaja.. es que tengo clases de dirección (estudio cinematografía) y me pidieron montar una escena... obviamente no voy a hacerlo con Draco y Harry jajaja... (brincos diera) pero tuve que filmar una de las escenas... hice una de un cortometraje que ya tenía escrito porque no me decidí por ninguna de La Sangre del Lord, gracias por preguntar. Bueno... la pregunta de por qué no salió Draco en el Mapa se verá en el siguiente capítulo, a ti también te sugiero que vuelvas a leer los últimos párrafos de este capítulo antes de leer el otro, el siguiente es un capítulo dedicado casi por completo a Draco y a la Cámara Secreta.


	13. Capítulo XIII: El primer adiós

CAPÍTULO XIII: El primer adiós.

Draco observaba con especial interés a Blaise. Estaban en la sala común, ya muy avanzada la noche, todos sus demás compañeros se habían ido a sus camas, excepto por un grupo de primer año que seguía practicando hechizos inmovilizadores... después de cinco minutos, se dieron por vencidos y también dieron por terminado el día.

Blaise estaba sentado en la alfombra, justo enfrente de una mesa de centro en la primera estancia de la sala común, el sillón negro le servía de respaldo y sobre la mesa habían varios pergaminos, algunos completos y otros escritos a la mitad. Draco se encontraba recostado del otro lado, con un libro sobre Aritmancia... pero su mirada se encontraba sobre el pelirrojo, sabía que esa noche, Blaise no estaba ahí sólo para adelantar deberes. 

Blaise escribía muy rápido, siempre lo había impresionado eso, era el que tenía apuntes más completos de las clases gracias a eso, sus dedos eran finos y alargados, pálidos como todo él y ágiles con las plumas, parecía que eran una extensión de su mano, no la apretaba más que lo suficiente para mantenerla en pie y no pasaba más de un segundo entre separarla del papel, mojarla en el tintero y volver a escribir.

- Qué lees? – la pluma se había parado y los ojos azules de Zabini lo miraban.

- Aritmancia avanzada... – dijo, cerrando el libro y apartando su mirada de las manos de su amigo – debo hacer un reporte sobre el Número Cabalístico.

Zabini miró a un lado del sillón de Draco, donde había una pila bastante grande de libros sobre la misma materia.

- Y necesitas todo eso? – musitó, mientras sonreía un poco y volvía a su pergamino.

- En realidad no... – Draco se incorporó y dejó el libro que tenía en las manos junto a la pila de los otros – pero no quiero que Granger se los lleve esta vez.

Blaise soltó una risita, dejando su pluma en el tintero y separando el pergamino para dejarlo secar.

- Cómo lo hiciste? – preguntó, cruzando los brazos y recargándose por completo sobre su espalda.

- Digamos... que supuse que dejaría tarea esta semana, así que los saque de la biblioteca en la mañana, mucho antes de la clase – contestó. Blaise soltó una carcajada.

- Granger debe tener chorrillo.

- No me importa.

- Oh... si te importa, por eso lo hiciste.

Draco se inclinó y recargó su peso en las rodillas.

- Tal vez... si, tienes razón, me importa porque disfruto mucho verla indispuesta – Draco y Blaise compartieron sonrisas.

Un sonido llegó desde la ventana superior de la mazmorra, muy parecido a un chillido de lechuza. Blaise se levantó y se dirigió hasta ésta.

Draco no se movió, una especie de excitación corrió todo su cuerpo y soltó un suspiró para controlarla. 

- Ven... tranquila, eso es. – Blaise abrió y cerró la ventana de nuevo.

Zabini se acercó de nuevo a la estancia, traía la capa cubriendo algo que llevaba en recargado en su brazo, Draco alzó la vista hacia él mientras se sentaba en el mismo lugar de antes.

- La habías soltado? – dijo, como si no supiera nada. Blaise no lo miró, sus ojos estaban en aquello que su capa cubría.

- Si... – un silbido salió de la criatura – tu querías conocerla, no? – Blaise miró a Draco – no me digas que no lo sabías, no te hubieras quedado tan tarde por nada.

Draco frunció el entrecejo, no le gustaba que nadie le hablara así, pero su curiosidad era más fuerte, quitó la expresión y asintió lentamente.

- No es peligrosa? – preguntó, sentándose en el suelo, al nivel de Blaise.

- No... bueno... no con todos, no creo que contigo lo sea – Zabini señaló con el dedo, un tintero verde que estaba sobre la mesa, Draco se lo alcanzó – tiene hambre... anda come... debe estar satisfecha antes de verte.

Malfoy tragó saliva y movió un poco el cuello.

- Bien, ya está.

Blaise bajó la capa, dejando ver lo que tenía en su brazo. Unas alas iluminadas por una luz invisible se hicieron presentes. Era como ver un hada... sólo que peluda. La doxy de Zabini era más pequeña de lo normal, y más rara que lo común. Draco pudo observar que aún estaba comiendo algo que parecía pegajoso y que colgaba hasta un poco más debajo de sus alas.

- Son babosas, las capturé ayer en la noche, tuve que quitarles el caparazón, no le gusta cazar.

La doxy terminó de comerse el cuerpo del caracol y voló hasta sentarse sobre un pergamino cercano. Entonces, Draco pudo ver su parte posterior. En realidad era hermosa, no parecía una doxy cualquiera, su pelaje era fino y no era negro como las que había visto, era plateado casi invisible. Su piel era verde blanquecina, tenía piernas largas y el cabello igual de plateado que su pelaje era largo y lacio, y se repartía entre sus alas.

- Verdad que es linda? – preguntó Blaise.

- Más que eso.

La doxy oyó el comentario de Draco, lo miró y sonrió. Su sonrisa era igual que ver a una duquesa vampiresa, los dientes no los tenía como las doxys corrientes, no tenía cuatro hileras de dientes, sólo tenía una pero un par de colmillos se asomaban amenazadores cuando sonreía.

- Es... en realidad es una doxy? – preguntó, sin dejar de admirarla.

- Si... pero es una doxy real.

- Que? – el hada mordelona, levantó el vuelo, recorriendo la sala común, Draco la siguió un momento, después miró a su compañero – una doxy real?? Estás loco... nadie ha tenido una en cautiverio.

Blaise soltó el aire de su respiración lentamente.

- Bueno, ella no está en cautiverio... en realidad, creo que escogió el pabellón de mi casa como su hogar. Un día la encontré herida, seguramente algún Augurey  de mi padre trató de comérsela, la curé y desde entonces me sigue a donde voy... pero ella sabe que puede irse cuando quiera.

Draco miró las irises de Blaise por un momento, antes de decir algo. 

- Tiene algún nombre?

- Eve.

- Eve? En honor a quien? – dijo, mientras Blaise encogía los hombros.

- No lo sé... ese nombre me ha gustado siempre...

Eve se acercó y se posó sobre el hombro de Blaise, mirando lo que escribía. Draco los observó, ya había visto a Blaise hacer ese tipo de cosas... cuando había entrado a Hogwarts, había descubierto que el pelirrojo tenía una mariposa asesina escondida en su baúl, la mariposa tenía un ala dañada y Zabini se la curaba todas las noches, hasta que pudo volar. El animal se quedó dos o tres semanas más con él y después montó el vuelo hacia el Bosque Prohibido, cuando iban en el último bimestre de ese mismo año. Jamás nadie sospechó nada de la mariposa... ahora, una doxy en cautiverio por un muchacho de 16 años (aunque Blaise dijera que no lo estaba) era totalmente ilegal, tenía XXX como clasificación en el Ministerio de Magia, eso quería decir que sólo magos competentes, con algún estudio especial sobre la especie podían tenerla. Sin embargo, a Blaise no parecía importarle eso, mucho menos a Eve quien no parecía tener la más mínima intención de atacar a su dueño.

***

Tom estiró la mano hasta tomar el mechero, lo encendió y lo colocó debajo del caldero, mientras Gedeli, quien estaba sentado del otro lado de este, hojeaba un libro grueso de pasta gris.

- Bien – dijo, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo – creo que sería mejor si reforzáramos el caldero, la poción es muy fuerte y puede romperlo.

Tom no contestó, simplemente tomó su varita y apuntó al caldero.

- _Stabilire_

El caldero negro brillo con luz amarilla por un segundo para después recuperar su apariencia normal.

Gedeli dejó el libro a un lado y se asomó a su interior.

- Está espesando, verdad?

Tom asintió con la cabeza.

- Tendremos que entrar cuando se ponga verde, después dársela al... al monstruo, apartarnos tres pasos y esperar unos minutos...

- Tendré...

- Perdón?

- Tendré que entrar. – Tom miró a Gedeli por primera vez desde que habían empezado la poción de Liriope.

Gedeli tragó un poco de saliva.

- No puedes estar ahí sólo, no sabemos si los ingredientes están completos, la poción es muy vieja. Si el monstruo despierta y...

- Quieres dejar de decirle monstruo?? 

La cara de Tom estaba restirada por lo que sus ojos parecían más azules de lo normal, como dos perlas iluminando una cueva oscura... la cueva oscura en la que estaban, justo enfrente de la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos.

- Tom... si el basilisco despierta y la poción no es la adecuada, muy seguramente te atacara y entonces...

- Y entonces me las arreglaré, Gedeli.

Ged asintió con desconfianza. Tom miró el caldero.

- Ya está verde.

- Pero Señorita Fairweather!! No puede hacerlo...

- Claro que puedo, Gertrudis, y deje de seguirme, ande, valla a hacer sus deberes en la cocina, la cena se adelantará hoy una hora.

- Porque hasta ahora!! Antes no le había importado!! 

Fairweather volteó de manera tan brusca que su chal se deslizó por los brazos.

- Quien cree que es para hablarme así?? Si no fuera por mí usted estaría en la calle, lo olvida?? No vuelva a levantarme la voz o no estará aquí al día siguiente!!

Y siguió su camino, detrás de dos hombres de traje, mientras Gertrudis se derrumbaba en el suelo y dejaba escapar todas sus fuerzas por medio del llanto que inundó su rostro.

- Vamos, vamos, Riddle, con fuerza!!

David se tronó los dedos índice con las manos, asió las manijas de la caja de botellas de aceite y jaló con todas sus fuerzas, la caja se movió hasta la mitad de la cajuela de la camioneta.

- Puff!! – el señor Blossom tenía la frente sudorosa y las manos marcadas por el esfuerzo – los donadores deberían ser más considerados!! Cómo se les ocurre enviar una caja de semejante tamaño y con semejante peso!! Anda!! Deja de estar viendo para otro lado y empújala desde atrás.

David obedeció sólo a lo segundo, se metió hasta dentro de la cajuela y empezó a empujar la enorme caja, pero la vista no la apartó del portón gris. Había sido abierto, y dos hombres de traje café salían mientras Fairweather firmaba unos papeles y se los entregaba con una sonrisa hipócrita, segundos después Fairweather desapareció de nuevo por la puerta y los hombres esperaron en sus lugares.

- Esto va a ser imposible... espera ahí y cuida la camioneta, iré por ayuda.

Los hombres de traje revisaron los papeles que les había entregado, intercambiaron algunas palabras que David no pudo oír, uno de ellos revisó su reloj y caminó hacia el lado contrario del portón. David lo siguió con la mirada. Del otro lado de la acera, un auto rojo estaba estacionado, era un coche lujoso y espacioso, el hombre lo abrió y dejó la puerta del asiento trasero abierta. Después regresó junto a su compañero. 

David frunció el entrecejo, ¿qué diablos estaba pasando?, esos hombres no eran los empleados de gobierno que siempre iban a supervisión... que generalmente eran los únicos hombres de trajes lujosos que entraban al internado... tampoco era sábado, día de adopciones, en los cuales las parejas salían con el niño de su elección... el estómago se le revolvió... Fairweather los formaba como ganado, y así, como vacas, eran escogidos por los padres adoptivos.

Desde hacía tres años que David no tenía que sufrir eso, y no sabía si alegrarse o deprimirse. La adopción legal, en San Charbel, era hasta los trece años, por lo que su oportunidad de salir del Internado por medio de una familia aprobada se había acabado. Sin embargo, no se arrepentía... o sí? 

Los recuerdos vinieron de nuevo, inundando su mente, Tom y él habían pactado desde los 8 años, cuando se habían vuelto amigos, que no dejarían que los adoptaran y lo habían conseguido bien, por lo menos él, porque de lo que se acordaba, ninguna familia se había interesado en Tom, excepto una señora mayor, que había ido varias veces a presentar los documentos que requería la adopción, sin embargo, Fairweather jamás le había dado el sí... en cambio, a David le habían llovido propuestas de padres, unos meses antes de amistar con Tom, empezó a salir los fines de semana con una familia, los Turner, que eran una pareja con una hija de 3 años, no había tenido idea de por qué se habían interesado en adoptarlo... pero justo cuando faltaba sólo un mes para irse con ellos, hizo el pacto con su nuevo amigo y empezó a lloriquear cada que venían por él, se volvió arisco con la pareja y le hizo maldades, que jamás pensó poder hacer, a la niña. Los Turner abdicaron el proceso y David se quedó en San Charbel.

Después de aquella familia, hubo por lo menos 5 más que quisieron iniciar el programa con él, pero siempre sucedía lo mismo, David se volvía agresivo o arisco en cuanto salía del Internado. Los Raducan, una familia extranjera, habían sido los que más habían aguantado, hasta optaron por llevar a David a un psicólogo... pero todo había sido inútil.

PAF!!

David dio un respingo, su conciencia volvió al momento presente, volteó la cabeza a donde el ruido se había oído y se encontró con una mano estampada en el cristal de la camioneta donde se encontraba. Parpadeó unos segundos, tratando de comprender... entonces, alguien apartó esa mano, un hombre de traje.

- Keira!! – David se aproximó al cristal y lo golpeó varias veces con la mano – Keira!!

Los hombres de traje llevaban a Keira a la fuerza mientras Fairweather trataba de cerrar una maleta llena de ropa. David sintió como si le arrancaran el corazón, Keira no podía gritar y sólo se retorcía tratando de soltarse, su expresión era de terror y dolor. 

- No!! Por favor!!

David lo sabía, esa no era una adopción, no podía serlo, cuando alguien era adoptado, los padres iban personalmente por él. Intentó salir por donde se había metido a la cajuela pero el señor Blossom había dejado poleas y otras cajas ahí, desesperadamente, puso las manos sobre la caja de aceites.

Keira ya estaba en el auto, uno de los hombres recibió la maleta y le dio a Fairweather una tarjeta, ella sonrió y estrechó la mano del hombre. La sonrisa hipócrita y a la vez llena de satisfacción de la directora del Internado fue lo que lo hizo enfurecer y como si fuera un virus demasiado potente, una fuerza extraña llenó todo su cuerpo. 

De pronto, la caja parecía llena de plumas y la empujó hasta que oyó un CRASH y pudo ver la salida.

- Riddle!!

David corrió hacia el auto rojo justo cuando este arrancaba.

- Keira!! Keira, no!!

Alcanzó a golpear el cristal una sola vez mientras se alejaba. El rostro de Keira estaba lleno de lágrimas.

David sintió que le quitaban algo del pecho, como si lo hubieran operado. Cayó sobre sus rodillas, con el torso subiendo y bajando con dolor. Empezó a llover en ese instante, el agua de lluvia se confundía con las lágrimas rodando por su rostro.

***

Harry estaba sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor del Gran Comedor, había estado ahí por más de tres horas, sin hacer ni decir nada, sólo pensando. Sus pupilas irradiaban desesperación y una especie de decepción que podía sentir hasta la médula de los huesos. ¿Cómo podía haber confiado en él? Draco, Draco Malfoy, el primer individuo que había aprendido a odiar realmente, ¿cómo demonios se le había ocurrido que eso podía cambiar? Y... un pensamiento lo golpeo como piedra ardiente, porqué sentía esto?

Su corazón estaba encogido, la preocupación de que Draco pudiera decir o hacer algo que afectara a la Orden del Fénix por culpa suya era grande, sí... pero nada comparada con la desilusión que lo enajenaba en ese momento. 

- Basta!! – se regañó con un suspiro-

No sabía por qué se sentía así... era como... no... 

- Harry, basta... por favor, no seas idiota...

Pero... las palabras que estaban saliendo de su boca no le parecían suyas. Una pequeña voz en su cerebro le pedía, no, le rogaba que corriera hacia la sala común de slytherin... a donde fuera que Draco se encontrara y lo besara como si fuera la última vez... su cuerpo le suplicaba a gritos ser tocado por las finas manos de Malfoy.

- Te traicionará... 

"No importa", fue el pensamiento con que concluyó ese debate interno. Se levantó y corrió hasta la puerta del Gran Comedor, miró a ambos lados. No tenía idea de dónde podía estar. "La serpiente plateada..", la misma voz de su interior le recordó: Draco había ganado la Primer Serpiente Plateada de Slytherin por ser el más destacado en sus pruebas del primer semestre y había escuchado a Hermione, quien se había sacado el León Dorado de Gryffindor, que habría un ensayo para la ceremonia en tarde, Draco debía estar ahí.

Harry echó a correr por los pasillos, tal vez en la oficina de Dumbledore... subió los escalones de dos en dos cuando oyó una voz que bajaba. Dio un respingo, él no debía estar ahí, debía estar en práctica de quidditch, no quería dar explicaciones si el resto del equipo había ido a buscarlo, así que se pegó a la pared y se escondió en el recoveco de una columna.

Pero no era nadie del equipo, la voz fue creciendo como la persona se iba acercando y Harry pudo reconocer la voz de Marius Castoriadis. Hablaba como si tuviera un celular muggle, pero él sabía que eso era prácticamente imposible, los aparatos muggles no funcionaban dentro de los territorios de Hogwarts. Tuvo que esconderse más.

- ... y es extraño a mis suposiciones... – Castoriadis hablaba en tono bajo, como no queriendo ser escuchado – ya lo probé, me lo puse en el cuello, dentro de las ropas y nada, no funciona como se supone que debería... no desaparezco, sigo sintiéndome exactamente igual, no pasa nada!! No hay protección en el dije, es como si estuviera apagado o algo así... seguiré haciendo pruebas, tal vez el dije no es la protección y es sólo un despiste... tal vez la protección ya esté en el señor Malfoy.

Los pasos se fueron alejando y Harry pudo salir de su escondite, sin embargo, su corazón estaba más palpitante que antes, Castoriadis había mencionado a Draco, o a su padre en caso dado. Su voluntad se partió en dos otra vez: una parte de él quería seguir buscándolo y la otra quería seguir a Castoriadis ya averiguar qué diablos tenía que ver con la familia Malfoy.

El nudo de la corbata estaba listo, ajustado con esmero, recorrió con sus dedos las puntas de la prenda hasta llegar al final de ésta y volvió a repasar su atuendo en el espejo: estaba perfecto. Retrocedió unos pasos hasta los pies de su cama, tomó la capa, dos libros y salió con rumbo a la sala común.

Cuando llegó a ésta, Blaise ya estaba listo, leyendo un ejemplar de "Quidditch a través de los tiempos". Escuchó sus pasos y lo miró.

- Te ves bien – dijo, con una sonrisa.

Draco dejó sus libros en uno de los escritorios y se colocó la capa negra sobre los hombros.

- Vamos a empezar con cortejos?

Zabini frunció un poco el entrecejo.

- A ti te cortejan hombres? – el pelirrojo cerró el libro que tenía en las manos y se levantó.

- Hombres... mujeres... hay alguna diferencia? – Draco abrochó el último botón de la capa.

- Para mí la hay... 

- Así?

Draco volvió a tomar los libros del escritorio, le dio uno a Blaise y juntos caminaron hacia la entrada de la mazmorra. Salieron al primer pasillo del castillo, el que daba justo a la entrada principal, Draco se volvió para correr los cortinajes que tapaban la entrada.

- Que diferencia les encuentras? – preguntó de repente, haciendo que Blaise hiciera una sonrisa de incredulidad.

- Acaso esta conversación tiene sentido, Malfoy?

Draco abrió la boca para contestar algo, pero en ese momento una lechuza negra cruzó uno de los arcos que daban al jardín y se detuvo frente a ellos. Draco estiró el brazo y el animal se reposó en él, dio una mirada fugaz a Zabini y ambos volvieron sobre sus pasos, metiéndose en la mazmorra lo suficiente para no ser vistos.

- Una lacoya... – dijo Blaise en un susurro – qué hace aquí?

Draco miró a la lechuza, los ojos amarillos lo miraban incesantemente. Malfoy miró de nuevo a su amigo.

- Debe ser tuya, Malfoy – dijo Blaise.

Draco tragó saliva, miró al animal y sacó su varita cuidadosamente, con ésta le dio un golpecito al ave en el ala derecha. La lacoya chilló una sola vez. El ala se separó de su cuerpo y se convirtió en un sobre del mismo tono negruzco del plumaje.

Blaise observó a Draco, mientras este asentía, entonces el pelirrojo recogió el sobre del suelo.

- Mi cuarto – pronunció Malfoy. La lechuza dio una vuelta sobre el brazo del rubio y desapareció, Draco soltó el aire contenido y volteó a ver a Zabini.

El pelirrojo estaba pálido como fantasma y tenía las pupilas desorbitadas mientras parecía contemplar la carta dirigida a Draco.

- Qué te pasa? – le preguntó, un tanto preocupado.

- Es... es de... – Blaise le entregó el sobre.

Draco frunció en entrecejo, en el cubierta podía leerse claramente el destinatario: Sr. Draco Arcanus Malfoy. De pronto, la apariencia de su amigo se impregnó también en él cuando leyó el remitente: LV.

- El Lord te escribió, Draco... – la voz de Blaise se oía sumamente lejos.

* Comentarios en los reviews.

Nota: Decidí no poner la parte que había escrito sobre la Cámara Secreta todavía porque no me dio tiempo de arreglar unos problemillas... bueno, no son problemillas... mas bien son ideas que no le he podido añadir, así que será hasta el próximo capítulo.

PALI: gracias por tus comentarios y tus ánimos. Pues si me fue bien con el corto, gracias!!

NOE: Gracias por tus comentarios, es la primera vez que dejas review?

MORYN: molestarme? Al contrario, me halaga... espero que te siga gustando, y pues sí, va a haber problemas entre esos dos.


	14. Capítulo XIV: Conectarê

Nota: Disculpen todos por la tardanza para continuar la historia. Realmente no tengo otra excusa más que, afortunadamente me ha ido bien con mis proyectos de guiones y lamentablemente me he tenido que apartar un poco de mi casa que es donde transcribo las historias. El Fic ya está terminado en manuscrito, no lo he dejado como muchos piensan. Sin embargo, estoy tratando de encontrar tiempos para transcribirlo a la computadora. Lamento mucho que estos meses hayan dejado de leerme, créanme, creo que lo lamento más yo que todos ustedes. Les doy las gracias a todos aquellos que me escribieron a mi mail para que continuara con el fic. Bueno... pues ya estoy de nuevo por aquí y espero que sigan interesados en la historia.

CAPÍTULO XIV: Conectar

Draco se acomodó el cuello de la túnica negra y sintió que su  cuello estaba algo sudoroso. Se asqueó consigo mismo, pero no hizo ni un solo movimiento que delatara dicha reacción. A pesar de las dos agobiantes horas que había tenido que estar parado en ese pasillo, aún podía resistir un poco más, así que simplemente volvió a colocar las manos a los lados de su cuerpo, con movimientos tranquilos y confiados como siempre.  Sus temblores de inquietud fueron tan sutiles que nadie logró notarlos... aunque en realidad, estaba seguro de que el que "Sangre Sucia Granger" estuviera parloteando con todo el mundo había ayudado bastante.

Hermione había estado hablando con Hannah Abbott sobre sabe-Merlín-que de su última semana. Después había dicho algo sobre su blusa, algo acerca de una arruga. Y por último había optado por asomar la cabeza hacia el pasillo e informar quien se acercaba.

Draco metió las manos por entre la túnica del uniforme y, como un acto reflejo empezó a tronarse los delgados y largos dedos, mientras Padma Patil se alisaba los cabellos sueltos de su peinado. Después de dos o tres acomodos diferentes, Padma miró a Hermione.

- Que poción usas para alisarlo? – preguntó, medio agachada, viendo las puntas de un mechón.

- Página 33 del manual de pociones de la biblioteca – contesto, Granger sin mirarla.

Draco se recargó en la pared, pegando la cabeza a está y mirando al techo. Padma estaba enfrente de Hermione, detrás de él, en una especie de formación mal hecha. Movió un poco la cabeza y bajó la vista, entonces se dio cuenta de que había quedado enfrente de Hanna Abbott, quien también se había recargado hacía unos cuantos minutos. Casi sin pensarlo, volteó su cuerpo hacia un lado, dejando apoyado el cuerpo en su hombro.

- El gordo y empolvado? El que está deshojado? – habló de nuevo Patil, dándose por vencida y pasando el mechón por detrás de su oreja.

- Ajá... – Granger hizo un ademán con la mano y volvió a su sitio, enfrente de Padma.

Patil la miró un segundo.

- Y a quién esperas si puede saberse? No se supone que todos deben estar en el Gran Salón?

Draco hizo el mohín de un bostezo, bastante vistoso, y alcanzó a ver que Granger lo miraba con fastidio, lo cual le provocó una vana satisfacción. Sabía que Hermione había captado bien el mensaje: le producía aburrimiento cualquier cosa que viniera de su boca.

Sin disimulo alguno, Draco hizo una mueca de media sonrisa mientras aún sentía la mirada achicada de Granger sobre él.

- A decir verdad, le pedí a Harry que me trajera el apunte de mi discurso.

- Pero si lo ensayamos mil veces! – dijo Hannah – te lo sabes de memoria...

- No quiero equivocarme, no en esta noche.

Draco, después de haber oído "Harry" en la boca de Granger, se había quedado ensimismado. No había pensado en Potter desde hacía más de tres horas, lo que era un record contando lo que había pasado con él el último mes. Por alguna mísera razón, el oír su nombre le había provocado una ligera calma entre todo aquel torbellino. Sin embargo, el temblor de las manos aún no se le iba. Sintió el pequeño cosquilleo que da cuando te percatas que alguien te observa detenidamente. Draco levantó la cabeza y vio que Abbott lo miraba detenidamente, sin embargo, cambió su vista hacia Padma. 

Malfoy comenzó a tener conciencia de que tenía el entrecejo fruncido, miró de reojo a Hermione quien seguía parloteando y por extraño que pareciera, le dieron ganas de escuchar de nuevo el nombre de Harry aunque fuera de esa asquerosa sangre sucia. Relajó la cara y puso atención a lo que Granger decía, sin embargo, ya nada tenía que ver con Potter.

- ... después, no sé qué hizo Ginny pero la poción salió volando hacia Sandy Parkinson y la hizo desaparecer, Snape estaba furioso, según dice. Y el pobre Colin tuvo que quedarse con ella a limpiar.

Padma se rió con lo que le pareció a Draco, un sonido sordo y tonto. Se jaló un poco la oreja, volteó su cuerpo, recargándolo de nuevo sobre la espalda y alcanzó a ver que Hannah lo miraba de nuevo. Un ligero ardor estomacal lo atacó de pronto... pero...  ¿por qué? "Diablos, Draco", se regañó mentalmente, tal vez su nerviosismo estaba a tal grado que la mirada de una estúpida Hufflepuff lo minimizaba. Sin encontrar una mejor excusa, decidió hacer lo que mejor se le daba: poner nerviosos a los demás. Relajó los músculos de todo su cuerpo, colocó las manos detrás de él, sobre la pared también. Alzó un poco la cabeza y miró a Hannah directamente, ella sólo atinó a parpadear torpemente y cambiar su campo de visión.

Draco lanzó una sonrisa torcida.

- ¿Qué tanto me ves, tonta? – preguntó sin recelo y con una voz que le salía bastante bien: entre despreciativa, molesta, venenosa... pero increíblemente sensual.

Abbott dio un paso hacia atrás, abrió mucho los ojos y se puso roja. Padma abrió la boca y alzó una ceja, sorprendida, mientras Hermione se cruzaba de brazos.

- Pero que sorpresa! Draco Malfoy no habla pero cuando lo hace es sólo para ofender.

Draco siguió mirando descaradamente a Hannah.

- No te estoy hablando a ti, Granger.

Hermione dio un paso hacia delante.

- Pero Hannah es mi amiga. Mejor sigue callado, te ves más bonito así.

Draco amplió su sonrisa y,  lentamente, cambió su vista hacia Hermione.

- Yo siempre me veo bonito... 

Granger abrió la boca con una expresión en la cara de indignación que, en otro momento, le hubiera provocado un ataque masivo de risa a Draco. 

- Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu mandadero Potter, no haya cumplido sus deberes, Granger. Así que no te metas en lo que te importa. Le hice una pregunta a Hannah no a ti.

Draco sabía que su excusa para mencionar el nombre que quería no había sido muy buena, ni muy elaborada. Sin embargo, había cambiado la atención hacia la parte final de su frase muy inteligentemente.

Padma contrajo el cuerpo, Hermione abrió más los ojos y Hannah dio un ligero temblor.

- Harry no es mi mandadero, sólo le pedí un favor.

- Si, claro, lo que tu digas...  – Draco se enderezó y salió hacia el pasillo. Estaba harto de oír hablar a esas tres mujeres.

Cuando Malfoy viró la esquina del pasillo, Hermione achicó aún más los ojos.

- No lo soporto! – dijo entre dientes.

Pero Hannah dio un respiro profundo.

- Huele delicioso...

- ¿Qué? – Hermione miró incrédula a la hufflepuff.

Padma dio unos pasitos hacia ella y le tomó las manos.

- ¿Oiste? – dijo, emocionada.

- Si!

Padma puso sus manos sobre la boca.

- Dijo tu nombre!!

Hermione no podía creerlo, en lugar de que Hannah estuviera ofendida por el insulto de Malfoy... estaba emocionada porque había dicho su nombre.

- Si, claro, dijo su nombre después de decirle tonta.

- Pero dijo mi nombre, Hermione... Hannah... me dijo Hannah.

- ¿Y eso que? Es un patán, no viste como te veía... en que tono te habló?

- No es un patán – dijeron al unísono las dos.

Hermione no daba crédito a sus oídos, las había creído más inteligentes. 

- Bueno... tal vez es un poco... un poco arisco y huraño pero eso puede cambiar.

- Malfoy? Malfoy nunca va a cambiar, prácticamente, la pedantez la lleva en las venas.

Padma frunció el entrecejo y dio a Hermione una mirada bastante desagradable.

- Porque siempre tienes que verle lo malo al momento, Granger?

Hermione se sintió francamente ofendida, se cruzó de brazos y no volvió a pronunciar palabra.

***

WIIICK!!!

David alzó la cabeza de tenerla recargada en los brazos. El escritorio estaba todo revuelto, al igual que el cuarto. Las cobijas de las camas de los internos estaban regadas por el suelo. Y closet tenía aspecto de haber sido saqueado. 

David alzó la vista hacía la ventana y miró, prácticamente lo imposible: una lechuza estaba volando en círculos fuera de ésta.

Titubeó un momento, pero a final de cuentas se acercó y la abrió. La lechuza entró rápidamente y se posó en hombro del muchacho. David, que no estaba acostumbrado a las garras, emitió un gemidito.

El animal estiró la pata en la que traía un sobre atado. David lo retiró como pudo y en cuanto lo hizo, la lechuza emprendió el vuelo, saliendo silenciosamente. 

Esperó un momento mientras perdía de vista al animal, y luego, como un mecanismo automático abrió tan rápido la carta que el rasgó el sobre. Sí, era de Tom.

El corazón le latió tan fuerte que pensó que le iba a dar un ataque, Tom le informaba lo de aquella semana especial, le contaba algo sobre un plan extraño para sacarlo de San Charbel que David no entendió muy bien y que tenía algo que ver con un tal Castoriadis.  Le decía también que se verían muy pronto, más pronto que de lo que se imaginaba.

Un retorcijón hizo que David se parara de la cama donde se había sentado para leer el papel. Pronto. ¿Qué significaba pronto?. David soltó el aire que había contenido desde hacía unos segundos. Tamborileo los dedos en el sobre.

Dejó la carta encima del colchón y se pasó ambas manos por el cabello. Hizo un gesto de dolor y las bajó de nuevo, colocando una de ellas sobre su costilla.

El ver a Tom le hacía gran ilusión, el dejar San Charbel por un tiempo le hacía aún más ilusión... pero... y si no podía llegar? Y si... si el castigo de la señorita Fairweather llegaba más allá?

Caminó hasta la silla de la mesa desvencijada, se sentó y cerró un momento los ojos.

Se imaginó la cara de Tom al verlo... ¿cómo sería? Quizá de terror, cualquiera se asustaría. Tal vez era mejor pensar en la forma de que supiera que no iría. Si ese tal Castoriadis iba por él... entonces le diría que no quería ir, que lo dejara en San Charbel, sí, eso sería lo mejor, que Tom no lo viera así. Le daría una pena enorme, además de que no quería que le tuviera lástima.

David abrió los ojos y se encontró de frente con su reflejo en el espejo. Su cara... con un ojo morado, el labio roto y rasguños por doquier.

No, pensó decididamente, Tom no podía verlo así.

Tom se recostó en su cama de dosel, con la cabeza apoyada en los brazos cruzados y soltó un gran suspiro. Sin pensarlo mucho, la línea delgada de su boca se transformó en una sonrisa sincera... de aquellas que hacía mucho no tenía. 

Prácticamente todo le había salido bien esa semana, desde haber encontrado a Marius Castoriadis para pedirle ayuda para David, hasta el hecho de que el basilisco de la cámara hubiera despertado y le hubiera obedecido al instante. La lengua parsel no se le había dificultado desde que había descubierto que tenía el don. Sin embargo... no podía negar que había sentido cierto temor de que la serpiente lo atacara.

Su pensamiento volvió por segunda ocasión a David. En esos momentos debería estar recibiendo la lechuza. Se imaginó enseñándole todo Hogwarts... sabía que sería algo tonto, que seguramente al verlo en el lugar que el quería, todas sus reacciones estarían tan llenas de felicidad que no podría controlarse, pero aún así cada vez que se lo imaginaba durmiendo con él en el castillo una gran ola de entusiasmo lo embargaba, no importaba si todo el castillo estaba lleno de muggles, mientras David, su David estuviera recostado sobre la misma cama que ahora...

Tom se incorporó de pronto. Él estaba imaginándose que David podría dormir con él en su dormitorio, sin embargo, el dormitorio contaba con 5 camas más de sus compañeros. Y, a decir verdad, no había preguntado acerca de dónde dormirían los muggles visitantes. 

Se mordió un labio y salió de la habitación con pasos agigantados.

***

Harry estaba desesperado. El ensayo de la ceremonia había sido a puerta cerrada y Snape no lo había dejado acercarse a la puerta principal ni tres metros. Después la profesora McGonagall los había mandado a los dormitorios  a arreglarse para bajar dos horas después directos a la entrega de premios. 

No había podido ver a Draco durante todo el maldito día y esa angustia de traición mezclada con dolor de cabeza de pensar tanto en el mismo asunto ya lo tenía mal.

Sabía que Ron lo había observado toda la tarde con recelo y con una duda extrema, aunque no decía nada y la parecer se había dado por vencido de que Harry le dijera algo, porque ahora observaba a Hermione que estaba parada al lado de Dumbledore dando las gracias a la gente del Ministerio que había ido y a sus compañeros, sosteniendo una mini escultura de oro de un león rugiendo.

Harry se retorció las manos, algo le pasaba en el estómago. Lo sentía revuelto y a la vez tan lleno que el sólo ver las copas de brindis esparcidas por la mesa le hizo palidecer. No podía ser que estuviera tan nervioso, tenía que calmarse.

Neville Longbottom estaba sentado a su lado. Volteó y habló en un susurro hacía él y Ron.

- Padma Patil se ve muy bonita, verdad? -  dijo, un poco sonrojado.

Ron, que no tenía precisamente muy buenos recuerdos con Padma, asintió sin mucho énfasis.

A Harry le empezó a dar vueltas la cabeza. Miró a Ron asustado... definitivamente esto ya no era normal. Si, era cierto, estaba preocupado por lo que pudiera o no hacer Malfoy pero enfermarse por eso... no era precisamente una reacción que acostumbrara. Con una mano temblorosa alcanzó a jalar el brazo que Ron tenía sobre la mesa. Éste volteó y cuando lo miró hizo una cara de sorpresa, le tomó la mano.

- Te sientes bien, Harry?

Harry tuvo el impulso de molestarse por aquella pregunta. ¿Qué acaso no era obvio que se sentía sumamente mal? Neville también volteó al oír la voz de Ron y Seamus Finnigan hizo un sonido preocupado. El dolor en su cabeza iba en aumento tan rápido que lo hizo empezar a sudar.

- Te ves muy pálido, Harry... 

- ... por lo tanto, la serpiente plateada de Slytherin la entregaré con orgullo al señor Draco Malfoy!! – se oyó la voz de Dumbledore.

Harry juntó todo lo que le quedaba de fuerzas y alzó la cabeza. Alcanzó a ver a Draco entrando por una de las puertas anexas pero el dolor lo hizo volver a agacharse. Un sonido de expectación se escuchó a lo largo de las cuatro mesas. 

La cicatriz de rayo le ardió tan fuerte que parecía que iba a incendiarse de repente. Harry se la tomó con una mano.

- Te duele? – preguntó expectante, Ron.

Harry no respondió, sentía demasiado dolor para emitir sonido. 

- Se siente bien, señor Malfoy?

Harry alcanzó a oír a Dumbledore y al parecer Ron, Neville y Seamus también porque los tres miraron hacia la mesa de enfrente. Harry, aún con la mano en la frente y encorvado por el dolor volteó hacia la misma dirección. Draco estaba enfrente de Dumbledore con ambos brazos rodeando su estómago y una clara expresión de dolor en la cara. El director parecía realmente preocupado por la palidez extrema del muchacho.

A Harry se le nubló la vista, y desenfocó al rubio, ya no veía nada claramente. Las figuras difusas se fueron oscureciendo y desapareciendo en una negrura total... y entonces los vio... aquellos ojos rojos y rasgados, llenos de odio. Entonces sintió el dolor más indescriptible del mundo, mucho más fuerte que la maldición Cruciatus. Parecía que su cabeza se estaba partiendo por la cicatriz. No aguantó más y dio un grito lleno de desesperación y amargura.

*******************

Comentarios en los reviews.


	15. Capítulo XV: Predicciones Algebraicas

NOTA: No me tardé tanto, o si?

CAPÍTULO XV: Predicciones Algebraicas.

Los sonidos empezaron a ser un poco más cercanos, oía algunos murmullos que no podía identificar porque sabía que estaban lejos, quizá fuera de la habitación. Sin embargo, cerca de él sólo escuchaba una ligera respiración. Mientras sus demás sentidos iban despertando, sintió una leve pero placentera brisa que le levantaba el flequillo y fue entonces cuando supo que el ardor de la cicatriz se había calmado. No recordaba nada de lo que había pasado después de haber gritado de dolor. En realidad ni siquiera recordaba del todo aquél grito, sólo la fría mirada de Voldemort...

Harry abrió los ojos despacio, aunque ya no tenía aquel indescriptible dolor le parecía mucho más agradable la oscuridad que cualquier cosa que encontrara con la vista... pero se equivocó, su mirada se encontró con otra igual de profunda pero mucho más misteriosa. Sentado en la orilla de su cama, estaba Draco con la vista fija en él. 

Harry parpadeó un momento, el rubio parecía desmejorado. Harry se acomodó en la cama, colocando todo su peso sobre la espalda.

- Malfoy... – dijo, con una voz opaca.

Se aclaró la garganta, parecía como si hacía un tiempo que no la ocupaba. Draco no lo dejaba de mirar y cuando habló parecía tan distante que Harry dudó si era cierto que estaba despierto.

- Ayer tuve un sueño contigo.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces para aclarar su visión, tragó saliva y jaló aire.

- ¿Qué sueño?

Draco parpadeaba lentamente como si estuviera muy cansado. Dejó de mirar a Harry volteando la cabeza hacia el frente.

- Eres un héroe Potter, todo mundo piensa eso, ¿sabes?

Harry frunció un poco el entrecejo. Draco estaba en un estado poco usual, o demasiado tranquilo... o demasiado absorto.

- ¿De qué hablas? – fue lo único que atinó a decir.

Malfoy bajó la vista al piso.

- De nada... – y se puso de pie, acomodándose la túnica.

La cabeza de Harry empezó a confundirse, a las primeras personas que esperaba encontrar ahí, después de una noche dramática como la que había pasado, era a Ron y a Hermione, que, aunque su amistad ya no era la de antes, generalmente se preocupaban cuando algo así sucedía. Pero en lugar de ellos, había estado Draco... y ahora se iba sin más.

- No... no me contaste tu sueño.

Harry no quería que se fuera, aún no sabía si era porque realmente quería estar con alguien o porque se sentía algo abandonado por los que supuestamente lo apreciaban, o porque se sentía sumamente feliz de que el que hubiera estado preocupado fuera ese rubio. Draco lo miró de nuevo por un instante, jaló aire suficiente como para propinar un suspiro pero este nunca llegó.

- No necesitas saberlo... 

Draco se agachó, tomo su mochila, la cual Harry no había visto, del suelo, se la colocó sobre el hombro y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la enfermería. 

- Alcancé a ver que tu también estabas mal anoche... – dijo de repente, y casi sin pensar, Harry.

Draco detuvo su marcha y volteó hacia la cama de Potter con una sonrisa chueca que casi hace al chico suspirar. 

- Necesitas poner más atención a los detalles, Potter – Draco miró hacia la pared justo enfrente de Harry, donde había un calendario mágico colgado, en el que aparecían varios números y planetas que giraban sin parar – creo que deberías reconsiderar eso de despertar cuando se te da la gana, llevas mes y medio inconsciente... Pomfrey está a punto de darte por muerto cerebral.

Draco ajustó su mochila y salió de la enfermería sin decir nada más.

* * *

David no sabía que pensar de lo que estaba sucediendo enfrente de él.  Parpadeó y volvió a mirar por la ventana. Había varias personas paradas en la acera de enfrente a San Charbel, demasiadas parejas. Era sábado... pero qué sábado, realmente era inusual que tanta gente estuviera interesada en adoptar niños. Alzó los hombros y siguió trapeando. 

De pronto, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de un golpe que lo hizo respingar. La señorita Fairweather venía hecha un demonio, y tan agitada que el manojo de llaves que siempre cargaba bailoteaba tan alocadamente que terminó cayéndose sin remedio hasta el piso. La directora del internado, maldijo un par de veces y las alzó tan precipitadamente que se le escaparon de las manos en varias ocasiones antes de poder tomarlas firmemente. David, en otras ocasiones, se hubiera permitido el lujo de soltar una risita, pero esta vez no movió ni un músculo de la cara.

Fairweather se acercó hasta él y le tomó la barbilla con una mano, alzándole la cabeza. Lo observó detenidamente por unos segundos, después lo soltó con brusquedad.

- Espero, Riddle, que mi escarmiento haya servido de algo.

David, por dentro, quería decirle que no tenía idea de cuanto había servido, que después de las múltiples golpizas de Norman y sus amigos con no sólo el consentimiento si no con la orden de la directora de lastimarlo lo más posible, con la lista enorme de trabajos forzados que tenía y con su supervisión en las comidas en las que se aseguraba que Gertrudis no le diera más que dos cucharadas de arroz... David jamás volvería a enfrentársele, por más injusto que fuera lo que hiciera y no porque hubiera aprendido alguna lección de responsabilidad, como ella las llamaba, ni tampoco porque le tuviera miedo, era, simplemente, porque su odio hacia Fairweather era tan grande que no le iba a dar la satisfacción de lastimarlo más. Pero no iba a decírselo.

David lanzó una mirada sin expresión hacia la directora de San Charbel, tomó de nuevo el palo del trapeador y volvió a fregar el piso. Fairweather chistó y se lo arrebató con un solo manotazo, azotando el instrumento de limpieza, que rebotó en una de las camas y cayó del otro lado.

- No seas imbécil, no vine sólo a visitarte!!

Fairweather se limpió la mano con la que había botado el trapeador, la cual se había salpicado de aromatizante. La vista de David que se había quedado mirando el trapeador cambió hacia la mujer. La directora caminó con pasos firmes hacia el viejo y desgastado ropero, lo abrió con brusquedad y buscó entre sus llaves.

David se quedó ahí parado, sólo observándola. Por su mente no pasaba nada, le parecía estar en un confuso sueño del que tenía ganas de despertar pero no podía.

- Maldición!! – las manos de la señorita Fairweather temblaban mientras revolvía el llavero – No te me quedes viendo, inútil, ven acá!!

David trastabilló y se dirigió hacia ella. La directora extendió sus manos hacia él.

- Ayúdame a buscar la llave plateada!!

- La... 

El muchacho abrió más los ojos. La llave plateada era una llave minúscula que Fairweather siempre traía colgada en el cuello y que todos los internos llamaban así debido a que abría el más preciado tesoro que tenían: comida deliciosa, ropa nueva, perfumes y fijadores de cabello, es decir, era la única llave que abría prácticamente todas los cajones cerrados del Internado. Desde los cajones superiores de los roperos hasta la segunda sección de la derecha de la despensa. David movió un poco la cabeza. La cara de Fairweather se tornó más tensa aún, miró un segundo a David para después darle un golpe cerca del oído, botándolo hacia la cama.

- Qué no me estás oyendo o eres tarado?! – gritó con brusquedad. Mientras, cómo podía, el muchacho volvía a ponerse de pie. – Riddle, por Dios!! Que no estás viendo la cantidad de personas que han llegado? 

- Es que... – a David le empezó a doler el oído, se lo tapó con una mano y miró a Fairweather, está vez, con una clara expresión de reproche.

- ¿Es que qué? – la directora parecía un calaca frenética, mientras lo miraba con los ojos hinchados.

- La trae colgada en el pecho... – contestó, con una voz lejana y apagada.

- Qué? Qué dijiste?... No te tapes los oídos cuando te estoy hablando – Fairweather retiró la mano de David que cubría su oreja.

- Que la trae colgada en el pecho! – dijo, con voz más alta y poniéndose de pie.

- Bendito!

David frunció el entrecejo. La señorita Fairweather no miró hacia su cuello sino que lo veía extrañamente, con una expresión entre asustada y furiosa. Inmediatamente después, lo llevaba de la mano hacia el tercer piso del Internado, sin propinar más ruido que una perorata incomprensible en voz casi nula.

* * *

- Bien, bien, bien... será mejor que trabajen por parejas, abran los libros en la página trescientos noventa y cuatro, lean hasta el segundo párrafo. Quiero que se concentren en los augurios y los comprueben con las operaciones... anden, anden, ya!

Inmediatamente después de que el profesor  pronunciara estas palabras, el ruido en el aula se elevó increíblemente y casi con un movimiento automático, el maestro dio un golpe fortísimo sobre la pizarra. Todo volvió a quedar en silencio.

- Nadie se para... trabajaran en parejas, sí, pero con el compañero de la derecha... vamos todos!!

Hubo un murmullo de decepción a lo largo de todo el salón. Hermione sacó un rollo de pergamino de en medio de su cuaderno, lo desdobló y lo puso enfrente suyo, después tomó su ejemplar de "Aritmancia para Intermedios: augurios algebraicos" abriéndolo en la página indicada y se inclinó hacia su compañero de la derecha.

- Bueno, yo traigo una lista de augurios sin comprobar... se la pedí a los de la clase de Adivinación. Hay unos sobre muerte, otros sobre golpes incurables, unos sobre maldiciones.. 

- Yo preferiría uno sobre la extraña desaparición de sangre sucias.

Hermione alzó la cabeza de inmediato. Había estado tan absorta en la increíble clase y tan ansiosa de empezar a practicar lo explicado que no se había dado cuenta que el compañero con el que le tocaba trabajar era un slytherin insoportable: Blaise Zabini, quien ahora la miraba con una sonrisa sórdida dibujada en su pálido rostro.

Ella sólo torció los ojos y puso un dedo sobre el pergamino.

- Empecemos con el primero ...

- OH! La deducción de un genio...

- ... proclamado un 3 de junio pasado...... 

- Si fuera futuro no lo sabrías...

- ... un augurio de muerte que predice...

- ¿Qué otra cosa hacen los augurios?

- ... la muerte de...

- ¿... tu novio Weasley o tu amante Potter?

Hermione respiró hondo. Dejó el pergamino a un lado y tomó el libro, sin ningún gesto que delatara su molestia.

- Bien... como no cooperas, voy a hacer un augurio sobre ti y voy a comprobártelo.

- Ja, ja, ja...

Zabini se rió forzadamente por lo bajo, callando justo a tiempo de que el profesor lo descubriera. Se acomodó en el asiento y empezó a jugar con su pluma.

- Y bien? Qué augurio me vas a hacer... ¿que voy a morirme por el desprecio de una sangre sucia?

Hermione le lanzó una mirada irónica antes de hacer unas notas en una esquina de un pedazo de pergamino que había sacado del cuaderno.

- No... en realidad no hago augurios que se me ocurren de la nada, suelo pensarlos, aunque no sé si tu sepas lo que signifique pensar antes de hablar... ¿cuándo naciste?

Zabini miró por unos segundos el cabello enmarañado de Hermione. Después se enderezó y miró lo que ésta anotaba. En letra delgada se leía "Blaise Zabini, sexto año, Hogwarts, Slytherin", frunció un poco el entrecejo. 

Al no recibir respuesta, Hermione alzó la cabeza y se extrañó al verlo tan concentrado en lo que ella había anotado. No sabía si era lo correcto... pero le parecía que la mirada de Blaise denotaba curiosidad. Zabini notó que lo estaba observando y cambió su expresión.

- 26 de Noviembre – pronunció en tono escéptico - ¿piensas proclamar un augurio sobre mí en esta clase? 

Hermione apuntó el dato debajo de "Slytherin".

- ¿Crees que no puedo hacerlo? – preguntó, consultando el libro abierto sobre la mesa.

Blaise volvió a sonreír. Se recargó sobre una mano, tomó bien su pluma y empezó a dibujar garabatos en su cuaderno.

- Francamente no creo que puedas hacer nada, Granger.

- ¿Edad exacta?

Blaise siguió dibujando pero sin mirar lo que hacía. Su vista se dirigía hacia el fondo del salón.

- Diecisiete con dos meses.

- Dije exacta...

- Es exacta, tonta... ¿qué día es hoy?

Hermione no respondió, siguió haciendo notas de lo que le decía Blaise, sin permitir que sus desplantes arruinaran su clase favorita.

* * *

Cada semana que pasaba, Tom estaba más expectante, más nervioso y... parecía que más contento. Gedeli no tenía idea de porqué rayos su amigo estaba así. En una semana más Hogwarts estaría infestada de muggles, todos los maestros estaba apurados haciendo preparativos para los familiares invitados por los alumnos y prácticamente sus clases habían estado suspendidas... pero todo eso parecía no importarle. 

Gedeli miró hacia el techo del Gran Comedor, el cual era un soleado sol de términos de invierno. Se asió la túnica con una mano y la movió haciéndose aire con ella. La primavera aún no había empezado pero aún así el calor ya era sofocante. 

- ¿Alguien de aquí falta de anotar a sus invitados?... slytherins les estoy hablando, pongan atención.

Gedeli miró hacia la mesa de la casa de la serpiente, su jefe, el profesor Binns un anciano que ya no podía ni con su alma, trataba de atraer su atención con un pergamino y una pluma en las manos.

- ¿Señor McGregor usted ya...?

Gedeli ya no pudo oír lo que Binns decía porque varias lechuzas entraron en ese momento, haciendo barullo con sus ululares y empezaron a repartir cartas y demás cosas. El hufflepuff recibió el diario El Profeta y un paquete de su madre donde le decía que ya estaba todo preparado para su Semana Muggle y que le pedía que reservara un lugar más para su hermana ya que habían decidido ir todos a Hogwarts. 

El muchacho hizo un sonido sordo al saber que su hermana iría, no sabía muy bien porque pero su relación se había deteriorado mucho desde que él había decidido asistir a Hogwarts. Alzó las cejas y se dispuso a buscar a Tom en la mesa de Slytherin pero éste ya se había ido. 

Un poco decepcionado porque su amigo no lo había esperado, Gedeli tomó sus cosas y salió del Gran Comedor en dirección al aula de Aritmancia.

- ¡Hey, Nadal! 

Gedeli volteo y miró que Ashton, un compañero de casa lo venía siguiendo agitando la mano. Gedelí esperó hasta que lo alcanzara.

- Oye!... traes la predicción comprobada de tarea? 

Gedeli abrió mucho los ojos y tragó saliva.

- Si – contestó con un hilo de voz.

Ashton sonrió.

- Y por qué te asustas entonces?

Gedeli recordó que la predicción algebraica que había realizado era sobre Tom... pero en realidad no quería entregarla le parecía una traición. Aunque... pensándolo mejor... no creía que hubiera estado bien realizada.

- Oye! – lo interrumpió en sus pensamientos, Ashton – este... puedes decirme rápido cómo hacerla?

David comprendió para qué la señorita Fairweather lo llevaba al tercer piso, el cual correspondía a los internos de ocho años, hasta que uno de ellos dio un grito ahogado al verlo y acto seguido entraron en la enfermería donde había varios espejos: la oreja donde la directora le había golpeado estaba llena de sangre negra que empezaba a escurrir por su cuello. Dave quería inspeccionarse más de cerca aquello pero la enfermera lo jaló hacia una de las camas y lo sentó.

- ¿Pero qué le sucedió? – preguntó.

Fairweather tragó saliva negando furtivamente con la cabeza. 

- No tengo idea, llegué para prepararlo y tenía la oreja sangrando.

La enfermera miró de reojo a David, preparó una solución y empezó a limpiarlo. 

- Bueno.. David prepárate con la ropa que voy a dejarte en el dormitorio. Trata de quedar lo más decente posible, entiendes? Todavía tengo muchas cosas que hacer – dijo, Fairweather abriendo la puerta de la enfermería.

- Espero que no haya sido un golpe, señorita Fairweather...

La directora se paró en seco y miró altivamente a la enfermera que seguía limpiando el oído de David. Dio unos pasos hacia ella.

- ¿Intenta decir que maltrato a mis niños?

La enfermera hizo un rollo con una de las gasas y se lo metió a David. Tomó su mano y lo hizo sostener la curación. Después miró a la directora y respiró profundamente.

- Yo no dije eso en ningún momento, directora – dijo, tranquilamente – sólo dije que ojalá no haya sido un golpe... el cual pudo haberse dado de mil y una formas, jamás pensé que usted se lo hubiera dado.

David intentó no sonreír ante aquello, aunque le daba mucha satisfacción ver cómo la directora se ponía nerviosa y palidecía un poco.

- Bueno...  – dijo al cabo de un rato – yo también espero que no sea grave... con... con permiso.

La enfermera se volteó de nuevo a David y le quitó la gasa sucia, la dobló y la tiró en el basurero. Después empezó a preparar otra y se acercó al muchacho para limpiarle la cara. En una de sus pasadas, le testereó una de las costras del cuello, por lo que David hizo un gesto de dolor. La enfermera paró y lo miró detenidamente.

- Tienes muchas cicatrices recientes, muchacho... ¿qué te pasó?

David miró a la mujer. El servicio médico iba cada sábado solamente desde hacía varios años. Antes, había una enfermera de planta en San Charbel pero el presupuesto ya no alcanzó para seguirla pagando, por lo que ahora dependían en servicio del Hospital del Estado más cercano y, por lo regular, siempre iba una persona diferente. David se chupó los labios que le supieron a alcohol.

- ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar hoy? ¿Por qué hay tanta gente? – preguntó, desviando la mirada y fingiendo que estaba muy interesado en la caja de las gasas.

La enfermera fue a tirar la segunda gasa y a preparar más solución.

- Es día de adopciones, ¿qué, no lo sabes?

David vio a la mujer sin mover la cabeza.

- Nunca hay tanta gente y yo ya no tengo que bajar.

- Me ves cara de asistente de tu directora, o de abogada de lo familiar?

David le lanzó una mirada penetrante a la mujer, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la salida.

- A dónde crees que vas? – escuchó a la enfermera.

Dave volteó y se metió el dedo índice en la oreja, lo removió y lo sacó limpio.

- Ya no tengo nada...

Y salió sin esperar respuesta.

* * *

Harry avanzó por entre las filas de cojines con la mochila al hombro, tratando de que un largo pergamino de deberes se enrollara debidamente, cuando Ron lo alcanzó y le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

- Harry, que bueno que ya estás bien. – le dijo con una voz sincera.

- Si... – contestó él sin inmutarse mucho.

Ambos atravesaron la trampilla del aula de Adivinación y bajaron por la escalera. El pergamino se le safó de la mano a Harry y volvió a desenrollarse. 

- Hermione y yo íbamos a ir a verte después de la comida... - Ron recogió el papel y se lo devolvió – en realidad... me sorprendió verte entrar con Trelawney... seguro de que ya estás bien?

- Ajá... – contestó, poniendo su atención en volver a enrollar el pergamino.

- Porque Pomfrey nos dijo anteayer que aún no habías reaccionado con nada y que le preocupaba mucho. Ayer no pudimos ir a verte pero Cho nos dijo que habías estado igual.

Harry frunció el entrecejo.

- Cho? – preguntó, casi sin pensar.

- Sí... te ha ido a ver casi todas las semanas.

Harry se concentró un poco en la reacción que su estómago tenía... pero éste ni siquiera se inmutó con la mención del nombre de Cho... en realidad hacia un tiempo que no había pensado en ella. Lo cual le hacía preguntarse si ella sí lo había hecho... ya que ¿por qué otro motivo habría estado visitándolo en la enfermería?

- Pero, no sientes nada? Es decir... no te sientes mareado o algo así?

- No... tengo mucha hambre, nada más. Pero Pomfrey me sugirió no comer a deshoras.

- No te dijo que te quedaras?

- Si, claro, creo que tenía la intención de amarrarme a la cama... pero me vestí y le dije que me sentía bien y que...

Harry interrumpió su frase porque un rugido proveniente de su estómago resonó por el pasillo. Ron sonrió.

- Si que tienes hambre...

- Pues prácticamente no comí nada en mes y medio, no?

- Bueno...

Ron pasó su mochila hacia enfrente de él sin dejar de caminar.

- ... en realidad si te alimentabas, Pomfrey te hechizó para que tragaras sin ahogarte. Pero sólo podía hacerlo con gelatina ya que no podías masticar.

Harry se miro a sí mismo y puso una mano sobre su cadera.

- Eso explica por qué la túnica me queda grande, ¿que no hay otro método para alimentar a los inconscientes?

- Ni idea...

Ron, por fin, logró sacar una barra de chocolate de Honeydukes de su mochila. La volvió a cerrar y la pasó a su espalda. Ambos llegaron al descanso de las escaleras. Ron se detuvo.

- Acompáñame por Hermione y te regalo la mitad.

Harry miró la barra de chocolate, después miró su reloj y alzó las cejas. 

- Salimos antes?

- Sólo unos cuantos minutos... pero... esos minutos también se tardarán en servir la comida – dijo el pelirrojo, con tono tentador.

Harry dibujó una leve sonrisa, tomó el chocolate y siguió a su amigo.

- ¿Ahora vas por Hermione? – le preguntó con sorna a Ron mientras lo destapaba pero él no contestó.

Cuando llegaron al aula de Aritmancia, los estudiantes ya estaban saliendo. Hermione fue casi de las últimas en salir. Puso su mochila en el suelo justo delante de ellos y empezó a meter algunos libros, cuando terminó se puso en pie y miró a Harry como acabándose de percatar que estaba ahí.

- Qué? – preguntó, él metiéndose otro trozo de chocolate.

- Harry!!!! – Hermione cambió inmediatamente su expresión y se abalanzó para abrazarlo tan precipitadamente que casi lo hace tirar la barra de dulce – Harry, estás despierto!! Que alegría!! ¿Por qué no me avisaste, Ron? – dijo, rápidamente sin mirar al pelirrojo.

- Desperté hoy en la mañana... – contestó, Harry con dificultad porque la chica le apretaba con euforia las costillas.

De pronto, Hermione  se separó de él en un instante.

- Hoy? Pero... deberías estar en observación, no aquí danzando y tomando clases.

- No... – Harry hizo un ademán de desdén con la mano – me siento bien. Además... si me retraso más este pergamino va a aumentar.

Hermione miró el pergamino enrollado en la mano de Harry.

- Aún así, Harry... estuviste inconsciente por el dolor en la cicatriz y...

Hermione calló al ser empujada deliberadamente. Segundos después Blaise Zabini pasó junto a ellos a paso veloz y con la cara más seria que nunca.

Ron detuvo a Hermione y miró al slytherin.

- ¿Y a ese que le pasa?

- Ahhh... – contestó la chica quitándole importancia – está molesto por una predicción algebraica que le hice... aunque... que yo sepa, Zabini no tiene una amiga cercana que pueda irse de su lado, o sí?

* * *

David pasó una mano por su cabello. Se sentía bien usar aquella ropa limpia, aunque definitivamente el usar pantalón de casimir, camisa almidonada y un chaleco de punto tieso no iba precisamente con su estilo.

Bajó el último escalón y estiró el cuello. Absolutamente todos los internos de San Charbel estaban ahí, limpios y con ropa nueva. En un segundo, la señorita Fairweather entró al pasillo dando un portazo, los formó a todos.

- Silencio!!, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, así que... – la directora les dio un vistazo rápido a todos – salgan ya.

La fila empezó a avanzar. David estuvo tentado a preguntarle a Fairweather por qué lo había llamado para las adopciones, pero no hubo necesidad ya que ella misma lo apartó de la fila.

- Escucha, Riddle, está es nuestra oportunidad y no vas a desperdiciarla – David frunció el entrecejo, mientras la directora le inspeccionaba de nuevo la cara y le arreglaba un poco el cabello, tratando de tapar una cicatriz que aún se notaba en su sien – escúchame bien porque esto es importante... hay alguien muy rico que quiere hacer un donativo a San Charbel... y está interesado en adoptarte lo más pronto posible.

*  COMENTARIOS EN LOS REVIEWS.

VELIA: Hola! Gracias por tus comentarios. Me da gusto que te haya atrapado la historia. Mmm... no, Draco no posee la sangre de Tom... pero no estás tan perdida. Gracias por leer.

MORYN: Hola! Que bueno que regresaste para seguir leyendo. Tu eres una de mis grandes lectoras jajaja!! Espero que te siga gustando. Gracias por leer.

GAB: Holas!!! Mil gracias por tus mails y por haber regresado a esta historia. Yo también tengo amigas que harían algo como Padma y Hannah... pero tienes razón: es DRACO!! Ah! Bueno, Harry estaba nervioso por que Draco tiene su capa de invisibilidad, recuerdas? Y lo amenazó con dársela a su padre... hasta el momento no se la ha regresado. Gracias por leer.


	16. Capítulo XVI: El Inicio del Camino

CAPÍTULO XVI: El inicio del camino.

Hay veces en las que es imposible sanar completamente. La sangre está tan lastimada y cae tan efímeramente que no sabes cuando terminará. Ni siquiera sabes cuando empezó a gotear, ni cuando fue que te heriste tan gravemente, o te hirieron tan gravemente. Hay veces en las que el mundo está tan desgastado que tus ojos se aclaran de repente viendo que alrededor tuyo está todo tan obscuro y perturbador que tu corazón se engarrota y ningún pensamiento tranquilizante se asoma a tu cabeza. ¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer para recuperar la fortaleza que algún día se tuvo?... ¿Lo que sea?... quizá sí, quizás lo único que hay que hacer es tirarse en una cama y mirar cómo transcurre el tiempo y lo mejora todo, quizá lo que hay que hacer es salir corriendo hacia ningún lugar... o a un lugar muy específico, aquel que aparece en tus sueños más terribles y agotadores, aquel que se presenta cada vez que piensas que estás perdido, aquel que sientes que te llama cada vez que lo imaginas. Ese lugar siempre es diferente para cada quien, algunos lo llaman muerte. Entonces, si es el lugar tranquilizador, ¿por qué tantos le temen?. "Yo no le temo", fue su autocontestación, pero sabía perfectamente que mentía, sí le temía, le temía tanto  como cualquier otro que no sabe lo que le espera cuando su corazón deje de latir. Le tenía miedo a quedarse entre las tinieblas de sus ojos cerrados. "Sí, si le temo"... 

Draco se incorporó en su cama, la camisola de la pijama la tenía mal puesta, torcida y caída hacia un hombro, dejando al descubierto el otro. Se había movido mucho por la noche tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero prácticamente, el esfuerzo había sido en vano.

Se pasó una mano por la cabeza, alisando sus cabellos rubios. Sabía que ya no había nadie en la habitación porque el sol daba de lleno en la ventana de su cabecera y porque había escuchado salir a todos. Seguramente ya estarían en la primera clase. Sin prisa, corrió una de las cortinas de su cama y bajó los pies al piso fresco, pero los retiró de inmediato: había divisado un escarabajo negro que rondaba por ahí. Parpadeó un segundo y miró de nuevo, pero el animalejo ya no estaba. Draco se talló los ojos con la manga de su camisola y observó, después, el escritorio adjunto a su cama.

Encima de éste había varios pergaminos desenrollados, dos libros en una pila y un tintero tapado. Draco se mordió un labio, suspiró. Sabía que debía hacerlo, pero no sabía cuando, ni cómo... ni siquiera por qué.

Alcanzó con un brazo la almohada y la retiró de su sitio, después safó del colchón una de las orillas de la sábana. Alzó un poco la colchoneta y tentó por debajo hasta encontrar un pequeño broche, lo jaló para abrirlo. La funda del colchón se desprendió junto con el broche, Draco metió la mano y buscó entre los resortes hasta que la encontró. Sacó un sobre obscuro, le pasó una mano por encima, explícitamente en aquellas letras "LV" del remitente. Ahora se veían un tanto difusas, mucho menos brillantes que aquella noche en la que la había recibido. Abrió el sobre y sacó un pergamino sumamente amarillento, no era un trozo grande, al contrario, era pequeño, cortado rápidamente ya que las orillas estaban un tanto cuarteadas. Draco desdobló el papel, aún con cierto escalofrío en la espalda:

"¿Cuál es un favor mejor pagado que el que se paga con sangre?, ¿cuál es un favor mejor cumplido que el que se cubre de plata?... ¿cuánto valen sus favores, joven Malfoy?"

Letra fina y cuidada, como aquel que está escribiendo poesía, pero tan mortífera a la vez que Draco sabía perfectamente qué responder a aquello... sin embargo, aún no se había atrevido a hacerlo.

* * *

Tom se dejó caer en el sillón con los ojos cerrados tan plácidamente que sus labios se extendieron en una delgada sonrisa. Gedeli lo observaba como siempre, perdido, sentado en flor de loto en el piso. Dos estudiantes se levantaron de sus lugares y bajaron las escaleras comentando acerca de aquel hufflepuff en su sala común otra vez, pero Ged estaba tan ensimismado observando a Riddle que lo único que procesó de aquello fue que se había quedado, a mitad de la noche, sólo con él de nuevo. Se mordió un labio tan de repente que se hizo daño y un delgado hilo de sangre cubrió una de sus hendiduras.

Su respiración se agitó a tal grado que Tom lo percibió, frunció el entrecejo pero no abrió los ojos. 

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó, en un murmullo.

Gedeli no respondió, sólo observó como su amigo acomodaba su cuerpo mejor, retorciéndose y estirándose. Tragó saliva, su corazón palpitaba como queriéndose salir de su pecho y su mirada no dejaba de ver el pedazo desnudo del estómago de Tom que había quedado cuando éste se había quedado quieto por fin. El labio de Gedeli tembló a tal grado que una gota minúscula de sangre y saliva cayó hasta su cuello y propinó un suspiró tan largo que esta vez, su amigo se inclinó para verlo.

Tom frunció el entrecejo aún más.

- Y a ti que te sucede? – de inmediato, Tom se percató de la delgada línea roja que sobresalía del labio de Gedeli – te mordiste o algo así.

Ged asintió con la cabeza tal lentamente que Tom casi no la percibió. La mirada de Riddle cambió a una mucho más profunda. Se bajó del sillón y gateando fue hasta su amigo. Gedeli temblaba de nerviosismo, la camisa de Tom se colgó y pudo ver su pecho mientras éste se acercaba a gatas. Esa visión era tan hermosa que dejó de respirar por unos instantes al imaginarse tocando aquella piel mucho más pálida que el resto, por la falta de contacto con la luz del sol. 

Tom llegó hasta él, se puso de rodillas y le tomó la barbilla, obligándolo a levantar la cabeza y abrir un poco la boca. Entonces, la línea de sangre salió de los labios resbalando por el mentón de Ged. Tom la observó un momento. Gedeli alcanzó a verlo mover los labios... la misma reacción como cuando algo le gustaba de comer, antes de que sintiera una lengua recorrer toda su barbilla.

Gedeli propinó un gemido leve, casi imperceptible por el oído humano, al sentir la saliva de Tom. Pero antes de lo que hubiera querido, éste se separó de él. Se lamió los labios y alzó una ceja.

- Tienes una sangre desagradable... sabe... dulce – dijo, sacando un poco la lengua para quitarse el sabor.

Tom empezó a alejarse, pero Ged puso su mano encima de la de él para impedirle moverse. Tom lo miró con una especie de asombro y pregunta. Gedeli se incorporó y también se puso de rodillas, delante de su compañero. Le soltó la mano al mismo tiempo que le acercaba su cuerpo. Casi juntó su boca a la oreja de Riddle.

- No te vayas... – susurró e inmediatamente después besó y lamió la unión entre el lóbulo y el inicio del cuello.

Tom se irguió ante ese estímulo, Gedeli aprovechó esto y rodeó con un brazo su cintura acercando más su cuerpo, metiendo su rodilla por la entrepierna de Tom. Al ver que su compañero no se negaba, Gedeli lamió y besó con mas euforia aquel lóbulo. 

Tom por su parte, fijó la mirada en el viejo piano de la sala común, que tenía la tapadura polvorienta. Sentía cómo la lengua le recorría casi todo el cuello pero sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado, hacía poco que estaba absorto, pensativo en diferentes cosas... distantes cosas. 

Gedeli desabrochó la camisa sin separar sus labios de la piel de Tom y bajó por ella hasta llegar al inicio de su pecho. Se detuvo un momento, como pidiendo permiso y un instante después se abalanzó sobre este como si fuera su único alimento, lo besaba sin parar sintiendo por primera vez aquellas texturas que le parecían tan perfectas, gimiendo sin proponérselo. Con el brazo que tenía libre (el otro seguía en la cintura de su compañero), se apoyó en el piso y empezó a escudriñar las costillas que sobresalían, estaba emocionado, Tom nunca lo había dejado llegar tan lejos, tal vez... tal vez esta sería la noche en que lo tuviera todo para sí. Sin dejar de lamerle las costillas y de besarlas, Ged observó por un segundo la mirada perdida de su amigo... sí, tal vez sería hoy. 

Con este pensamiento, Ged subió la mano con la que se apoyaba hasta las caderas de Riddle, las acarició un momento para después bajar lentamente hacia el vientre... Tom seguía perdido... Ged empezó a gemir más y a respirar con mucha más agitación, siguió bajando la mano pero antes de poder tocar lo que quería, Tom cerró y volvió a abrir los ojos muy rápido y con un movimiento ágil lo empujó de tal modo que Gedeli tuvo que usar ambas manos para no caer de espaldas.

Ged cerró los ojos y al abrirlos de nuevo esperaba encontrarse con un Riddle enojado... había ido demasiado rápido. "Idiota", se maldijo varias veces en su pensamiento... pero no fue así. Tom no tenía rastro de molesto, al contrario, tenía una media sonrisa cautivadora, lo que hizo sentir más confundido al hufflepuff.

Tom bajó la vista hasta la entrepierna de Ged y sonrió más descaradamente.

- ¿Excitado? – dijo, más como comentario que cómo pregunta.

Gedeli tragó saliva intentando apagar el maldito calor que sentía por dentro. Tom lo miraba tan penetrante e  incesantemente que creyó que no iba a soportarlo ni un minuto más.

En ese momento, el vidrio de la ventana sonó particularmente, cómo si algo se hubiera estrellado contra ella. Tom apartó la vista de Gedeli, lo cual agradeció en el alma. 

- ¿Qué fue eso? – pronunció, mientras se ponía de pie.

- No... no sé – contestó Ged, aún sofocado.

Riddle caminó hasta la ventana y sin abrirla escruto hacia fuera. De pronto abrió mucho los ojos y de un manotazo quitó el seguro de la ventana.

Gedeli lo miró extrañado, afuera hacia una noche infernal. La lluvia golpeaba las paredes del castillo como si fuera una batalla a muerte y parecía que el granizo empezaba a hacer de las suyas también en aquella guerra. Se puso de pie.

- No la abras, vas a... 

Pero era demasiado tarde, la ventisca junto con millones de gotas de agua de lluvia entraron desaforadamente en la habitación, bañándolo todo y haciendo crueldades con las cortinas, la alfombra y los papeles de encima de los escritorios. Sin embargo, Tom no se inmutó, por más que el aire prácticamente lo desnudara del torso por completo, él se acercó hasta la cornisa de la ventana y presumiblemente sacó medio cuerpo.

Gedeli se acercó algo asustado pero casi al instante, Tom volvió a meterse y cerró la ventana. Se quitó por completo la camisa y corrió hasta el sillón donde había dejado su capa. La tomó y envolvió su mano titiritando.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó, su amigo, nervioso.

- Es... está... heri... herida... – contestó él, aún con la voz cortada.

Ged se acercó hasta su amigo y le inquirió con la mirada que lo dejara ver. Tom lo miró entre sus cabellos mojados, abrió un poco la capa: tendida entre la manta estaba una doxy real, con la piel plateada... tan hermosa que tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para comprender que realmente estaba ahí. 

-

David soltó el aire despacio por décima vez en dos minutos. Las manos le temblaban, pequeñas gotas de sudor se asomaban por sus poros pero sin llegar a humedecer su piel. Sentía que el suelo se le abría justo debajo de sí, y aún así no sabría definir bien lo que por dentro le sucedía.

Estaba sentado en una banca, justo fuera de la dirección de Fairweather. Se recargó bien en la pared. Delante de él se levantaba el patio delantero que ahora estaba completamente lleno de parejas con cara de comprensivos, intentando hacerle preguntas a un montón de niños, a los cuales veían como si estuvieran comprando el pavo para navidad, con la misma objetividad y desdén. Algunos de sus compañeros de grado, incluyendo a Norman y secuaces, ya habían salido hacia el comedor y estaban formados pegados a la otra pared y tanto ellos como varios de los niños exhibidos como ganado lo veían incesantemente, tanto que David ya no sabía hacia dónde dirigir su mirada para no encontrarse con las de ellos. 

Sí, definitivamente lo que había sucedido no era algo que pasara muy a menudo en San Charbel... generalmente había una criatura deseada por varios padres, ya fuera por bonito, por presentable, porque, según ellos, tenían parecido físico, porque era adorable... y quien sabe cuanta palabrería más, pero lo usual fuera que el pequeño de la discordia fuera un bebé recién nacido, cuando mucho de tres años de edad. A partir de los cinco años en adelante, los niños empezaban a ser menos deseados, los padres les encontraban más defectos, y, por supuesto, los adolescentes eran totalmente indeseables, era la época de la rebeldía y la malformación según decían, por eso Fairweather no los obligaba a bajar el día de las adopciones, era pérdida de tiempo... y de dinero también, por que los padres acostumbraban dar un donativo por su niño adoptado, es decir, a consideración de David, daban su cuota por la mercancía comprada y más alta era esa cuota mientras más pequeño fuera el huérfano.

Por lo tanto, y dadas las circunstancias de su historial (el cual era presentado a los interesados, sin excepción alguna), todo el internado estaba impresionado de que dos señores se hubieran peleado en medio del patio por hablar con David.

Ni él mismo entendía del todo qué rayos había sucedido. Fairweather lo había hecho bajar vestido con las mejores galas que le pudo encontrar, le dijo que se comportara porque había alguien con bastante dinero que quería adoptarlo y después de ordenar que la fila avanzara y de haberlo inspeccionado una vez más, había hecho algo que hubiera preferido que jamás sucediera o que lo tragara la tierra en ese mismo instante: la directora había sacado un polvorín de maquillaje y le había tapado las cicatrices con aquella polvareda que olía a químico viejo.

Al formarse con sus compañeros, se había sentido ridículo. Él era el más grande y todas las parejas se le quedaban viendo como si miraran a un delincuente juvenil... hasta que un hombre jóven de barba obscura y ojos penetrantes, delgado pero fuerte, se había acercado hasta él, mirándolo de forma extraña. Fairweather le había advertido que se comportara bien con el dichoso interesado o se arrepentiría el resto de su vida, y pensando que era ese señor, le había extendido la mano, saludándolo cortésmente.

Al instante había sentido un golpe en la espalda, mientras que a su lado aparecía la directora con una de aquellas sonrisas hipócritas que tan bien le conocía.

- ¿Qué se le ofrece? – le había preguntado, pero aquel ensimismado señor no había contestado, ni siquiera había apartado la vista del muchacho – humm... ¿está usted registrado? 

Cómo el caballero no se había inmutado y ni siquiera había parecido percatarse de su existencia, Fairweather lo había tomado del brazo y se lo había llevado casi a la fuerza diciendo que no podía entrar sin registrarse. David se quedó mirando aquellos ojos obscuros, tan profundos, tan misteriosos y sin duda, tan bellos... tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta que otro señor de cabellos rojizos le estaba hablando hasta que su directora regresó y lo vio amenazadoramente.

David se movió en la banca, incómodo al recordar. El señor de cabellos oscuros se había registrado lo más pronto posible y había vuelto hacia el grupo... después había sido todo tan confuso y rápido que David sólo recordaba algunas palabras como: "no, no, este niño es mío" o "los niños no son propiedad de nadie" o bien "quíteme las manos de encima". Al segundo, sólo aparecía en su memoria que la directora intentaba calmarlos y los conducía hacía su oficina... y ahora él estaba ahí, quemándose bajo ese sol, sentado sin poder irse de esa banca caliente y con aquellas ropas que lo hacían sentir más incómodo que nunca.

Ahora... había otra preocupación en su mente: ¿qué diablos iba a hacer para no dejar que lo adoptaran? No sabía muy bien lo que quería para su futuro, lo único que tenía claro es que quería que fuera con Tom, aunque, por alguna razón, eso lo viera cada vez más lejos. No quería irse a vivir a una casa aburrida... pero tal vez sí quería sentirse querido de una manera distinta.

David se pasó la mano por la cara, esta era una de esas decisiones que jamás se había planteado. "¿Por qué yo?", era la pregunta que le venía a cada segundo. Bajó la cabeza y alcanzó a ver a Norman entrar al comedor, seguido de sus amigos y molestando a un chico nuevo. "Si soy tan despreciable como todos aquí" concluyó sus pensamientos, a la vez que la puerta de la dirección se abría y Fairweather se asomaba medio azorada.

- Entra, Riddle.

* * *

Unos dedos delicados, largos y pálidos levantaron la tapa del piano tan grácilmente que no se escuchó ningún ruido. Los dedos pasaron suavemente por las teclas hasta levantarse tan de repente como si hubieran tomado una decisión por ellos solos. Las manos empezaron a tocar ágilmente y la "Sonata Para Elisa" de Mozart empezó a llenar todos los espacios vacíos de aquella mazmorra escondida. Draco cerró los ojos dejando inundar su cabeza por esa melodía que le gustaba desde que tenía memoria, la había escuchado de las manos de su padre y había sido la primera que había aprendido a tocar... ahora era todo un experto interpretándola, tiempos exactos y sin ni siquiera ver las notas. Mozart reviviría con tan sólo escucharla de esa manera. 

- No sabía que toca...

- Shhhh... 

Draco juntó un poco sus cejas al oír hablar a Harry pero siguió tocando como si nada lo hubiera interrumpido.

Por su parte, Harry decidió disfrutar de aquella... cosa, que su "amigo" parecía disfrutar tanto. Draco terminó su interpretación, tapó el piano y volvió a recostarse en el mismo sillón que Harry. Ambos estaban sólo con el pantalón de sus pijamas.

- No sabía que tocaras el piano – dijo por fin, Harry.

- Desde los tres años.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos.

- Desde los tres?... – sonrió burlonamente – a los tres yo estaba más preocupado por robarle a Duddley algunas mamilas...

- Aún usabas mamilas a los tres años? – dijo aún más burlonamente el rubio.

- Duddley las usaba... – dijo, Harry en tono defensor.

- Si, claro... – Draco se dio media vuelta hacia su compañero de sillón – el pequeño Potter con su mamilita. 

El rubio hizo una mímica de darle a Harry un chupón en la boca, a lo cual el chico hizo un ademán de desdén. 

- Cállate, Malfoy, el que todavía las usaba era mi primo... además...

- Además, qué?

Harry había reparado en un punto en lo alto del armario y frunció el entrecejo.

- Qué es eso?

Draco miró hacia donde Potter le señalaba, la lacoya que le había mandado el Lord estaba parada en el armario de la mazmorra oculta de Slytherin, mirándolo con sus ojos amarillentos y perturbadores. El rubio se puso de pie de inmediato, alcanzó su varita y apuntó al animal.

- Mi cuarto! – gritó en un santiamén. 

- Pero que... – dijo Harry, también poniéndose de pie – qué era, parecía una lechuza...

- Era... era una lechuza – contestó Malfoy un tanto nervioso.

- Pero... era extraña.

Malfoy se tranquilizó al percatarse de que Potter no tenía idea de qué era. Respiró y guardó su varita en su capa, que estaba en el piso.

- Era tuya? – preguntó el gryffindor.

- Es de... mi padre.

Draco se colocó la capa sobre los hombros.

- Hablando de tu padre... – Harry se aclaró un poco la garganta antes de continuar – tu... tu no le has...

Malfoy sonrió y miró a Potter.

- No, aún no le he dado tu preciado tesoro – dijo, socarronamente.

- Vas a dármela? – preguntó, Harry, bastante serio.

- Quieres que te la dé? 

- Por supuesto que sí.

Draco miró a Harry por un rato.

- Te la voy a dar Potter... pero no todavía. La necesito.

Harry empezó a sentir que la sangre le hervía.

- La necesitas tu o tu padre? – preguntó más altaneramente de lo que quería.

Draco lo observó caminar hasta él decididamente.

- Tienes dinero, puedes comprarte una.

- No... son muy raras y ya, Potter... en realidad no quiero tener una discusión contigo... o que? – Draco disminuyó el pequeño trecho que aún quedaba entre ellos – no te la pasaste bien anoche?

Harry tragó saliva, mientras Malfoy se acercaba más para besarlo pero entonces, un manotazo se escuchó en la puerta, tan fuerte y claro que ambos saltaron.

- Malfoy!! Malfoy, estás ahí? – la voz de Blaise Zabini resonaba por todas las paredes. – necesito hablar contigo.

Draco miró a Harry, quien se veía preocupado.

- Sí, estoy aquí, espera!!

El rubio le señaló al gryffindor el armario. Harry se metió entre las capas polvorientas mientras Draco cerraba la puerta.

Escuchó que Draco se alejaba y abría la puerta principal.

- Qué pasa, Zabinni? Por qué gritas?

- No está!! No está!!

- No está quien?

- Anoche regresó... tal vez alguien la sacó!!

- De qué rayos hablas?

- Mi doxy!!! No está mi doxy!!!!

* * *

- Entendiste?

David parpadeó y asintió quedamente. Después tomó aire.

- Pero... me tengo que ir... ahora?

- HAY, RIDDLE!!

La directora dio un manotazo en la mesa, desesperada.

- Lo siento... pero... 

- Si, hijo...

- No lo llame hijo...

El señor de cabellos oscuros había sido callado por el de barba rojiza.

- Si, muchacho – corrigió – a mí también se me hace precipitado.

- En realidad no lo es si lo piensas bien – dijo el de cabellos rojizos – ya tienes casi 16 años, si tu proceso de adopción no empieza pronto...  te quedarás en San Charbel hasta los 21.

A David se le revolvió el estómago. Si, era cierto que debía tomar una decisión... pero, nunca imaginó que tuviera que hacerlo tan pronto. 

- Pero... mis cosas... mi...

- Niño, eso no importa te compraré nuevas, es por poco tiempo!!!

El señor de cabellos rojizos ya aparentaba estar bastante alterado. Fairweather había logrado llegar a un acuerdo con los dos hombres, el cual, obviamente, no incluía la opinión de Dave. El hombre de los cabellos rojizos se lo llevaría por un tiempo definido, para convivir con él y conocerlo. Después, el hombre de los cabellos oscuros se lo llevaría el mismo tiempo, ambos, claro darían un generoso donativo a San Charbel por facilitarles el inicio del proceso a las dos partes.

- Pe... pero... que no se supone que deben... ser... pareja? – preguntó, casi sin pensar y sólo para darse más tiempo.

- Quieres esperar a que una pareja quiera adoptarte?

David se mordió un labio y miró a la directora... Fairweather estaba amenazándolo literalmente con los ojos.

- Y bien? – preguntó, la mujer, con los labios tensos.

La figura de Tom se le vino a la mente... pero ya no pudo contenerla más tiempo, debido a las miradas insistentes que tenía sobre él. Asintió lentamente.

- Bien. Quédate aquí, Riddle, te traeré un suéter.

El señor de los cabellos oscuros se puso de pie se acercó hasta David y le sonrió... de una manera que nadie antes le había sonreído.

- Vivo en Kensington. Te estaré esperando, muchacho. – dijo, a la vez que salía de la habitación.

- Nos vamos a divertir mucho, ya verás – dijo el pelirrojo, en un sonido que a Dave le pareció distante.

Ni siquiera pudo asentir, estaba demasiado ensimismado, se iba de San Charbel, su más terrible pesadilla, por un tiempo... pero era el inicio de un camino de adopción que no quería recorrer.

* Comentarios en los reviews.

NARIA BURRFOOT: No soy maligna... soy un poco malvada nada más... Gracias por leer.

GALA SNAPE: mm... son muchas preguntas y ninguna te puedo responder… así que sigue leyendo!!

TAM ALOR: lo sé... mi ritmo de actualización es un asco. Mmm... no, no es Voldie jaja... te imaginas? Tom adoptando a David??... 

GABOO: lo de los dolores... pues se va a ir viendo que rayos con eso en algunos capítulos más... no desesperes.

VELIA: sip... anda por la edad de convertirse en Voldie... de hecho ya está en sus planes, por lo menos ya tiene el nombre. Mmm... y no te voy a decir eso del amuleto!! Mejor sigue leyendo, va? Jeje..

DI_MALFOY: Ojalá que hayas seguido leyendo.


	17. Capítulo XVII: A donde te lleva el vient...

CAPÍTULO XVII: A donde te lleva el viento.

David se recostó encima de las sábanas de aquella gigantesca y demasiado cómoda cama de hotel. El sólo sentir todo ese lujo lo hizo marearse... o tal vez era aquel olorcillo pesado de los desodorantes de ambientes finos  lo que le perforaba el cerebro y lo que le hacia sentir unas tremendas ganas de ir a vomitar.

Exhaló en un intento de resignación. Hacía unas horas que había comido un manjar extravagante, había platillos que jamás había visto en su vida y lo peor del caso es que el señor de cabellos rojizos lo había hecho probarlos casi todos. Para asombro y extrañeza de David, aquel hombre parecía dispuesto a tratarlo como si estuviera hecho de porcelana quebradiza. Lo acompañaba a todas partes, procuraba alimentarlo bien... había comido casi 5 veces desde su salida de San Charbel hacía unas cuantas horas... su salida de San Charbel...

Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza como torniquetes dolorosos. Miles, millones de veces había fantaseado con irse de aquel espantoso lugar que le carcomía los sueños y las esperanzas, nunca pensó que derramaría una lágrima al marcharse. David se hizo un ovillo y se dio vuelta en la cama en dirección hacía una de los ventanales del cuarto. Las imágenes empezaron a aparecérsele como pequeños hilos de telaraña.

El señor de los cabellos oscuros se había esperado junto a él hasta que el de la cabellera rojiza lo había metido a un taxi, sin más patrimonio para sí mismo que un suéter ralo y un tanto agujerado. Al irse, la señora Fairweather lo había tratado como si se le fuera un hijo propio, tanto que hasta lo había llegado a asustar por cómo lo abrazaba: llena de simulada angustia. En cambio, la que si había demostrado verdadera preocupación era nada más y nada menos que Gertrudis quien observaba todo el espectáculo desde una de las ventanas mugrientas de la cocina, al igual que todo el internado, con la nariz pegada al vidrio, con la diferencia de que de sus mejillas caían gruesas lágrimas que sin duda opacaban su visión pero, por nada del mundo, su ternura.

Fue entonces cuando David se había dado cuenta de que Gertrudis se quedaría sola para siempre. Keira no iba a regresar, la seguridad de eso era más que obvia, y por más que Gertrudis la buscara y la llegara a encontrar... ¿cómo se quedaría con ella? La pobre mujer no tenía ni un centavo excepto lo que la directora del internado le daba de paga, lo cual era ridículo. Y ahora él, el único interno que le dirigía la palabra también se iba. David sabía que de uno u otra forma él no iba a regresar tampoco. Alguno de esos hombres lo iba a adoptar y si él se decidía por impedirlo... Fairweather lo asesinaría, seguramente.

Gertrudis no se había atrevido a salir de la cocina y su único movimiento había sido el poner una mano sobre el cochambre pegado de la ventana por la que miraba. David lo había tomado como despedida y también colocó una mano sobre el cristal del coche. No quería dejarla, incluso era lo único que no odiaba de San Charbel... incluso era lo único que podía decir que amaba de ese lugar. Aquella mujer le había hecho sentir querido, por lo menos en los dos últimos años y siempre se lo agradecería.

Cuando el señor de los cabellos rojizos había entrado en el coche, acordando con Fairweather el día y la hora de la entrega de David, éste se había sentido absolutamente culpable por haber deseado salir de San Charbel, sin detenerse a pensar siquiera en la infeliz de Gertrudis. Sin embargo, su sentimiento de culpa no había tenido mucho tiempo de ser totalmente analizado ya que con el pretexto de despedirse, el señor de la caballera oscura lo había abrazado tan fuerte que David sintió que todo el aire se le salía del cuerpo. "Vivo en Kensington, recuérdalo".

- Sí, sí, sí... – dijo con fastidio el muchacho, enderezándose de la cama y haciendo un esfuerzo por dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido.

Seguía sintiéndose miserable y confundido pero a la vez lleno de misteriosa curiosidad por ver lo que ocurriría ahora, después de todo, habría que ver a dónde lo llevaba el viento por primera vez.

-

Blaise se sacudió el cabello con euforia y terminó pasando sus manos por encima de su cara, con tal fuerza como si quisiera arrancarse el pellejo del hueso. Draco lo miró con pena, se acomodó la cabeza sobre los brazos y cambió su vista hacia el techo.

En cambio, el slytherin pelirrojo seguía ensimismado y nervioso, no dejaba de tallarse los ojos y de moverse en la cama.

- Zabini... ya basta... – dijo, con calma el rubio.

- Si, claro, para ti es fácil...

Draco exhaló con fuerza y se paró de la cama. Miró a Blaise por un instante, después torneó los ojos y caminó hacia la ventana. Definitivamente, no tenía ganas de discutir, aquél había sido un día muy pesado y aunque no tenía una pesadumbre de sueño si sentía que de un momento a otro las fuerzas para mantenerse de pie se le iban a terminar. Su día había dado comienzo con el ataque de histeria de Blaise al no encontrar a su doxy real, la cual parecía haber desaparecido o... como él pensaba, había decidido regresar a su vida salvaje lejos de los cuidados mimados de su compañero.

En realidad, la búsqueda se había limitado a tres o cuatro estudiantes del colegio ya que eran los únicos que sabían, y que no les daba terror, la existencia de aquella mascota. Después de tres horas, Malfoy había optado por mentir y decirle a Zabini que había visto varios excrementos de doxy cerca de los límites del Bosque Prohibido y que lo más seguro era que su mascota estuviera bastante adentro.

Blaise había querido comprobarlo yendo a buscar los mentados excrementos pero por sentencia del rubio de que si iba jamás volvería a ayudarlo en algo así, se había conformado con lo dicho. Sin embargo... el pelirrojo no se veía nada satisfecho, Draco no sabía si su descontento era consigo mismo o con el animalejo malagradecido, que aunque hermoso era letal y era bien sabido por el mundo mágico que no solía entablar amistad con magos.

El rubio tomó un pedazo de pergamino que estaba sobre su escritorio y fingió mirarlo por largo rato, mientras sus pensamientos surgían y surgían... la carta con su respuesta al Lord había sido enviada hacía unas horas, antes de tener su último encuentro con Potter...

Draco alzó la mirada hacia las ventanas preguntándose por qué todo tenía que ser tan siniestro en su vida y deseando con todas las ganas de que era capaz, regresar a cuando tenía seis años o menos, cuando su existencia se basaba en juegos y siestas tranquilas.

Unos toquidos en la puerta lo regresaron a su recámara en Hogwarts, Blaise  corrió a abrir... tal vez con la esperanza de que fueran noticias sobre la doxy.

Crabbe entró tambaleante al dormitorio y Draco supo que estaba ebrio de comida. El obeso slytherin se botó sobre su cama extendiendo los brazos lo que hizo que la forzada camisa se le levantara sobre los agujeros de los botones caídos dejando ver su prominente estómago de piel flácida que tembló a la par de su respiración. La visión fue tan repugnante que cualquier indicio de hambre que alguno de los otros dos presentes hubiera tenido, se esfumó sin más.

Draco se volteó en dirección contraria a Crabbe y alcanzó a ver un gesto de asco en el rostro de Blaise, tan obvio que lo hizo sonreír.

- Ahhh... estoy lleno – exclamó, Vincent.

- En serio? – dijo, casi sin pensar Blaise.

Draco dejó escapar un resoplido de risa. Vincent frunció el entrecejo.

- Ustedes no comen porque no quieren...

- Sólo verte comer a ti, me satisface, Crabbe.

Blaise le sonrió a Draco tras su comentario. Crabbe se incorporó en la cama, al tiempo que Goyle llegaba y cerraba la puerta del dormitorio.

- Pues prefiero vivir feliz...

- Comiendo... – terminó la frase Draco – ya lo sabíamos.

Blaise y Draco sonrieron descaradamente. Crabbe y Goyle intercambiaron miradas, Draco comenzó a formular en su cabeza que en ellos aún había cierto miedo hacia él y que no se atreverían a hacerles nada... cuando Goyle se acercó hacia él con algo en la mano.

- Oye, Draco... mira...

Draco observó con desdén lo que le mostraban. Aunque poco a poco se le fue borrando la sonrisa. Crabbe lo miró desafiante por primera vez y por algún motivo, no le agradaba el tono que empezaba a tomar este asunto, así que se obligó a cambiar su expresión, como tantas veces lo había hecho.

- Qué es esa porquería? – preguntó, con una voz tranquila que ni él mismo reconoció.

- No sabes?

Malfoy frunció el entrecejo, por supuesto que sabía qué era pero no pensaba dar el más mínimo indicio de que era así.

- No – respondió, remarcándolo con la cabeza.

- Humm... pensamos que sí, lo encontramos en la sala anexa...

- Y como tu estuviste en la mañana ahí... quisimos preguntarte, aunque...

Draco tragó saliva casi indescriptiblemente, sus propios lacayos le estaban haciendo preguntas que lo comprometían.

- Aunque qué? Por qué creen que tendría que saber qué rayos es eso? – dijo, con garbo y con un temple que hizo dudar a los otros dos.

- Bue... bueno...

- Qué diablos es? – la voz de Zabini irrumpió.

Draco miró a Blaise y su estómago le dio un vuelco, no sabía por qué pero no quería por nada del mundo que el pelirrojo tocara aquella prenda. Pero... a la vez sabía que no podía hacer nada por impedir que Goyle se la acercara, no si no quería levantar sospechas.

- Es... – Zabini extendió el ropaje y lo examinó – una camisa?

- Aja... – Crabbe se acercó hasta la cama de Malfoy, el obeso lo miraba de una forma extraña... parecida a la de un toro cuando va a darle la estocada final al torero – es una camisa muggle, pero...

- Es mía.

Draco, quien se había quedado mirando fijamente las irises de aquellos ojos de puerquito, cambio su vista hacia Zabini quien en ese momento doblaba la prenda.

- No puede ser tuya – la boca del rubio se cerró de inmediato al pronunciar las palabras.

- Si, lo es... – Blaise parecía desafiante – la perdí hace semanas.

Draco hizo un gesto para quitarle importancia y se hincó en su cama, estirando una mano hacia uno de los lados.

- Bueno, si me disculpan voy a dormir un poco y, Blaise... – Zabini hizo una mueca y miró a su compañero – ya deja de quejarte.

Malfoy alcanzó a ver que Blaise le achicaba los ojos, mientras colocaba la camisa dentro de su baúl, antes de cerrar sus cortinas. Sin embargo, no se recostó al momento, se quedó quieto y pensativo, mirando los adornos de los doseles. Esa camisa era de Potter, no podía ser de Zabini, por dos razones: la primera, los padres de Blaise jamás le comprarían algo de procedencia muggle y la segunda... recordaba perfectamente como la había desabrochado la noche anterior mientras besaba el cuello de Harry.

Lo que lo hacía preguntarse con mayor inquietud, porqué Blaise había dicho esa mentira.

-

Harry llegó al Gran Comedor ya entrada la mañana, la mayoría de los estudiantes ya estaban desayunando o terminando de hacerlo y, por sobre las mesas, reinaba un barullo ejemplar. Se paró un momento antes de entrar para mirar por los arcos las copas de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido, desde ahí se podía ver la cabaña de Hagrid. Harry torció la boca, no sentía nada de remordimiento al reconocer que no había ido a visitarlo desde hacía más de medio año, le dio más remordimiento el que éste no se presentara dentro de él siendo que Hagrid había sido muy buen amigo.

Se mordió un poco el labio y se movió, dispuesto ya, a entrar en el Gran Comedor, pero de pronto sintió un intenso dolor en las costillas, dio un manotazo y vio que una varita salía disparada por los aires.

- Lo siento, Harry – dijo una voz, en un tono no muy sincero.

Harry se llevó la mano a la parte lastimada y alzó la cabeza para ver el rostro de Marietta Edgecombe, la amiga de Cho, que lo miraba con los ojos entreabiertos. Su piel había quedado cacariza, después de aquella maldición que tan justamente se había ganado por revelar la ubicación del ED.

Harry tomó aire para decirle a Marietta lo "mucho" que él también sentía que su cara hubiera quedado tan mal, cuando Cho salió del Gran Comedor. Hacía unos cuantos meses que Harry no había cruzado palabra con ella y a decir verdad, ya no le importaba tanto.

- Hola, Harry – dijo ella, alzando una mano.

Él sólo alzó las cejas.

- Vamos, Marietta, llegaremos tarde al ensayo de Richard.

Marietta alzó su varita del suelo.

- Si, si... lo siento, Harry, de verdad...

- Marietta!!!

Harry apartó la vista de los ojos de Cho y la dirigió hacia el final del pasillo. Luna Lovegood venía muy apurada hacia ellos junto con Ginny y Colin Creevey. Luna parecía estar incrédula, con ojos de sorpresa... mucho más que de costumbre.

- Marietta, ten más cuidado...

Marietta hizo un gesto de descontento que cambió inmediatamente por uno de asombro.

Harry aún no entendía de qué estaban hablando, hasta que Luna llegó hasta ellos y tomó por detrás la mochila de Marietta. Entonces fue cuando vio que ésta goteaba un líquido morado.

- Rayos – dijo la chica – gracias, Looney.

Harry creyó ver un flash de alegría en los ojos de la amiga de Cho, cuando Luna se paró en seco y soltó la mochila. El chico recordó la expresión de Luna cuando le había confesado cómo la llamaban algunos compañeros, en aquel momento, creyó que la chica le restaba importancia a todos los comentarios sobre ella. Pero en este instante, Luna lo había mirado por una décima de segundo y habría jurado que estaba apenada y un tanto molesta.

- Bueno... – dijo, por fin, tomando aire – deberías tener más cuidado guardando tus pociones...  – Luna caminó un poco en dirección a las puertas – podrías haber lastimado a Harry... o a Cho.

La chica se dio la vuelta sin mirar a nadie más. Colin la siguió pero Ginny se quedó un momento observando la mano con la varita de Marietta, después entró al comedor.

Harry observó que Ginny alcanzaba a Luna y le susurraba algo al oído, ambas voltearon a verlo para después despedirse y cada una irse a su respectiva mesa... "¿qué rayos?", pensó. Giró la cabeza hacia Cho y Marietta pero estas ya habían partido por el pasillo.

Encogió los hombros y entró al Gran Comedor. "Mujeres!", dijo en su pensamiento mientras recorría la mesa de gryffindor, intentando encontrar un lugar apartado.

-

- Vamos, vamos! Apresúrate, no encontraremos lugar!

David dio un vistazo hacia fuera de una de las ventanillas, preocupado.

- Anda, David!

- Si, si... – pronunció apresurando el paso.

El señor de cabellos rojizos le señaló un compartimiento.

- Aquí, busca asientos, en un momento regreso.

David vio que el señor seguía por el pasillo hasta entrar en una puerta de madera que tenía un letrero que decía "Correo, Todo tipo". Empezaba a preguntarse qué querrían decir con "todo tipo" cuando trastabilló con el filo de la puerta de la división.

- Cuidado, jovencito!

David levantó la vista, en el primer asiento estaba sentada una anciana con un chal gris y un sombrero verde, a su lado una mujer con un bolso rojo.

- Ten más cuidado, niño. Casi caes sobre mi madre.

El chico asintió con la cabeza y, apenado, se encaminó hasta el último asiento. Se mordió el labio, ese expreso salía en menos de diez minutos y, aunque todo parecía absolutamente normal, no estaba seguro de que lo que estaba haciendo fuera correcto. Juntó sus manos y empezó a retorcerlas. La dama de su lado izquierdo se alejó un poco más. David se sentía sumamente incómodo.

Un minuto después, el señor de cabellos rojizos entró. La anciana que casi había pisado hizo un gesto de placer.

- Oh, benditas ánimas... sí es usted... mira, niña!!

El barullo del compartimiento se hizo más fuerte y varias mujeres se acercaron al señor. El muchacho frunció el entrecejo... su incomodidad iba en aumento.

- Es increíble, anda, niña, saca una hoja...

- Aquí tiene una pluma... mi esposo también lo admira.

David se apretujó contra su asiento y miró de nueva cuenta por la ventana, el tren comenzó a moverse. Hasta este momento, no se le había ocurrido preguntar nada acerca de los hombres que querían adoptarlo. Se le hacían dos extraños que no quería conocer. Movió las irises un poco hacia adentro del lugar. Prácticamente, todos los de ese compartimiento parecían conocer al... señor de cabellos rojizos... David se percató que ni siquiera había preguntado su nombre. No tenía idea de con quien había compartido las últimas veinticuatro horas, sólo se había limitado a contestar preguntas y no a hacerlas.

Diez minutos después, el hombre pudo sentarse frente a él. Había dos asientos entre ellos y el resto de la gente que aún emocionada, no dejaba de ver al señor... y al parecer ahora estaban sorprendidos de que aquel muchachillo enclenque fuera con él.

David se acomodó en el asiento y aclaró su garganta. Miró con desenfado al hombre.

- Quién es usted? – preguntó, por fin.

El señor de cabellos rojizos sonrió plenamente, mientras sus ojos se iluminaban.

- Hacía años que esperaba esa pregunta.

Dave se sintió estúpido, era cierto, hace horas que debería haberla hecho y, sin embargo, no había tenido necesidad de ello. Había estado completamente ensimismado en sus pensamientos de culpa y nostalgia.

Miró fijamente a los ojos claros de aquel hombre que lo llevaba a quién sabe dónde. Dentro de la luminosidad que proyectaban, había un dejo de... locura, si así podría llamarlo, recordaba haber visto una mirada así antes, aunque no sabía completamente de quien había sido.

No pudo aguantar más la mirada y la desvió hacia el piso. Minutos después miró hacia fuera y vio que ya estaban fuera de la ciudad, los campos corrían y sólo se divisaban algunos animales pastando por ahí.

- Bueno... es difícil explicar quien soy... – dijo, sin más, el hombre – en realidad, no creo que lo entendieras bien si te lo...

- A dónde vamos? – lo interrumpió, David.

En realidad no le gustaba el modo en que lo trataba aquel hombre. Lo hacía sentir como idiota y por alguna razón, en aquellos cinco minutos, su ansia por saber quien era había disminuido drásticamente.

- Es broma?

David aspiró aire y torneó los ojos. Decidió en ese momento no volver a hacer más preguntas durante el viaje y limitarse a observar los campos que atravesaban a toda velocidad. Le daba la impresión de que ese hombre no quería responder a ninguna pregunta.

Una hora más tarde llegó la comida y las únicas frases que intercambiaron ambos acompañantes fueron acerca de la falta de sal que tenía.

-

Por más que Harry recorrió varias veces la mesa de su casa, no encontró un lugar apartado y tuvo que sentarse junto a Neville. Lo saludó pero no volvió a soltar palabra mientras se servía su avena y empezaba a comer.

Neville estaba leyendo un artículo del profeta, Harry lo vio con intenciones de comentarlo, así que buscó rápidamente sobre la mesa algo que pudiera con lo que pudiera simular que estaba ocupado.

Sobre la banca había un volante que parecía oficial de Hogwarts, así que sin más, lo tomó y clavó la mirada en él, abriendo la boca para recibir otra cucharada.

- Va a ser todo un caos, verdad?

- Uh?

Neville lo observaba, Dean se había sentado cerca de ellos y estaba sirviéndose la avena.

- Vas a invitar a tus tíos?

Harry frunció el entrecejo.

- Que?

Dean señaló la hoja que Harry tenía en la mano.

- Que si vas a invitar a tus tios... yo no sé si invitar a mi madre, no sé si resista conocer el lugar donde paso casi todo el año.

- Mi tía si vendrá... – dijo, Neville haciendo una mueca – ella me recuerda mucho a mi bisabuela... siempre con un chal gris y un sombrero verde...

- Que no tu abuela era la del sombrero verde? – dijo Harry, intentado darse tiempo para leer el papel.

- Si... mi bisabuela les regaló a ambas uno igual... sólo que mi abuela le hizo poner el buitre.

Harry comprendió por fin, de qué estaban hablando sus compañeros. En el volante se leía:

"ANUNCIO OFICIAL DE HOGWARTS: Gryffindor.

Por medio del presente, creo conveniente recordar a los alumnos de gryffindor de todos los grados que el próximo viernes dará inicio la renovada festividad de la Semana Muggle. Les evoco también a tener total respeto para los visitantes, así como disposición ante tal conmemoración. Cualquier anomalía en dicha semana será castigada con 50 puntos.

Atte: Prof. Minerva McGonagall"

- Se los mandaron a todas las casas – dijo, Dean.

- Los de slytherin no están muy contentos que digamos, hace rato vi a Pansy Parkinson – Ron se había acercado hasta ellos – estaba que echaba chispas.

Harry dobló el papel y miró al pelirrojo, sonrió un poco, hacia mucho que no platicaba bien a bien con Ron y le daba cierto gusto que su amigo se acercara.

- Qué es la Semana Muggle? – preguntó.

- Humm... una semana en que algunos muggles pueden entrar al mundo mágico y conocerlo. – respondió, Neville.

- Generalmente son muggles parientes de magos o algo así. Pero... hacia años que no se celebraba. Antes era muy popular. – dijo, Dean.

- Sí... creo que dejó de celebrarse cuando uno de los muggles divulgó algunas cosas, recuerdo que mi papá decía que esa había sido la peor semana en el Ministerio, todos los aurores habían tenido que dejar sus persecuciones de magos tenebrosos y dedicarse a borrar mentes muggles – explicó, Ron.

Harry se sirvió mas avena, mientras escuchaba los relatos de sus compañeros.

- Si, lo bueno era que no era anual... – rió Dean.

- Ah, no? – preguntó, Harry mientras se servía leche.

- No – dijo, Ron –, se hacía cada 7 años. Pero aún así, he oído que siempre terminaba en desastre, o magos terminaban atacando a muggles metiches o los muggles metiches intentaban hacer magia con varitas de magos... en fin, el hecho es que ahora esta cosa está de regreso.

- Y se supone que habrá muggles metidos en Hogwarts? – preguntó, incrédulo, Harry.

- Aja... – Ron torció la boca – espero que a mamá no se le haya ocurrido invitar al tío contador por cortesía.

-

David sintió un jalón y abrió los ojos, despertando. El tren había parado, por fin, ya era de noche y no veía con claridad que era lo que había afuera.

- Sus maletas se les entregarán ya que hayan bajado del tren. Asegúrense de pagar la cuenta de la comida. Las carrozas están listas, les pedimos a nuestros acompañantes que tengan paciencia y no se separen de su tutor.

David se puso de pie y de inmediato sintió que el señor de cabellos rojizos le tomaba del brazo para no perderlo. Salieron hacia el pasillo, había gente arremolinada por todos lados, algunos iban emocionados. David trató de abrirse pasó entre todos ellos, no recordaba que el tren fuera tan lleno.

Por fin lograron salir de vagón. Entonces, David se dio cuenta que la mayoría de la gente que bajaba estaba cambiada. La anciana y la mujer que venían en su compartimiento, ahora estaban vestidas de gala y ayudaban a bajar a otra mujer casi idéntica a la primera pero con vestido diferente y con gesto de asombro.

El muchacho entonces se fijó en la vestimenta del señor. También era elegante, se miró a sí mismo, el seguía con los mismos andrajos del internado y su incomodidad regresó. Jamás se había sentido molesto por la forma en la que vestía... pero tal vez había sido por que nunca había estado entre tanta gente vestida de gala.

El señor de los cabellos rojizos se le acercó.

- Oh, David... cierto, tu ropa. No quería despertarte, te dormiste tan profundamente... pero no importa... métete al compartimiento y cámbiate... anda...

- No, no – respondió él – así estoy bien.

Al parecer el señor, estaba muy ocupado como para discutir con él. Así que sólo asintió y se dirigió a uno de los acomodadores del tren.

- Haber, en qué estábamos? Ah, sí... mire soy yo y mi acompañante, David Riddle. Fueron dos boletos de venida que pagamos en la estación y dos comidas... si, exacto. Sólo es una maleta.

El señor de cabellos rojizos se volvió hacia David, guardándose las monedas en el bolsillo. Lo examinó rápidamente.

- Sólo quedan dos carruajes, por favor apresúrense.

El hombre se mordió un labio.

- No puedes llegar así, jamás me lo perdonaría... – alzó la cabeza hacia el carruaje – vamos, David, andando.

Ambos llegaron hasta las puertas de la carroza más cercana y subieron. De inmediato, ésta se puso en marcha.

- Estás nervioso?

- Perdón?

- Que si estás nervioso...

David encogió los hombros. No sabía si eran nervios lo que sentía, no sabía a donde se dirigían, así que no tenía ningún temor, o tal vez ese nudo cerca de la boca del estómago era producto de unos nervios desbordados que no quería admitir.

Se acomodó pensando en que el viaje en aquel carruaje iba a ser tedioso y largo. Pero de pronto, éste se detuvo.

- Qué pasó? – preguntó, casi sin pensar.

- Ya llegamos... – respondió, el sujeto, con una sonrisa en los labios.

El hombre abrió la puerta y bajó. Dándole el tiempo a David para hacer lo mismo. Todos los carruajes se habían seguido uno tras otro y las personas bajaban hacia el mismo jardín, el cual estaba adornado con faros de colores y luces opacas. El pasto estaba húmedo y el lugar daba la sensación de ser un bosque encantado.

Caminaron por el sendero de faros hasta llegar a un claro más visible, en donde se encontraron de frente con otro grupo de personas, mucho más numeroso. Al llegar ahí, David notó que una chica de aspecto agradable le sonreía. Extrañado por la repentina muestra de agrado, miró al señor de cabellos rojizos. Éste lo miró de pies a cabeza.

- Te ves bien...

David se miró y en shock comprobó que sus vestimentas ya no eran las mismas. Llevaba unos pantalones limpios de tela, la playera del internado ahora era una camisa gris y el suéter roído ahora estaba entero y bien presentado. El hombre se le acercó.

- No pude cambiar los colores.

David abrió la boca sin entender cuando un hombre de barba gris mediana y anteojos de media luna se colocó al frente de todos, entre los dos grupos.

- Soy Albus Dumbledore, maestro del colegio, y, en representación del director Dippet, les doy la bienvenida a esta Semana Muggle, en Hogwarts.

David abrió muchos los ojos, estaba totalmente atónito. Miró con ansiedad al grupo de gente vestida de negro, con el que habían topado. Ahí, con una sonrisa en los labios y viéndolo directamente, estaba Tom.

El corazón de David dio un vuelco repentino, era increíble que la primera vez que dejaba que el viento lo llevara a su placer... llegara sin más hasta Riddle.

Comentarios en los reviews.

NOTA: Hace unos días recibí un review de alguien que me lee aquí que me decía algo muy cierto: es una irresponsabilidad de mi parte dejarlos botados por tanto tiempo. También decía que si algo de verdad se quiere siempre se encuentra tiempo para hacerlo, lo cual lo considero muy cierto, también. Mi única excusa es que no he dejado de escribir, no precisamente el fic o fics en general, mi mente (creativa o no, como la quieran llamar) ha estado ocupada en crear una trama para otras cosas, cosas que quizá me lleven a realizar mi sueño de escribir historias y vivir de ello. Para los que no lo saben, estudio cinematografía y entre mis pasiones está el escribir guiones. Por ahora, hay un cortometraje, del cual la historia es mía, que ya se va a grabar en octubre. Y estoy terminando de escribir mi primera película. Así que en realidad nunca he dejado la pluma y el papel.

De lo que sí estoy consciente es que no debí abandonarlos así. Realmente lamento que haya ocurrido, y espero no volver a hacerlo. Por lo menos no por tanto tiempo, así que les pido a los que de verdad les interese seguir leyendo esta historia, que si ven que me retraso más de dos semanas en subir nuevo capítulo me manden un jalón de orejas como lo hizo Sybelle.


	18. Capítulo XVIII: La primera noche

**CAPÍTULO XVIII:** La primera noche.

- Y bien?

David parpadeó y regresó a esta realidad.

- Uh?

Él y Tom subían una escalinata interminable, ancha y de piedra dura, rodeados de todos los demás presentes, excepto el señor de cabellos rojizos que había desaparecido en cuanto lo había dejado con su amigo. Ahora la multitud estaba mezclada entre gente vestida de negro, la cual no se tardó mucho en reconocer que era el uniforme de la escuela, y la gente invitada que en su mayoría iba igual de impresionada o, bien, feliz de ver a su gente mágica.

- Que qué te parece? – repitió, Tom, inclinando un poco la cabeza para ver la expresión de su amigo.

- Mmm... n-no he visto mucho.

Llegaron al fin de la escalinata. Ahí había una bruja de aspecto un tanto senil pero aún severo, con un sombrero de terciopelo morado.

- Buenas noches a todos. Soy la profesora Cédifa Banks, nuestros visitantes muggles tendrán que venir conmigo en caso de cualquier anomalía, estamos aquí para servirles. En cada una de las casas de Hogwarts se colocará una hoja de reglamento, ahí podrán saber qué es lo que está permitido y que no, además del horario de actividades especiales que se tendrá, aunque nuestros alumnos ya lo saben. El profesor Dippet presidirá todas las comidas y para la gente que esté interesada, dará dos conferencias durante la semana sobre magia experimental y la conciencia que los muggles deben...

David dejó de poner atención a lo que aquella... bruja... extraña decía porque sus piernas no dejaban de temblarle. Tenía la impresión de que el chocar de sus rodillas terminaría distrayendo a la profesora de un momento a otro. Tragó saliva y soltó el aire. Jamás se habría imaginado que el conocer el mundo mágico del que Tom siempre le hablaba le diera tantos nervios... por lo general, siempre había tenido que experimentar cosas nuevas en su vida, después de todo era un huérfano sin destino fijo, pero esta vez sentía que algo importante iba a cambiar. Ese lugar le daba una impresión extraña, no era rechazo como lo sentía en San Charbel, sino más bien como una especie de retracción... como si el castillo también estuviera nervioso o temeroso de su llegada.

- ... ahora por favor les pido que me sigan al Gran Comedor donde habrá un banquete de honor por su llegada. Bienvenidos a Hogwarts y que disfruten de esta Semana Muggle.

Dave aplaudió por inercia y caminó al lado de Tom de nuevo, mientras se mordía un labio. Aún no podía entender bien del todo porqué estaba ahí y como es que había llegado.

-­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­---------------------------------------------------------

Subía el pie y la pequeña lombrisita intentaba huir lo más pronto que podía pero apenas la dejaba dar tres arrastradas cuando volvía a bajarlo, atrapándola... Subía de nuevo el pie y lo bajaba... volvía a subirlo y... Pluch! Al bajar el pie lo había hecho con mucha fuerza y la lombriz había quedado aplastada en la piedra. Draco estaba verdaderamente indignado y asqueado, no podía creer que iba a tener que pasar los siguientes siete días con muggles por todos lados, invadiendo sus terrenos. En cuanto ese estúpido anuncio había llegado a sus manos, le había escrito a su padre... él le había prometido sacarlo de ahí durante esos días, sin embargo, después de aquella carta no había recibido más respuesta. Ahora estaba ahí, parado sin más, con el frío carcomiéndole los huesos y la lluvia a más no poder azotándole la espalda, esperando la llegada de esos...

Toda la semana, la escuela había estado en continua preparación para la celebración, varios maestros habían organizado brigadas que se dedicaban a diferentes cosas, como adornar el camino desde el bosque prohibido hasta el castillo o poner una pancarta de bienvenida en la entrada... por supuesto, él no había participado en absolutamente nada.

Estaba apunto de exasperarse por completo, cuando los faroles mágicos del camino empezaron a encenderse, señal de que los muggles estaban por llegar. Draco remolinó con más fuerza la lombriz aplastada de bajo de sus pies, hasta hacerla puré, cómo le gustaría que fuera un muggle el que estuviera ahí abajo.

La gente proveniente de los carruajes empezó a llenar el claro de bosque, mientras Dumbledore se adelantaba unos pasos, Pansy Parkinson se le acercó y le susurró al oído: "Apestan". Malfoy asintió con la cabeza sin apartar la vista de los miserables. Realmente se veían patéticos.

Granger dio otro discurso de bienvenida después de Dumbledore, a lo que siguió un canto por parte del coro de Hogwarts, anexado a un recorrido interminable de muggles hacia el castillo mientras los magos los flanqueaban en dos filas titiritando de frío.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor, Draco seguía tan molesto que no se percató de que Harry si había tenido invitados a final de cuentas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Tom miró a David un momento, mientras se servía más crema al chipotle sobre su pollo. El muchacho tenía una mirada extraña, no sabía explicar si era una mirada de asombro, o de especulación, incluso le parecía que tenía un dejo de molestia. Sus ojos estaban clavados en la mesa principal.

Dejó la cuchara en el platón y se acercó a él.

- ¿Qué tienes?

David parpadeó y volteó a verlo. Por unos segundos sus miradas se encontraron tan fundidas que ninguno de los dos hizo un solo movimiento. Después, David soltó el aire y la desvió.

- Nada... estoy exhausto, solo eso.

- Por lo menos come algo.

- No puedo, ayer comí cinco veces en menos de 7 horas.

Tom sonrió mientras se metía un bocado a la boca.

- Te estás perdiendo de un gran banquete, aquí las comidas no son tan buenas todos los días, verdad, Tom?

Tom dejó de sonreír y miró a su compañero de casa, Calixto McGonagall, quien miraba a David, desafiante. Riddle hizo una disimulada mueca y achicó los ojos hacia Calixto.

- No deberías estar cuidando a tu hermana, Cal? – le dijo con un tono arrogante. – no vaya a ser que Minervita se vaya a enamorar de uno de nuestros invitados... esa si que sería una... ¿cómo decirlo?... imprudencia... para tu futuro en la escala social, no?

Calixto se enderezó en su asiento y lentamente volvió su cabeza hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, donde una adolescente con cabello marrón lacio platicaba animadamente con un muchacho muggle.

Tom sonrió un instante, después miró a David quien veía también hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Riddle intentó enfocar a quién observaba su amigo pero no pudo distinguirlo antes de que David por fin hablara.

- ¿Qué pasó, Tom?

La pregunta le extrañó tanto que tubo que pasarse el bocado rápido, para no provocar un ataque de tos.

- Qué? – dijo, cuando al fin pudo respirar normal.

Entonces, vio cómo David se percataba que todos en esa mesa lo miraban con expectación. Tom supo que su amigo ya no completaría lo que iba a decir, lo conocía demasiado bien como para suponer que hablaría más siendo observado de aquella forma. Además, estaba seguro de que ya se había dado cuenta de que él era el único muggle en la cuarta mesa.

-------------------------------------------------------------

- Estoy lleno... – dijo, Ron, estirando los brazos.

- Ron no hagas esos modales en la mesa – la señora Weasley, veía a su hijo con malos aires.

Ron bajó las manos al tiempo que miraba a Harry, él, por su parte, no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras a pronunciarles a los Weasley. Ron y él ya no eran los mismos, ya no se llevaban igual, ya no sabían todo el uno del otro... pero al parecer, la señora Weasley no estaba enterada de esto, ya que había decidido sentarse junto a él. Por lo tanto todos estaban juntos otra vez, Ron y su familia, Hermione y sus padres y Harry con su invitada. A Harry se le revolvió el estómago, esa escena, le era extrañamente familiar, aunque no sabía muy bien porqué.

- Y... dígame, señora Figg, cómo están sus gatos? – el señor Weasley parecía fascinado, viendo a tantos muggles a quienes preguntarle sobre su vida y parecía más impactado aún de que Harry hubiera invitado a Arabella Figg, a la semana muggle.

- Pues copito de nieve se sentía mal, cuando me vine ayer, pero se le encargué a los tíos de Harry.

Harrry se atragantó con la ensalada, la pasó como pudo con ayuda de unos golpecitos de la señora Weasley.

- A los Dursley? Haber si no lo matan...

- Bueno, los vi muy comprometidos, creo que se sienten en deuda por los años que te cuidé.

Harry encogió los hombros, no se imaginaba a un gato por ahí deambulando en la casa impecable de sus tíos. "Deben estar maldiciéndola mugglemente en estos momentos", pensó y la sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios.

Todos en la mesa de gryffindor estaban contentos, o al menos eso parecía. El tío contador de Ron, al que sí habían invitado por lástima, estaba sentado entre los padres de Hermione y la señora Weasley, era casi igual en apariencia a ellos, pelirrojo y pálido pero tenía una expresión pérdida y malhumorada.

En cambio, los papas de Hermione se veían emocionados, Harry pensó que la chica les debía haber contado mucho del mundo mágico y esta era su oportunidad de verlo con sus propios ojos.

El chico miró el reloj de la torre por una de las ventanas, aún faltaba tiempo para que eso concluyera y él ya tenía demasiado sueño como para seguir platicando de tanta cosa trivial.

- Y bien Harry, cuéntanos, porqué no trajiste a tus tíos también? – la mamá de Hermione, parecía muy interesada en el cabello de Potter, ya que no dejaba de mirarlo.

Harry se sintió un poco incómodo con la mirada de la señora Granger, le hacia pensar que quería meterse en su cerebro.

- Humm... bueno, en realidad ellos no son muy... agradables. – contestó, con toda la cortesía posible.

- Ya te dije que a sus tíos no les agradan los magos, mamá. – Hermione interrumpió una plática con su papa, para responder, también.

- Ah, claro! Se me olvidaba... y usted señora? – volvió a preguntar, viendo a la señora Figg – qué es de Harry?

La señora Figg vio de reojo a Harry, después empezó a contarle a la señora Granger cómo se habían conocido ella y él. Harry se sintió más apesumbrado aún.

No sabía porqué pero no le agradaba que Hogwarts estuviera invadida de muggles. No era que los rechazara, como seguramente le pasaba a Draco, quien tenía la cara más verde que le había visto nunca. Era más bien una especie de... era como si estuvieran invadiendo su terreno, el terreno que le había pertenecido por 6 años, como si lo estuvieran viendo desnudo.

Miró a la mesa principal, Marius Castoriadis seguía en Hogwarts, estaba ahí, comiendo placenteramente. "Es bipolar", pensó el chico. Cómo era posible que sólo hacía una semana lo había visto actuar como loco, histérico por no se qué cosa sobre Draco, y ahora lo viera tan tranquilo. El corazón le dio un vuelco, no había pensado hacía varios días. Aún no se lo había dicho a Malfoy y tenía la impresión de que debía hacerlo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tom cerró la puerta de la habitación con cuidado, mientras David revisaba su interior.

- Así duermen siempre?

- No... es una adaptación mejor dicho. Generalmente dormimos cinco o seis en un mismo cuarto.

David se sentó en la cama, era bastante parecida a la del hotel: demasiado cómoda.

- Te gusta?

- Mmm si, se siente cómoda.

- Me refería a la escuela?

- Bueno, ya te dije que no he visto mucho.

- Pero ya has visto algo.

David asintió con la cabeza, sin mirar a Tom. Tomó la pijama que estaba doblada sobre la cama en la que se había sentado.

Tom caminó hacia el otro lecho y desdobló las sábanas, preparándolas. Acomodó su almohada, y desdobló su pijama. Hizo una mueca y volteó hacia David.

- Oye, si no quie...

Tom se calló de pronto y fijó su mirada en el increíble ángel que estaba enfrente. David se encontraba un lado de la ventana abierta, la luz de la luna le llegaba de lleno palideciendo más aún su piel. Se había quitado ya la playera gris y el suéter, por lo que su pecho estaba completamente desnudo y su mirada estaba otra vez extraviada en quien sabe dónde.

La respiración de Tom se agitó al tiempo que su corazón daba un vuelco. Esto era lo que había imaginado hacía mucho tiempo, el único problema es que David no estaba ahí realmente.

Se mordió un labio, después soltó la pijama y saltó la cama de David dirigiéndose a la ventana. Se paró detrás de él, pero Dave parecía no haberse dado cuenta. Tom llegó a su límite y su desesperación lo rebasó.

- Ya, basta! – dijo, tomándolo del brazo.

David dejó de mirar hacia fuera, observó a Tom como si no lo hubiera escuchado. Tom cambió su expresión de enojo por una de incredulidad, cómo era posible que Dave estuviera así, qué le ocurría?.

- Ya que?

En un segundo, la consternación de Tom volvió.

- Termina de llegar ya, David!!

David volteó el cuerpo hacia él.

- Es como si no quisieras estar aquí, conmigo, parece que extrañas San Charbel!!

Dave no reaccionaba, sólo lo miraba. En ese momento, todas las ilusiones que se había planteado para esa visita, se terminaron de esfumar: era claro que David no quería estar ahí por más que él lo deseara. Le soltó el brazo, agachó la cabeza y sin mirarlo, empezó a moverse hacia su cama.

- Oye...

Tom sintió sobre su brazo dos dedos helados que lo detenían sin mucho esfuerzo. Los miró.

- Si quiero estar aquí, contigo.

Por más que lo pensaba y por más que miraba esos dedos pálidos y fríos, creía que la voz que estaba escuchando era producto de su imaginación y que en realidad, David seguía perdido.

Entonces, Dave se acercó hasta quedar frente a él.

- No... No se me ocurre otra cosa que decirte, sólo que me perdones. Ni siquiera supe cómo llegué aquí. Me... me mosquee..

Al ver a David moviendo la boca, Tom supo que no era su imaginación y sonrió un poco.

- Me... – Dave agachó la cabeza tratando de encontrar la mirada de Tom, al principio, Riddle no quería verlo, pero no pudo aguantar mucho tiempo – me perdonas?

Tom miró a David de la manera en la que siempre lo miraba. Entonces, David empezó a acercarse más, abriendo un poco los labios. Cuando ya no quedaban muchos milímetros entre los dos, Tom puso dos dedos sobre la boca de David.

Dave lo miró extrañado. Tom sólo negó con la cabeza, se apartó de él y caminó hacia su cama. Tomó la camisola de su pijama, al tiempo que se quitaba la camisa del uniforme. Sabía que aunque inmóvil como lo había dejado, David seguía viéndolo, también sabía que no entendía por qué no había querido que lo besara.

Cuando terminó de abotonarse la camisola, volvió a acercarse a su amigo. Se puso justo enfrente de él. David no le regresó la mirada inmediatamente, pero al final lo vio con ojos preocupados.

Entonces, Tom sonrió, se acercó muy lentamente y le dio un beso extremadamente suave en la mitad de la boca. Después se despegó unos milímetros, cambiando la posición de su cabeza y volvió a besarlo más tiernamente todavía, prácticamente rozándole los labios. Se volvió a separar, esta vez por unos cuantos centímetros.

David abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los de Tom.

- Ya no quiero que tu seas el primero en besarme siempre.

Dave tragó saliva. Tom entonces se acercó mucho más decidido, subió las manos hasta el cuello de David, acariciándolo y lo besó mucho más apasionadamente.

David colocó las manos sobre las caderas de su amigo y respondió el beso de igual manera. Mientras el corazón le daba vuelco tras vuelco, percibiendo una emoción que hacía meses no tenía. Seguía sintiéndose temeroso por el lugar donde estaba sin ninguna razón, pero esa sensación se hacía mucho más llevadera cuando las manos de Tom le recorrían en caricias el pecho y sus labios estaban sobre los suyos.

Comentarios en los reviews.

**Mayka Yugi:** Es un poco confuso porque generalmente escribo historias así... no te preocupes ya le vas a ir entendiendo.

**Sybelle:** Siento mucho no haber podido publicar cuando me lo propuse pero había otros trabajos que debía completar, entre ellos la carpeta para mi cortometraje. Espero lo entiendas y sigas leyendo. Gracias por las suertes que me brindas para mi corto y con respecto a no seguir escribiendo, espero que a mi nunca me pase eso, digo, tarde pero segura la tienes conmigo. No sé, jamás he podido dejar de escribir o de imaginarme historias.

**Malena:** Gracias, espero que sigas leyendo.

**Gaby-snape:** no, en realidad no sé que es fiaca. Sobre las líneas punteadas: ponía asteriscos cuando había cambio de tiempo, pero al subirlas a Fanfiction las quitaba, era muy raro. En este capítulo seguí tu consejo y le puse líneas punteadas, espero que se vean.

**Velia:** hola!! Hace mucho que no sabía de ti, pues gracias por lo de talentosa, primero que nada y segundo, pues si, mi pasión es el cine y la literatura, pero más que todo eso, mi pasión en sí es escribir y relatar historias. Y pues los guiones son una forma muy gráfica de hacerlo. Espero que te guste este capítulo. En cuanto a mi corto, bueno, tenemos un problema grave ahorita que es el clima, la historia requiere un ambiente seco y caluroso, así que en definitiva ahorita no se puede grabar por como está aquí en el DF y sus alrededores e irnos a otro estado a grabar nos eleva el presupuesto a 7,000 pesos. Así que creo que nos vamos a tener que esperar a la primera helada de diciembre para grabar. El cortometraje se llama "Crisantemos", no dice mucho el título, pero es una historia de realismo-mágico. Mmm... no sé donde vivas, pero si vives en el DF o algún estado de la república, pues te lo mando cuando ya esté listo, porque vamos a hacer copias en DVD y VCD al final para amigos o quien lo quiera ver.


End file.
